Race to the Devil
by Trillian52
Summary: An AR story set three years after 'Common Ground'. Kolya is still alive but keeping a low profile; Sheppard has some sleepless nights and decides its time for action; Todd just decides its time for action; and they all have some challeging issues to face.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Set three years after 'Common Ground', this is an AR story because Kolya is still very much alive and hiding out somewhere in the galaxy. Meanwhile Sheppard and Todd both come to realise they have issues that must be settled.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Atlantis or most of the characters in this story – I'm just borrowing them for a short while.**_

**Race to the Devil**

John Sheppard looks in the mirror and critically assesses the strained face that stares back at him; he's never been a morning person but today he feels even worse than usual. It's been a long difficult night with very little sleep and even less peace of mind but, as he runs his fingers through his tousled hair, he can pinpoint the exact cause of the disturbance. Today marks three years since he'd been captured by the Genii and put through the most harrowing experience of his life. Despite his desperate attempts to suppress them, memories of this experience have come flooding back each year to mark this anniversary and, clearly, this year will be no different.

The most potent memory, the one that had just woken him in a heart-pounding cold sweat, was the image of a very large, very wild looking Wraith standing over him, feeding on him, taking his life and testing his courage to the fullest. At the time his initial reaction had been one of anger towards this creature but they'd shared adjoining cells and eventually found a common sense of purpose that resulted in an escape from their shared hellish nightmare. The Wraith had given Sheppard his life back in full, but this hadn't erased the physical and mental agony he'd had to endure as the years were drained away in the first place.

As well as holding their own terrors, such visual images also trigger memories of the thoughts that'd run through his mind at the time. When the reason for his capture became clear, he'd signalled to Atlantis that his life shouldn't be used as a bargaining chip so, not surprisingly, the most disturbing thought had been that this was it, the end, this time he was probably going to die. His confidence that his team would find him in time kept this thought at bay but didn't stop the realisation that if he did die it wouldn't be as he'd always imagined, as a hero going down in a blaze of glory or lost in the course of leading a hard fought victory. He wouldn't even die peacefully in old age surrounded by a family that as yet existed only at the very edges of his mind. No, his end would come in a cold, dank, stinking hole in the ground as the meal of a once proud, now pathetic creature whose own spirit had been broken by their common enemy, the renegade Genii leader, Acastus Kolya.

Sheppard runs some cold water in the basin and thinks about the relationship of sorts he's developed with this Wraith since they'd shared those adjoining cells – he's even given him a name, Todd. They've worked together again on a number of occasions, in particular to destroy the Replicators, a common enemy who'd threatened to destroy both their races. But their relationship is one of convenience, an alliance built on need rather than trust and Sheppard knows deep down that he wouldn't trust Todd if it came down to a 'him or me' situation – he'd have no hesitation killing this Wraith and he has no doubt whatsoever that the feeling is mutual. While Todd fed on him under somewhat unique circumstances, Sheppard has no doubts that if placed in a desperate enough situation, his Wraith 'friend' would be captive to his basic instincts and have no qualms about feeding again.

But as Sheppard closes his eyes and finally splashes cold water on his face, he knows that his problems here go much deeper than this relationship with Todd.

Kolya is no stranger to him; their paths had crossed a number of times since the Atlantis expedition had arrived in Pegasus and their relationship has never been good. Sheppard laughs ironically. Their first meeting had been during Kolya's attempt to seize Atlantis some years ago, a venture that had failed largely because of Sheppard's single handed exploits, so to say their relationship isn't good was an understatement. More to the truth it's built on an intense mutual sense of loathing and animosity, tinged at best with some grudging respect for the other's military skills.

Since that failed mission on Atlantis, the former Genii commander had become an outcast from his own people, indeed Sheppard's ordeal with Todd had been part of Kolya's plan to wrest power from the current leader, Ladon Radim. But while Sheppard had escaped, Kolya had also escaped and three years later was still at large in the galaxy. Sheppard now reluctantly has to admit that he isn't going to find peace until the Genii rebel is dealt with one way or another.

-o-o-o-o-

The mess hall is full; looks like everyone on Atlantis needs breakfast at the same time today. Sheppard looks around. McKay and Teyla are part of the crowd, sitting opposite each other and one of the few empty seats just happens to be next to McKay. Damn! Sheppard feels his shoulders sag slightly. He'd much rather be on his own but that would inevitably raise questions he just doesn't want to answer right now. So taking a tray he helps himself to some bacon and eggs, pours some strong coffee, straightens his back and goes over to join his team members.

Teyla watches Sheppard's approach and gives him a welcoming smile as he sits down. McKay's attention, as usual at any meal time, is focused almost exclusively on a tray piled high with food but he does stop briefly to look up as Sheppard sits down.

"God, you look really awful. Did you go on a bender last night?"

Teyla closes her eyes and shakes her head slightly – McKay might be a brilliant scientist but his grasp of the more esoteric concept of subtlety is pitiful.

"No, Rodney I didn't but thanks for your concern." Sheppard looks round for another seat, is it too late to sit by himself?

"Hey, just pointing out that you don't look your usual bright-eyed self this morning that's all. In fact if I felt as crap as you look, I'd be heading down to the infirmary and getting myself check..."

Sheppard knows he never looks bright-eyed on any morning and has little time for McKay's chattering this particular morning. "Yeah, but you're not me are you Rodney, so why don't you just keep your opinions to yourself."

The scientist is unfazed. "Well, I'm sure if the situation..."

This time McKay is stopped by Teyla's calm but firm voice. "Rodney, I believe we should do as Colonel Sheppard has asked and leave him alone."

"What? Why? I haven't finished breakfast yet and anyway I was here first so why should I move?" Finally looking up from his food, McKay becomes aware of the look on Teyla's face then glances round at Sheppard's closed face. Annoyance bubbles in his voice as he rises to his feet quickly taking his tray with him. "Okay, fine, you don't need to tell me twice. Anyway, I've got far more important things to do that stay where I'm not appreciated."

Sheppard rolls his eyes and gives Teyla a quick nod and smile of thanks. But the smile fades as it becomes evident _she_ has no intention of leaving him alone. He starts to feel nervous, she has a knack of making him talk about things he really isn't comfortable talking about and he just knows this is going to happen again here.

"Look, I appreciate you getting rid of Rodney but..."

"This is about Kolya and Todd isn't it?" Well, no beating about the bush then. Sheppard looks searchingly into the Athosian's face - he's never been sure if her small amount of Wraith DNA allows her to read his mind but the way she's come straight to the heart of his problem now tells him that perhaps she can. Well, there's no use denying it 'cause she certainly isn't going to leave until he's admitted something.

"Yeah, perhaps but I really don't want to talk about it."

"John, I have seen you act like this at this time each year since your capture by Kolya and each year your behaviour becomes more intense." Sheppard is even more unnerved – she sounds just like his mother used to when she scolded him as a child. Teyla's voice softens, again it almost seems that she is reading his mind. "I know you don't want to talk about it but you can't keep hiding your feelings or your fears. You must deal with this before it consumes you."

Sheppard laughs but it sounds hollow and contrived even to him. "Oh I don't know, I've had plenty of practice hiding ... things ... feelings ... look, I'm just not good with _feelings_." His voice tapers away until it seems almost as if he's talking to just himself.

"Yes, I know that better than anyone." A slight smile touches Teyla's lips. "But this is serious John. You've made your peace with Todd, in so much as you could ever expect to do with a Wraith, but Kolya is still out there. You must deal with your feelings about him and I suspect you're going to have to do that by facing him one more time."

Teyla reaches across the table and places her hand on top of John's. It's not something she's done before and while Sheppard is taken by surprise he realises the gesture signals her genuine concern about what's bothering him. He resists the urge to pull his hand away and instead cautiously places his other hand on top of hers. He knows she's right, as usual. He can't move on from this until he's dealt with the ghosts that have been haunting his mind for the past three years.

"I know ... but right now I just don't know how to deal with it." He sighs like a man whose ordered view of life is being challenged significantly. "Look, I can't order an operation to go lookin' for Kolya and put other lives in danger just to satisfy a personal vendetta. That's just not how things work."

"What you do is for you alone to decide. But you must make a decision and you must make it soon."

This time Teyla leaves him. He pushes his breakfast away as his appetite leaves too, replaced by a mild annoyance that she's brought his feelings out into the open and then left without helping him find a way to deal with the problem. He sighs again and makes to follow her. There's work to be done today that _he_ does know how to deal with; Kolya will just have to wait a little longer.

x-X-00-X-x

The hive drops out of hyperspace above a large planet that's partially covered by thick dark cloud. It comes in closer to the planet's surface than is usual for a hive moving into orbit; it's almost as though it's searching for someone or something. Todd stands with his long hands resting on the ledge of a large portal as he looks out over this sombre world, his mind immersed in thought as deep and dark as the cloud he now watches.

Although nothing had been said openly, he's sensed that his crew are concerned. Over the past few months they've travelled from one end of the galaxy to another without being told the nature of their quest. He also knows there are a range of theories circulating through the hive about why they've been taking this path but the prevailing view is that their commander is searching for a queen who will give him the additional tier of power he needs to take control of their alliance. Todd smiles. Certainly he's looking for a queen but he knows from centuries of experience that they are only won through diplomacy and negotiation and aren't to be found in a random trawl through some of the more remote areas of the galaxy.

Truth is he'd been unable to give his crew the information they've wanted because he was being driven, indeed is still being driven, by something he's having difficulty understanding himself. After weeks of indecision, he's finally been drawn to this world and now that he's here, he has no doubt something down there holds the key to this dilemma and he must to go down to the surface to find out what it is.

There's danger in this course of action; this world is outside their alliance's territory but he's faced such danger before and it is not enough to deter him. He knows he won't be rid of this problem by simply trying to forget about it; it'll continue to gnaw at his mind until he tackles it head on. He nods decisively and anyone watching would be left in no doubt that he's finally reached a decision to follow a path from which there can be no turning back. Todd turns to walk back to the hive's command centre, his strong, confident strides bolstered by the fact that for the first time in months he's certain he's about to embark on the right course of action.

-o-o-o-o-

The second in command senses his commander is on his way back to the bridge and also senses that a decision has been made. He stands back as their leader enters; this is his first position as second on a hive but, despite his relative inexperience, he knows better than to inform his leader that they are set in a suitable orbit. He'd seen others pay dearly for stating the obvious to one who has an uncanny way of knowing and understanding everything that's happening on his hive. Queens are expected to have this skill but he'd never seen it so finely honed in a commander, curiosity had eventually got the better of him and he'd once asked his leader how he'd learnt such a skill only to be told 'betrayal is a hard teacher'. The second knew there was a story behind this remark but did not inquire further. Now he stands aside to wait for his commander to open the telepathic link.

"_You have command of the hive. I will go down alone to the surface._"

"_Is that wise commander? Perhaps you should take an escort of warriors? This world is not in..._" The look on his commander's face stops the second in mid thought. He respects this Wraith, who is far older than any he's met before, and the wealth of knowledge and experience he brings to their hive. Plus he also values his own position too much to continue.

Similarly, the commander places a high value on this young Wraith he's taken as his second in command so is prepared to overlook the youngster's questioning of his decision.

"_This_ _world is uninhabited so poses no threat and I know very well where it is located. I should not be there for long but you will take the hive and wait at the closest point of our alliance's territory. I will activate my tracking device when I have finished._"

"_As you wish commander."_

The second bows his head respectfully and watches the other disappear towards the dart bay. There's something going on here that he senses is significant but the commander's mind is well and truly closed to any unwanted intrusions. So for now the second has no choice but to just follow his orders, wait for the departing shuttle to be well clear of the hive and take the hive out of orbit.

-o-o-o-o-

Todd watches the hyperspace window open and swallow his hive before steering his craft down to the surface. He's always been a good pilot and the sheer exhilaration of controlling a smaller craft still excites him. Like all Wraith, he feels more comfortable travelling down to a planet in darkness as is their practice when culling, but he's decided to make this trip during the daylight hours. As he flies down to begin his search he catches sight of the faint outline of the twin moons that circle this planet in their smooth, synchronised orbits, just the sight of them triggers memories that finally provide some substance to the nature of his persistent problem.

This world looks like many that are populated by humans and he's surprised it isn't occupied by them on a permanent basis, it certainly looks to have all the resources they usually need to sustain their communities. He skims over tall trees, wide open grasslands and lakes of deep blue and green water surveying the surface, looking for the landmarks he now knows are here somewhere. Finally he finds the first one, a small group of derelict buildings nestling in a heavily forested area. He uses them as his point of reference as he begins to fly in increasingly wide sweeps until he finds the second area he knew was there. He slows and sets his shuttle down in a clearing as close as possible to his destination.

Todd has always enjoyed leaving the hive and sampling the different climates and landscapes that exist on the worlds of the galaxy. This is his first walk on the surface of a planet since the hive's last culling some time ago and he takes in all this natural environment has to offer. As he makes his way through the lightly wooded area, the air holds the sweet promise of a new season, the ground feels soft and pliable under his boots, and the slight breeze that rustles the new leaves on the trees also brushes against his face and caresses his long, silver hair.

Suddenly the dominant aroma of the atmosphere changes and his sensory pits detect the cloying, lingering stench of death. He stops, closes his eyes, throws back his head and lets out a loud, deep growl that finishes almost as a howl. He opens his eyes and takes in the lightly forested area he's entered, the trees, the small body of water nearby and importantly the bleached bones of the human tormentors he'd finally had the satisfaction of feeding on. He walks over to these relics that now lay scattered around, obviously the work of feral scavengers, and feels no pity only a growing sense of outrage and disgust.

He doesn't stay long in the clearing but returns to his shuttle for the short flight back to the buildings. He grimaces as he climbs out of his craft; this is the place he'd spent so long as the captive of a group of cruel, sadistic humans known as the Genii, an experience that'd laid bare his most basic instincts for survival. Although the short span of time that's passed since his escape from this hell is just a flash in the scale of his whole lifetime, he's used it to regain his confidence and rebuild much of the prestige he'd held before being captured. But as he takes a long, deep breath and makes his way towards the buildings, the mere thought of what lies beyond the entrance tears at that confidence as memories he's kept hidden in the darkest recesses of his mind struggle to resurface.

The buildings look innocuous enough but their location and the remnants of the strong metal fence that had once surrounded the facility speak of something far more sinister. He walks down the dark steps and follows corridors that are unfamiliar; although he'd spent so long here he'd only travelled these particular paths once when he was first brought to the facility. After walking for several minutes he arrives in a more familiar space, the junctions of three corridors, two of which are very familiar to him.

He looks down the path to the left. It leads to the cold, dark, dank cell where he'd existed in solitude being fed only when it suited his captors or when they knew he was close to death. The stench of the stale air, the colours and hard texture of the walls he's passed to reach this point have already flooded his mind with memories of the time spent in that cell and he knows nothing but a renewed sense of despair would be gained by revisiting there. So he takes the turn to the right that he knows will lead to the room where he first saw the human from Atlantis, John Sheppard, and participated in his torture under the eye of the Genii leader, a human called Kolya.

Walking towards this room it's clear from the silent remains of the guards he and Sheppard killed while making an escape that the Genii have never returned to this facility. Todd stops at the entrance to the room he's seeking and briefly takes in the auras that remain in the atmosphere, auras of torture, mistrust and hatred on so many levels.

Todd enters the room slowly. Sitting down on the chair in which Sheppard had been tied during those torturously short feedings, he begins to think about this human with whom he's shared some unique experiences. They've developed a useful alliance although it's a relationship that's been fraught with danger and he's been forced to walk a very fine line with both the humans and his fellow Wraith, a process that's challenged his well developed skills in diplomacy and subterfuge to the fullest. But it has been well worth the risk - his dealings with the humans on Atlantis have allowed him to gain information that may one day be useful in this seemingly unending civil war the Wraith are fighting. Sheppard and his team started the war so it seems only fitting to Todd that they provide him, knowingly or not, with every technological advantage he can get his hands on that might improve his chances of emerging the winner.

But sitting here sensing the auras that still linger in this cold, soulless place, Todd now understands what has been troubling him and knows the exact nature of the goal that must be achieved before his life can return to normal. He has to hunt down this Kolya, the one he holds responsible for his torture and misery, the one who'd stood only feet away from this spot and looked at him with disgust, the one who must pay for his digressions with his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Sheppard wakes in a cold sweat and it takes several seconds for his confused mind to realise he's in the relative comfort and safety of his quarters on Atlantis. He tries to focus his thoughts then closes his eyes again but it's no use, even now when he's well and truly awake, two distinct faces, Wraith and human, still form a disturbing and frightening kaleidoscope in his mind.

Most of the blankets have already been kicked off during his troubled sleep so he just rolls over, puts his feet on the cool floor and sits on the side of his rumpled bed. He rubs his hands down his face. These dreams, these nightmares have got to stop. It's been a couple of days since he spoke to Teyla in the mess hall and since then, despite the smiles he's flashed at her in response to her anxious looks, absolutely nothing had changed. No, wait, that's not quite right, things have changed – they've actually got worse.

Glancing at his watch he sees there are still several hours of darkness left and knows that without some distraction he's had his last sleep for the night. Throwing on only the minimal amount of clothing needed to allow him to walk the corridors of the city without offending any other nocturnal wanderers, he heads out of his room and off towards the mess hall. He might find some company there, not that he's feeling particularly talkative, but at the very least there'll be some coffee brewing.

As he walks through the now deserted corridors he's reminded that Atlantis always seems different at night, it purrs like a contented cat, a sound that Sheppard finds both comforting and confronting. Comforting because it represents the technology that gives the city with the best protection against the Wraith of any place in the Pegasus galaxy; confronting because it's a constant reminder that he's _in_ the Pegasus galaxy, light years away from earth and all that's familiar to him. Or is it confronting because he's now spent so many years here, he feels more comfortable than in his native environment? It's an interesting conundrum and while he knows he isn't in a position to think about it logically now, it at least provides a temporary diversion from the problem he knows he must deal with.

He goes up to the control room; it isn't on the way to the mess hall but since he's awake his military mind can't resist just checking to see if anything is happening. It's unlikely at this hour but he's looking for something, no matter how minor, to occupy his mind. Two of the technicians are playing cards and while he momentarily considers joining them he has to admit luck isn't running his way at the moment, he's not played for a couple of months since he'd lost money to Ronan just trying to teach the Satedan a particular version of poker that he used to play with his old Air Force buddies.

The head technician looks up as Sheppard wanders through. "Morning Colonel, anything I can do for you?"

The other two just keep playing cards.

"Nope, thanks, just passing through and thought I'd see if anything's goin' on." Sheppard glances over half hoping to hear that some problem has just come up that will demand his full attention. "Er, nothing unusual's come up I suppose?"

"No sir, pretty much business as usual. A couple of hive ships that are also just passing through..."

Sheppard looks over at the monitors that clearly display the positions of the hives and idly wonders if one of them is Todd's. "Hmmm, how 'bout the teams we've got off-world?"

"They've all made their scheduled check-ins sir and seem to managing okay."

"Right, yeah, okay." Sheppard nods his head. "No reason why they wouldn't be I suppose."

Running his hand along one of the many control panels, Sheppard gives the tech a quick nod and heads off back down the wide bank of steps leading from the control room down to the gate. He stops momentarily to look at the gate before continuing on his way to the mess hall.

The head technician turns to his two companions. "Anything about that seem strange to you guys?" They both look up and shake their heads but their supervisor realises they didn't hear a word of his conversation with the Colonel. Still, he thinks it was decidedly odd, strange enough in fact to mention in the activity log.

-o-o-o-o-

The mess hall is empty but some over-brewed coffee sits stewing on the counter. Taking one look, Sheppard decides to grab a fruit juice out of the cooler cabinet, noting that it's the last one of his favourite kind, and heads out to the balcony that leads off the hall.

A strong breeze had been blowing during the day but it's subsided and now there's a slight chill in the night air, noticeable but not enough to make standing outside too unpleasant. It's quiet apart from the rhythmic sound of the waves breaking against the city and the soft light of a full moon casts its eerie presence over everything as far as the eye can see. It's a clear, still night as so often happens on this world when the moon is full and Sheppard feels drawn towards the peace and tranquillity. Well, if he can't find any company, this is as good a place as any for a man to do some serious thinking, certainly it's better than tossing around in bed waiting for sleep that he knows will bring yet another nightmare.

He opens the juice and takes a series of long gulps, ignoring the momentary ache as the icy cold juice hits the roof of his mouth. Putting the carton down on the railing beside him and leaning over to look down to the sea far below, Sheppard remembers that this was one of the places he'd thought he'd never see again when he'd been held by Kolya and it was one of the first places he'd come to after the others had rescued him. He quickly becomes oblivious to the world around him as his thoughts about this current problem continue their domination of his mind.

-o-o-o-o-

Since she took command of Atlantis, Colonel Sam Carter's final job for the day has been to read the latest entries on the activity log to make sure she's up to date on what's happening around the city. Tonight she's late getting round to this chore, late enough to read the entry about John Sheppard's visit to the control room. Leaning back in her chair after reading and re-reading the head technician's final entry – "0200 hours - Colonel Sheppard passed through to see if anything was happening and check on the off-world teams" – Sam reluctantly admits it's a good job she didn't turn in earlier.

Closing her eyes, she suddenly feels very tired but knows this discussion, or perhaps confrontation with her second in command has to come sooner or later and this seems the ideal opportunity to approach him with a degree of privacy that won't be possible during the day. While she can't afford to have the leader of the Atlantis expedition's most experienced team operating below maximum efficiency, there's also a personal element here. She's come to like and respect Sheppard and is concerned about the inner turmoil he's trying so hard to conceal. Someone has to get him to finally face up to the need to take action despite his reluctance to even admit that anything is wrong and this seems to fall squarely into the responsibilities of a commanding officer and a friend. Sam stands, yawns and stretches. She knows exactly where he'd probably have headed after the control room so she grabs her jacket and heads off to the mess hall.

x-X-00-X-x

The second in command watches his commander with a growing sense of relief. He doesn't know what's happened on this isolated world, this wily old Wraith is keeping his thoughts too well guarded, but whatever it was the commander's mood has improved significantly. They haven't yet left orbit and he's still awaiting some definite directions about their immediate course of action or their next destination, but at least the commander has lost the air of distraction that has been dominating and controlling his mood.

-o-o-o-o-

Todd knows his crew are patiently awaiting instructions before taking the hive out of orbit but he's in no hurry to leave. Now that he's decided on a course of action, he's got to turn his mind to tracking down this human quarry and the hive isn't going anywhere until he has some concrete plans in place to do this.

The limited conversations he'd heard between Kolya and Sheppard's friends on Atlantis indicated that the Genii was a renegade from his own people. So the first job is to find out if this is still the case and then find out as much as he can about Kolya's current location. The only way he can get this information is by using the hive's network of human spies, the select group of worshippers who travel the galaxy in various guises, travellers, traders, whatever best fits the situation, collecting intelligence and information. But the galaxy is a big place and while he knows his own operatives are very effective they can only cover so much ground – if he wants this job completed quickly he will also need the spies of at least one other hive.

This is where things become more difficult. Todd sighs deeply, nothing ever seems to be easy amid the atmosphere of distrust created by this civil war. If word of a meeting with another hive becomes common knowledge in the alliance, he runs the risk of arousing suspicions and speculation he's hatching plans to take control. If that isn't enough, the situation is further complicated by the fact that he's unable to reveal the full details of why he wants to find this human. He's hidden the memories of his imprisonment by the Genii so deep in his mind they've been well out of the reach of even the most powerful queen or commander and he's not about to change that situation now.

Before that time of torture and despair he'd held a position of significant power and prestige as one of the oldest, most experienced Wraith commanders. Once he'd escaped with Sheppard he quickly realised that to admit he'd not only allowed himself to be captured by humans but had also been imprisoned and tortured like some caged animal would have irretrievably tainted his reputation and destroyed any chance of ever recovering that position. So he'd carefully rewritten his story to tell of time spent wandering the galaxy using the human's Stargates in an endless journey to find a world where he could reconnect with his Wraith brothers. Todd had been aware the story had some flaws but he'd only been tested a couple of times and both times it stood up to scrutiny.

Walking over to a large screen, he brings up a map that shows the location of the seven hives that are part of this alliance. He chuckles softly. So all he has to do is arrange a clandestine meeting with another hive and persuade its commander to hand over access to his network of spies without giving away too much information about why they are needed. Certainly it poses a challenge but one he feels more than adequate to meet.

He takes his time scanning the screen, weighing up the strengths and weaknesses of his fellow commanders and the spies who are loyal to them, before finally determining which hive best fits his needs. Moving to a bank of monitors, he transmits a message asking for a meeting. Wraith commanders respond badly to being given orders by any but their queen and only the leader of an alliance would ever presume to order other commanders to his presence. Todd had once held that power but now he can only ask and hope that his request is accepted.

He turns to the second in command. _"Take us out of orbit and head to the outer reaches of this quadrant."_

x-X-00-X-x

"I thought I'd probably find you here." The voice is muffled and difficult to recognise against the sound of the sea.

Sheppard jumps, hitting his elbow on the rail and sending his juice tumbling to oblivion over the edge as he swings around quickly to see who's joined him.

"Sorry, I couldn't see any way to let you know I was here that wouldn't startle you." Carter walks out from the shadows with a rather sheepish look on her face.

"Oh well, it's okay, you ... er ... I was just getting a little fresh air before turning in again." Sheppard smiles half-heartedly and looks back out to sea.

Carter smiles right back – his response tells her he knows exactly why she's suddenly appeared here in the middle of the night. "I know that's not true John."

Sheppard's body stiffens slightly in response to the challenge in these words – it's exactly the response she wanted. The hint of anger is barely detectable in his voice, but Sam knows it's there. "You've been talking to Teyla, or rather she's been talking to you. Now why doesn't that surprise me?"

"John, don't blame to Teyla, she's just concerned about you – we're all concerned about you."

"There's no need to be, I'm just having a few restless nights. No drama, no need for people to talk about me behind my back, I'm fine."

Carter finally moves to stand next to him and placing her hands on the railing her gaze is drawn to the ghostly expanse of the ocean visible to the horizon.

"Have you ever spoken to Todd about what happened between you?"

He casts a quick glance in her direction. "You've been taking lessons from Teyla too, no beating around the bush here..." His hand makes a slicing motion through the air. "...just cut straight to the point." Again Sheppard laughs half-heartedly but his response is quite emphatic. "No, I haven't spoken to Todd. I haven't figured out yet when's the right time to ask a life sucking alien who's fed on you to a point of near death, then turned around and given it all back, how he feels about the whole little adventure or whether it's causing him any sleepless nights!"

Ignoring his sarcasm, Sam is determined not to give up that easily. "Well, perhaps you should try. I know it wouldn't be easy but he must have his own memories of the Genii and they can't be very good ones. Maybe you can help each other."

"Colonel Sam Carter – galactic traveller and consulting psychiatrist to humans and Wraith. I'm just not sure how well your clientele will get on together in the waiting room."

"John..."

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for ... look, I know you're trying to help but this isn't really about Todd." Although the Wraith plays a prominent part in his nightmares, Sheppard has been sure up 'til now that he isn't the main problem but Sam's challenge sows a seed of doubt in his mind. "Well, maybe it is a little." He sighs as the truth becomes difficult to deny. "Yeah, okay, I'll admit being fed on isn't something I'd recommend or would ever want to go through again but I've got things sorted with him."

Sam doesn't really believe this but she's pleased he's finally talking. "Are you sure about that? Because from where I'm standing it seems that there are a number of issues here that are inextricably linked. What's really bothering you about this John – the fact that you were captured by the Genii, the fact that you were fed on by a Wraith, the fact that Kolya escaped?

Sheppard nibbles his bottom lip then takes a deep breath; if Sam wants him to talk about this then she'd better be ready to do more than just walk away like Teyla had in the mess hall. "Okay, you want to know what really bothered me, the thing that's stuck in my craw, the thing that's still eating away at me. It's the fact that one so called 'civilised' human, a soldier, could use a Wraith to torture another military officer. It's just not how things are done. You know as well as I do that the basis of military discipline is respect and recognition that even when you're dealing with enemies there are certain lines that can't be crossed and what Kolya did well and truly crossed the line that says there's no place for torture.

"John, the humans in this galaxy are different, they have different ethics, different values, they've had to develop their moral and ethical codes under the constant threat of an enemy against which they've had no protection and no way of defending themselves. We can't begin to understand what that's been like and we can't expect them to think the same way as we do about many things."

"Different ethics? Different values?" Sheppard can't understand how this is relevant in this particular situation. "Are you trying to argue some kind of defence for him?"

"No, John, far from it." Carter turns to look at him and shakes her head emphatically, she just wants him to put things in a broader perspective but obviously this approach is not going to work. "I'm just saying that things, behaviours, attitudes that we consider barbaric and unacceptable might be viewed differently here. I'm not say that makes them right but in many cases it doesn't make them wrong either, just different. I understand what you're saying and you're right Kolya crossed a line that's unacceptable in any galaxy. I think I'd feel pretty much the same as you are if our positions were reversed."

"Kolya broke every single rule that's guided my life in the military – what he did is just wrong, it's wrong in the Milky Way and it's wrong in the Pegasus Galaxy." Sheppard's anger has reached a point of critical momentum and he finally turns to face Sam. "And you know what, this won't be settled, it won't be over, until that son of a bitch is dealt with – either dead, preferably, or left to spend the rest of his miserable life rotting in a prison cell."

There, he's finally said it; what he really wants, needs, is revenge, retribution, pay back, call it what you want. The last words he'd spoken to Kolya were a promise to kill him next time they met and Sheppard is sure that once this promise is fulfilled the demons that have been haunting his mind for the past three years will be put to rest.

Carter nods her head but doesn't reply. She knows he has more to say and is prepared to give him the few minutes she knows he needs to steady his emotions again. His voice is calmer when he eventually speaks again.

"But it's difficult, like I said to Teyla, I don't really know how to deal with this, even now I know what 'this' is. We can't allocate resources to search the galaxy for a fugitive who doesn't want to be found. We both know the IOA would have a field day if we did. Besides this is my personal demon, I need to deal with it myself."

"No, _we _probably can't allocate resources to search but that doesn't mean we have to just sit here and do nothing. Look, we haven't been in contact with the Genii for several months, why don't you set up a meeting, you know, just a "touching base to see how things are going" sort of thing. Then you can use it to find out what they know about Kolya's whereabouts – Ladon Radim can't be sleeping too comfortably with his rival still at large and must be using Genii intelligence and agents to keep tabs on him or at least trying to."

Carter deliberately ignores the comment about needing to do this on his own, she knows as well as he does that his team just won't let that happen but now is not the time to bring this up.

Sheppard finally looks back out to sea and nods his head. There's still a long way to go but Sam's suggestion is a start, one that he should have thought of himself, and it signals her support for whatever way he chooses to deal with this situation.

x-X-00-X-x

The hives sit in orbit above an uninhabited planet in a solar system on the outer edge of the galaxy. It's a large red world that's too close to its sun to support any kind of life and the amount of time the hives can spend here is limited. However, the proximity to the sun provides some limited shielding from detection by other hives plus none would think to search this world for one orbiting hive let alone two.

As he goes down to meet his guest Todd is confident he's picked his prospective ally well. This commander has shown a significant level of trust by agreeing to meet on another hive and Todd feels sure he'll agree to a proposal that will not place his hive in danger.

The commander climbs out of his shuttle and straightens his long leather coat. He's shorter than Todd, as most Wraith are, but he's solidly built and his experience shows in the strong, confident way he carries himself. This is not some timid inexperienced commander who will agree to Todd's proposal without questioning the implications for his own hive. Both bow their heads as an acknowledgement of the other's position, neither serves a queen and theoretically they are of equal rank in the alliance but the visitor is neither as old nor as experienced as his host and recognises this fact by keeping his head inclined just long enough for Todd to lift his and see this gesture of respect.

They walk out of the dart bay and through the long winding corridors in a silence that isn't broken until they reach the place Todd has allocated for the meeting, a long narrow room off the commander's quarters primarily used for meetings that need to be conducted with a degree of privacy. A large table and several chairs dominate the room, its walls shine in a myriad of vibrant shades of reds and oranges and it radiates an organic aura that helps to nurture and support its occupants.

The two commanders sit down opposite each other – there is some tension in the air but it is based on uncertainty rather than distrust so Todd initiates the telpathic link and comes straight to the point. _"I have asked you here to discuss a proposal."_

"_I suspected as much but could not imagine what would be so important you would risk raising suspicion by arranging a meeting without the knowledge of our alliance leader."_ The commander's gaze is neutral but Todd had expected such a question.

"_This matter is of no importance to the alliance as a whole and I doubt very much that you would involve that one in something that did not warrant his concern." _

The visitor smiles and nods his head in agreement. _"No, I believe I would do exactly as you have done."_

"_Besides, this meeting will not last long enough to raise suspicions."_

This is exactly what the visitor had hoped to hear and a vague glimpse of relief momentarily flashes across his face as Todd continues.

"_Some time ago I had an encounter with a human that almost cost me my life." _Todd unconsciously flexes his feeding hand in anticipation although he decides to take a less personal, more collective approach to his reason for wanting to find Kolya. _"The time has come to show him that he cannot deal with Wraith in such a way and expect to escape retribution. I seek only the help of your worshippers to track down the location of the world on which this vermin is hiding, nothing more."_

"_Why is finding this human so important to you?"_

"_I do not think that any human should believe he can freely challenge the supremacy of Wraith without expecting to be punished. I have no doubt he will have bragged to other humans about our encounter and they need to be shown the folly in such behaviour."_

"_Why did you not deal with him at the time? Why leave it until now?"_

These are valid questions that Todd knows must be answered to the other's satisfaction before he will agree to the proposal but he still finds them irritating. He utters a low growl before responding verbally rather than telepathically.

"As I said, it almost cost me my life. This human was not alone and I must admit it was only through luck that I survived. I have waited until now because ... I have been involved in other things."

The tone of Todd's voice indicates he is not prepared to elaborate on this statement. The visitor smiles. He knows this one has had dealings with the humans of Atlantis that have benefitted both Wraith and humans; perhaps this is an opportunity to find out more about this link. Todd notices the smile and the thoughts behind it. Deciding he's done enough explaining to justify this request for assistance, he reverts to telepathic communication.

"_But what happened before is not important now. My own spies are more than capable of handling this job but it is something I wish to finish quickly which is why I am asking for your spies to also gather information about this human."_

The commander realises he's not going to get anything more out of this wily old Wraith and looks down at his long clawed hands for several minutes weighing up this proposal.

Finally he nods in agreement._ "I agree, I will allow my spies to do this on your behalf. But we both know this help you seek carries risks – if any of them comes to harm I will expect a replacement of equal value."_

This time Todd smiles and nods in agreement. _"Naturally, I would expect nothing less myself."_


	3. Chapter 3

Two human males sit on the floor at the end of one of the hive's dart bays, cross-legged, their backs against the rich red wall, their heads together, deep in conversation. They've known each other a long time but operate in different parts of the galaxy so their paths rarely cross; this is the first time they've actually been on the hive together for a while and they welcome the rare opportunity to exchange news in an environment where they can talk freely. One of them, the oldest of the pair, looks up as an incoming dart passes slowly and two more human males materialise some distance away in the centre of the bay.

These two newcomers obviously know each other too and are familiar with the beaming process, talking quietly as they take a few minutes to recover from its destabilising effects before heading over to join the first pair. Although this is not their home hive they feel comfortable enough to also sit down cross-legged to await the arrival of a Wraith commander who'll grace them with his presence in his own good time.

-o-o-o-o-

Todd looks down into the uninspiring faces of the humans who now stand in the dart bay but isn't fooled by appearances. Here are four of the most experienced spies operating in the galaxy; individuals who've spent much of their adult lives travelling from world to world collecting intelligence, a testament to their expert skills and innate will to survive. Ultimately their appearance is the reason for their success; they have nondescript faces that lack any distinguishing features, they can mingle with a crowd and not be noticed, they can live in a community without leaving any tangible trace of their existence and herein lays their value to their Wraith masters. Although Todd has over thirty spies out in the galaxy doing his bidding, there are only two of them here now, the other two came from the hive that's just now leaving this planet. But he's quite satisfied. These four are all he needs to begin the subtle process of ensuring his instructions infiltrate the networks of spies throughout the galaxy.

He looks across at the two newcomers knowing that their confident stance masks a sense of uncertainty. They've never been loaned to another commander before let alone one who projects such a dominant, disturbing yet strangely charismatic demeanour. While their lives are spent in dangerous situations, they've never come across an individual Wraith who fills them with as much apprehension as this one and now he temporarily controls their destiny.

"What have you been told of this mission?"

It takes the visiting spies a few seconds to realise they are being spoken to and the tenor of Todd's voice reinforces their perceptions about his personality. They exchange a quick glance before the older one responds, head bowed to avoid looking this formidable Wraith in the eye.

"Nothing Master, we know only to follow your instructions until you are finished with us."

A soft growl of satisfaction rises in Todd's throat and he nods – just what he wanted to hear.

He turns to address his next words to all four agents. "I want information about a human called Kol-_ya_." His tongue caresses the syllables of his quarry's name and betrays the depth of his feeling. "I believe he is a renegade from a group of humans called Genii so he may either be living openly somewhere using a different name or be hiding away on some remote world."

"I have met this human." Todd looks inquiringly at the younger of his own spies, a confident young man he's used before on jobs that require a more subtle approach. "Before he became a renegade, when I was in the Genii settlement I told you about."

"Yes, I remember. You can describe this human's appearance to the others." Like all Wraith, Todd's highly developed sense of smell means he recognises others, including humans, by their scent rather than their appearance. He neither knows nor cares about how humans see each other or what particular features are important for them to recognise each other, so while Kolya's face is etched deep in his mind, he cannot find the words to adequately describe it to his spies.

"It is important this human does not become aware of our purpose. If you locate his whereabouts do not consider travelling there. Any information will be passed to me immediately. You will be held responsible for ensuring my instructions reach the others in your networks and you will make sure this is done quickly. Do I make myself clear? Do you have any questions?"

All four spies shake their heads slowly. His spies know their master well enough to understand exactly what he expects while the others gauge it'd be far better to seek additional guidance from their new accomplices rather than their new master.

Todd looks thoughtfully at his borrowed resources – he still senses their raw fear lying just below their uncertainty and knows exactly how to make this emotion work in his favour.

"I have high expectations of the quality of the service my spies provide and I do not take failure and disappointment well." He walks over, reaches out with his feeding hand to straighten the coat front of the older spy and smiles down into his face. When he speaks again, his voice is barely more than a whisper. "I am under an obligation to your commander to replace any from your hive who come to harm while working for me, no matter how that harm might befall them. I'm sure we agree that it will be better if I'm not forced to fulfil this obligation."

The threat implicit in these words is understood only too well and the human bows his head to hide the fear in his face. "Yes Master, we will not fail you."

"Good."

Todd leaves the dart bay without a backward glance. Although confident his spies will do their work well, his mind is moving on to the next element of his plan in which he will play a more active role. He telepathically sends the coordinates of their next destination to the second in command and almost immediately feels the rhythmic pulse of the hive's engines as his long, powerful strides carry him back to the control room.

x-X-00-X-x

It's been nearly five years since Sheppard and McKay first set foot in this world occupied by the Genii who were, for all appearances at least, an agrarian, pre-industrial society. They'd come looking for tavo beans and allies; instead they stumbled onto one of the most technologically advanced races in the galaxy who were developing a line of primitive nuclear bombs in a secret underground production facility contaminated with deadly radiation. McKay knows the Genii have now abandoned that facility, moved their Stargate and relocated the majority of their population to a similar, non contaminated facility on the other side of the planet otherwise he'd never have volunteered to accompany Sheppard.

As they tread the well defined track that leads away from the gate, they catch the sweet scent of spring blossoms that fills the air making a pleasant change from the salty marine atmosphere of Atlantis. As on that first occasion, the sun is shining and both men enjoy its warmth on their backs although Sheppard is aware that if it gets too much warmer McKay's satisfaction could easily evaporate into mild hysteria about being exposed to dangerous rays. Luckily the scientist seems more alarmed by the small midges that swarm silently around them attracted by the faint sheen of sweat that's starting to appear on their faces.

"Relax Rodney, they're harmless and they're not going to bite you."

"Oh really, so you're an expert on alien insects now? You have absolutely no idea what these things are – they probably can bite and most likely carry a multitude of diseases." Sheppard rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to speak but McKay isn't finished yet. "Are you sure we're going the right way? We haven't been to this facility before and you did get us lost last time we were on this world." He uses his P90 as an ineffective fly swat.

"No, I didn't get us lost, I was just taking the shortest route from the gate to the village. End of story. If you look where you're walking now you'll see this is the main track that we've followed all the way from the gate and which, I assume, will take us to the village. Happy?"

"I suppose ... but d'you think we could walk faster, this sun is getting very hot and..."

"Okay, okay, we'll walk faster. Just stop waving that damned gun around, you're makin' me nervous."

Sheppard is relieved when they crest a small hill to see the first rustic cottages of the Genii settlement nestling among the trees just down the track and he spots one of Ladon's lieutenants coming along a narrower, winding track off to the right. He's approaching quickly and they soon see he's a tall, thin man who greets them with a frown.

"We were supposed to meet at the gate."

"Oh, yeah, sorry 'bout that, we just got here a little early and since it was such a nice day thought we'd take in some of the scenery." Sheppard accompanies his words with a smile but it does nothing to lighten the Genii's mood.

"Follow me."

-o-o-o-o-

McKay wrinkles his nose as they walk along a maze of corridors each one identical to the one they've just left. He's never really liked enclosed spaces and even though this facility isn't contaminated with radiation, it's still old and full of stale, musty air that he's sure can't be healthy.

Sheppard's military mind has a different focus. Despite the fact that the design of Genii technology still reminds him of earth technology from the 1930s, he notices that they've incorporated some improved security features into their new home including some basic surveillance equipment and a series of solid metal shock doors that look as if they'd withstand sustained attack by most of the weapons technology he's seen in Pegasus, including Wraith.

Finally they stop in front of a set of elegant double timber doors that their escort swings open to reveal a large room that mirrors one they'd eaten in with Cowen, the previous Genii leader, during their first visit to this world. Large tapestries hang from the walls and a subtle light cascades from two large chandeliers that hang over a long timber table resplendent with carved legs and matching high backed chairs upholstered with fine grained leather. Ladon Radim sits at the head of the table facing them.

The visitors look round as they walk in and quickly decide this is not to their particular taste but then neither of them has ever been big on interior design. As the doors close behind them, Sheppard stops to run his hand along the top of what is obviously a high quality table.

"Classy furniture, I though nuclear bomb making was the Genii speciality not fine carpentry?"

"Oh we didn't make it. I managed to acquire it as part of an agreement to provide some assistance to a community that was having problems with their neighbours."

Carter's comments about different values and ethics spring to Sheppard's mind – obviously some concepts, hired muscle for one, are universal. He raises his eyebrows and looks across to where McKay is closely examining an erotic scene on one of the tapestries. Sheppard coughs and the scientist swings around looking like a schoolboy whose mother has caught him reading a girlie magazine.

The atmosphere is quite relaxed as the two visitors pull out chairs on opposite sides of the table, sit down and turn to face Ladon. A tray holding a jug of green liquid and several glasses is on the table and the Genii pours three glasses, hands one each to Sheppard and McKay but leaves the last one on the tray. Sheppard picks up on a sense of expectation, obviously having requested the meeting he's expected to begin the conversation.

"It's been a while since we met and we thought we'd just come by and see how you're settling into your new bunkers, share any info on the Wraith, that sort of thing."

"We completed our move with a minimum of fuss although to be honest, it's been difficult for some, especially the old and some of the weaker members of the settlement but they've managed. We've moved our nuclear development program to another site, complete with the safety features you told us about Dr McKay..." Sheppard notices the smug little smile this news brings to McKay's face and knows he hasn't heard the end of it. "...and we've permanently sealed off our old facility. As for the Wraith, obviously we don't have the same sophisticated monitoring capabilities that you possess on Atlantis, but we've noticed, as I'm sure you have, that this civil war seems to be altering their behaviour and taking its toll."

"Yeah, they're becoming more even suspicious of others and forming alliances although from what we've seen individual hives are still looking out first and foremost for themselves. How's your sister doing?"

"I doubt she'll ever recover her full strength but she's doing okay. Thank you for asking." The Genii leader leans back in his chair, links his fingers together and finally graces his visitors from Atlantis with a smile. "So now we've got the formalities out of the way do you want to tell me why you're really here?"

Sheppard tries to look surprised by this challenge but fails miserably. "I told you, we're just seeing how things are going. We're supposed to be allies and that's the kinda thing that allies do, keep in contact with each other."

"Colonel Sheppard, I know our meetings before I became leader of the Genii were often under difficult circumstances but I thought we'd started to trust each other since then. Please don't undermine that trust by treating me and my people like fools – you're here for a reason and I have to admit I'm disappointed you can't just come straight out and say what you want."

Sheppard looks at McKay who just shrugs his shoulders. "All yours."

"Okay, d'you know where Kolya is?

"Ahhh." Ladon nods his head slightly and smiles. "I've often wondered if the time would ever come when you'd want to exact some sort of revenge for what he did to you."

A sense of annoyance that he's going to have to defend his actions colours Sheppard's tone. "No, this isn't about revenge, it's about making sure that a man who has such little respect for human life pays the price for his all his crimes."

"By crimes you mean trying to take control of Atlantis and what he did to you personally? Don't look so indignant Colonel, if I were in your shoes I'd feel exactly the same way. So you're here to find out if I'm keeping tabs on my rival."

"Are you?"

"We try but as you know he's a very clever, experienced tactician who's motivated by the belief he has a genuine claim on the leadership of our people. We lost touch with him briefly after the incident with you and that Wraith. When we picked up his trail again, he was trying to find support for an uprising which still hasn't eventuated and probably never will. I must admit our recent surveillance efforts haven't been as rigorous as I would have liked. Things have been busy and I've got the additional issue of trying to make sure that his agents don't infiltrate my own circle of advisers. The latest rumour we heard was that he's been laying low, consolidating his position I expect."

"Don't suppose you have any idea where?"

"No, he seems to have a preference for keeping out of sight and staying away from the bigger trading centres. We occasionally check our unused outposts and sometimes find little signs that they might have been inhabited but, of course, that doesn't automatically mean Kolya's been there."

"Any idea how many followers he's got now?"

"Ah, now that's the tricky question. Hard core supporters who form his body guard and inner circle – I'd say perhaps twenty, thirty at most. Sympathisers are more difficult to pin down but they're out there – spread across the galaxy feeling alienated from their people but just not quite bitter enough to risk their lives in an uprising. In many ways I think their animosity to my regime is maintained by the knowledge that Kolya is still out there providing a potential rallying point if they ever care to escalate their own issues."

Sheppard is almost reluctant to ask too many more questions – he doesn't like the answers he's already got so why look for more doubt and uncertainty. McKay clearly doesn't feel the same constraints though.

"So shouldn't you be doing something more to find him?"

"Are you looking for him yourselves?"

"No, we thought we'd come and find out what you know before we start combing the galaxy for him."

"Is that what you intend to do?" Ladon looks mildly surprised and turns to Sheppard for a response to this question.

"No, we all know there's no use searching openly for a man who clearly doesn't want to be found." Sheppard glances over to McKay to make sure the scientist understands not to intervene in the conversation again. "No, we'll just start asking a few questions during our off-world missions and see what turns up."

The Genii shakes his head. "And I'll ask my agents to also make discrete inquiries. Now, in the spirit of our alliance, I'm prepared to share any useful information we might come across, are you prepared to do the same?"

"Oh yeah, you've got my word you'll be the first to know if we find Kolya." Sheppard has no hesitation in agreeing to Ladon's request, but also has no intention of sharing information on Kolya's whereabouts until he's dealt with the rebel himself.

x-X-00-X-x

The solitary dart skims across the tree tops with the morning sun at its tail, lessening the chance of it being spotted. The pilot has been fully briefed by his commander so he knows exactly who his targets are and, if the hive's agent has done his job properly, where they'll be. Slowing as he banks over the fields where these pathetic humans work to grow food in the rich red dirt, he sees a gradual realisation appear on their faces as they spot his craft and his excitement rises as he senses the fear his presence generates.

This is a small village on a remote world but he recognises the communal square he's seen in so many human settlements he's culled. Sure enough, his targets are standing on the steps outside a large oblong building, three humans, two males and one female, marked out by the red scarf tied to the leather tool bag that sits on the Wraith spy's shoulder. He adjusts his course, slows again, activates the dart's culling beam and is gone in the blink of an eye.

Too late a small group of Genii soldiers run out into the square powerless do anything but join the other occupants staring into the space where their fellow villagers had stood only seconds before.

-o-o-o-o-

The fear in the room is palpable but the scent of strong emotions emanating from the two humans they guard leaves the two Wraith drones unmoved. A female of middle age sits on a hard wooden chair, rocking gently with her hands wrapped around her waist, tears gently rolling down her face. Her male companion of a similar age stands quietly looking down at the woman with a hand resting gently on her back. They're both village councillors, respected members of the outpost Genii community where they've lived together since they were young adults. They look up as the drones move out of the room leaving them in cold, dark silence.

The woman speaks first, her usually strong voice now subdued by an uncontrollable tremble. "Why have we been singled out and left here? Where do you think they've taken the rest of them? What do they want?"

Her companion shakes his head. "Loris, I know only as much as you. I..."

He stops as a tall, powerfully built male Wraith enters the room. Feeling Loris stiffen in fear, Audren bends down closer in an effort to shield and protect her from this monster.

Todd is pleased – his spies have delivered results far faster than he'd expected and when one reported hearing these humans talking about Kolya he decided to personally find out exactly what they know. He scans their minds quickly but what he seeks remains hidden, clearly it isn't something they consider important. Once he would have just pillaged their minds to get this information but his dealings with the humans from Atlantis have shown him that sometimes it can be quicker to just ask questions. He senses their fear but it doesn't stimulate his excitement as it did the dart pilot, rather he knows he must allay it if these humans are to provide him with any useful information.

"You are here because I need some information, nothing more." He points to another chair. "Sit down." Although he wants to stay close to Loris, Audren obeys without question.

Todd remains standing, partly as a totally unnecessary strategy to remind these humans who controls their destiny, but mostly because he has no intention of staying here too long.

"I want to know the whereabouts of one known as Kolya." He speaks in a low voice far softer than his usual tones.

"We are not sympathisers of his cause so know nothing about where he is or what he might be planning." She might stink of fear but this human female's voice has lost the tremor and her response is delivered with a strong clear voice.

Not what he wants to hear. Todd moves to stand behind the woman and places his hands on the back of her chair. She moves forward slightly to avoid any possibility of touching him and her whole body stiffens in response to his presence.

"Indeed, so you know nothing about him?"

"Our village is loyal to Chief Radim. We don't have anything to do with Kolya."

"I have heard differently."

"Then you have been wrongly informed. We know nothing."

Todd growls quietly. He's in no mood to pander to her misplaced loyalty and besides he's getting tired of asking questions. Sensing the male's loyalty to Kolya is not as strong, he decides to try a different approach.

"I do not like being lied to." Pulling the female off the chair, his feeding slit forms a raw, vivid red slash as he moves his hand on her chest and prepares to feed.

"No! Stop, please." The hand moves back slightly waiting for the male to continue. "One of his lieutenants visited our village looking for support. He mentioned only that Kolya is on a remote world in the fourth quadrant. We don't know exactly where ... only his most trusted supporters would know that. Please ... don't hurt her. I swear to you this is all we know."

Todd nods slowly as two unarmed drones re-enter the room. His lip curls contemptuously as he searches the humans' minds and confirms they have nothing more of value to give him.

"Take them away."

"Where are you taking us? You promised we'd be safe, that you only wanted information and we've told you everything we know." The female's still defiant voice is now tinged with fear as she clings to her partner.

Turning as he reaches the door, Todd's cold response destroys any hopes of mercy his captives might be holding. "I made no promise. I wanted information which you have provided ... in part. I do not keep humans on this hive who are no longer useful to me."

He doesn't wait for a reply – they'll have the choice of either becoming worshippers or meals but their ultimate fate is not his concern. Again he sends his second in command a set of coordinates so they can be on their way to a part of the galaxy that will hopefully provide more useful information.

x-X-00-X-x

A hot shower had never felt so good. Sheppard stands like a statue, head bowed, hands by his sides as the powerful stream of water washes away the dust and sand he'd brought back from the desert planet his team left behind only hours earlier. Their mission had been to convince the inhabitants of a world with a rapidly diminishing water supply to relocate to a new world that will allow them to not only survive but prosper and grow. It'd been a hard sell that eventually only succeeded when Teyla and Ronan used their local knowledge to swing the argument. Unfortunately, things became difficult after that as a sand storm blew up when they were half way back to the gate and they were forced to take shelter amid some rocks and spindly vegetation.

Sheppard wraps a towel around his waist, wanders out of his bathroom, lies down on his bed and closes his eyes. Each night is bringing him deeper, less troubled sleep but tonight he's feeling particularly tired. Knowing he must eventually head out to grab some dinner he's reluctant to lay here too long but the shower has done its job well and he quickly drifts into a quiet, relaxed sleep.

The voice of one of the control room technician's finally infiltrates his sub-conscious and he wakes with a little start.

"Colonel Sheppard, are you there?"

"Yeah, yeah, I was just in the shower."

"Sorry to disturb you then sir but we've got an incoming transmission from Ladon Radim."

"I'll be right there."

-o-o-o-o-

Carter and the rest of the team are already there and Sheppard shoots a quick smile their way before he turns to the screen.

"Ladon, don't tell me you've tracked Kolya down already?"

The Genii leader smiles and shakes his head. "Unfortunately, no, but a couple of things have happened that might interest you."

"Really?" Sheppard's weariness disappears in a flash.

"Shortly after our meeting, one of our outer settlements was culled and now another one has been attacked today. Both cullings followed a pattern we've never seen before – a single dart came in daylight, took only a couple of people and was gone before anyone really realised what'd happened."

Carter and Sheppard exchange glances.

"What's the second thing?"

"One of our agents on a remote world in the third quadrant of the galaxy was told about a stranger, a trader, who'd been there just two days earlier asking questions about Kolya – said he owed him money and wanting to know if anyone'd had contact with him lately. The locals weren't sure but they had their suspicions that the stranger was a Wraith worshipper, a spy – he appeared out of nowhere and then disappeared just as quickly, the way Wraith spies usually approach a settlement. More than a coincidence I think and I just thought you might be interested. I'll be in touch if and when I hear anything more, as I trust you will be if you find out anything that you should share."

"Yeah, of course, we've got an agreement."

The transmission ends with the sound of Ladon's ironic laughter reverberating in the speaker. Sheppard turns to the others who all look as surprised as he feels. McKay is the first to find his tongue.

"Well, well, I guess we all know there's only one Wraith in this galaxy who's got as much reason as us to want to find Kolya."

Sheppard's interest is twigged by McKay's use of the word 'us' rather than 'you' but he lets it go for the moment. "Todd ... you know I didn't think Wraith were into revenge but I can't really think of any other reason why he'd be looking for Kolya."

Carter shrugs her shoulders. "Well, we all know Todd's approach to many things is different to that we'd usually expect from a Wraith. I said he might also have some unresolved issues with the Genii." Sheppard raises his eyebrows, the last thing he wants to hear now is the "I told you so" line but he refrains from interrupting. "We know he's worked pretty hard over the past few years to regain his power base amongst the Wraith, perhaps he feels comfortable enough now to take time out to deal with Kolya."

"Mmm, I guess that could be the reason. Kolya kept telling me it wasn't personal..." Sheppard shakes his head and it's clear he's talking to himself as much as the others watching him. "...but for me this is personal so I don't really give a damn what Todd's doin' just as long as he doesn't get in my way."

"Well, you know I don't really think this is going to be quite that simple." McKay's voice of reason cuts through the defiance Sheppard is generating. "Look, if Todd is looking for Kolya it's not to give him a hug and tell him all's forgotten so if he's as determined as you are to bring this business to an end then he's not going to take kindly to you trying to beat him to the prize so to speak. Things could turn very nasty, very quickly and I for one don't want to be in the middle of it all when that happens!"

Teyla agrees. "Rodney is quite right. We need to think carefully about how to handle things when, and I'm sure it will be when not if, we run into Todd. He might have helped us out on occasions but I think in this situation cooperation will be the last thing on his mind. He's a Wraith."

Teyla looks at Ronon who nods in agreement – they must remind Sheppard of the side of Todd's character he hides so well when dealing with them here on Atlantis. "_A Wraith_ ... until you came along he viewed all humans with the same cold contempt you've seen from other Wraith and if you two hadn't shared that experience with Kolya then he'd treat you exactly the same way. We all know that he helps us because it benefits his own cause too. If he truly is hunting Kolya it will be to take his life and we need to think very carefully about the wisdom of getting in his way."


	4. Chapter 4

The second in command stands before the array of screens and monitors that form the hub of the hive's vast communications network. His face is closed as he watches the stream of characters of another intelligence report flash up on the screen. Similar items have been coming in regularly through the hive's external communication system since they'd met the other alliance hive in the shadow of that desolate red world and the commander had sent his shadowy agents out into the galaxy to gather intelligence. And each new report further fuels the second's sense of frustration that he can't access the information they hold.

Spies have their own unique method of communicating with hives that involves small personal transceivers, relay stations and special coding. On arrival their reports are immediately diverted onto an isolated secondary system which means initially they can only be decrypted and read through a special terminal and screen in the commander's quarters. Access by other crew members is based on the commander's assessment of how much they need to be involved in any particular clandestine project.

The lieutenant twists his short well groomed beard through his fingers as he considers the situation and, more importantly, his own position. Clearly this operation is of great personal importance to the commander and it is his prerogative to share information with the rest of his crew. But on this occasion he's chosen not to do this and the second has had to mask his disappointment that he, at least, hasn't been taken into his leader's confidence. After all, he holds the position of second in command on this hive because this older Wraith trusts his judgement and, perhaps more importantly, his loyalty. As he looks across at the calm, controlled profile of his leader who, as usual, manages to keep his own thoughts well hidden behind an impenetrable barrier built from age and experience, his irritation rises and finally the mask begins to crack.

-o-o-o-o

Todd's strong green hands control the hive and he _was_ enjoying the sense of power and satisfaction that comes from allowing the ship's organic systems to meld with his mind. But now his attention is reluctantly drawn to his lieutenant, sensing for the first time the irritation, frustration and disappointment this relatively young Wraith has been hiding. As the torrent of negative auras fill the command centre, Todd realises they are directed primarily at him but rather than feeling anger at something that might easily be construed as disloyalty, he takes stock of how they've arrived at this situation.

It's clear this discontent stems from his failure to take his second into his confidence and share information about this mission. As he turns his narrowed eyes on his subordinate, he realises he's been so consumed by his personal vendetta against Kolya that he's completely overlooked how his actions might appear to others. Necessity had forced him to trust his fellow commander in order to access his network of spies but he'd ignored the knowledge and support he could get from his own senior crew members, especially his lieutenant.

He's a Wraith commander so will never admit his actions may have been wrong to any except, perhaps, the Queen he serves. On this occasion though, Todd knows he needs to address the situation – growling softly he initiates the subliminal link with his lieutenant's troubled mind.

"_We are looking for a human. One particular human with whom I had an encounter some time ago that almost cost me my life. The time has come to teach him that he cannot threaten Wraith in such a way without suffering retribution. I wish to deliver this retribution quickly so enlisted the spies from another hive to assist with the intelligence gathering."_

"_Are we close to finding him?" _The second gives no sign of the turmoil he's been experiencing.

"_No. I know the quadrant where he was last seen but it is outside our alliance's territory. Our spies are narrowing the search down to possible worlds. It is a difficult task. This human has been a renegade from his own race, the ones they call Genii, for some time so is accustomed to hiding and is well practised in recognising and avoiding attempts to find his location."_

"_Then how will we find him?"_

"_You will read all the intelligence reports and tell me of any information you consider significant, anything that may be useful in this search."_

"_As you wish commander."_

Todd walks over to a control pad on the wall, keys in a code and they move together into a small room that affords more privacy than the command centre. It's much darker than the room they've just left with the only light coming from a dormant screen but their sensitive eyes adjust quickly. Stopping at the terminal that controls the screen, Todd keys in another code to allow access to the intelligence reports and the lieutenant keys in his personal code to ensure only he has access. Looking down on the young face in front of him, Todd sees a fleeting look of satisfaction that he is finally demonstrating the trust his junior has been seeking, trust he is certain is not misplaced.

-o-o-o-o-

The second closes his eyes, rolls his head to stretch his tired neck muscles, looks down again at the monitor and wonders fleetingly why he was so keen to be involved in this work. He's quickly discovered something all commanders know; intelligence reports contain much information that is mundane and extremely tedious to read. It's often the case that key information is only pieced together after going through a series of reports and he understands now exactly why he's been given this job. More importantly though, he believes he's actually found something useful. He reaches out to let the commander know and doesn't have to wait long for the tall figure to stride into the room.

"_What have you found?"_

"_Mostly I have confirmed what you already know but I believe I have found something else that may be significant. A number of reports mention that humans are also looking for your quarry."_

"_I know that. I told you he is a renegade with aspirations to lead his people so it is not surprising humans are looking for him. Is this all you have to tell me?"_

"_No. At first I thought as you do that they are of his kind. But I have re-read some of the reports and I am certain the level of human interest in him has increased recently. This seems strange when, as you say, he has been a renegade for some time. Why the sudden interest in finding him?" _Todd stiffens and looks intensely at his junior. _"Commander, I do not believe that all the humans who are seeking this Kolya are Genii."_

"Sheppard!" The commander whispers under his breath but his second is sharp enough to hear and recognise the name.

"_You believe they are from Atlantis?"_

He watches his leader walk over to the small portal that looks out over the massive bays that house the hive's squadrons of darts.

"_I want information about what these humans from Atlantis are doing to find this Genii."_ He turns back to his lieutenant. _"You have done well."_

The second bows his head with a satisfied smile as the commander leaves the room. He's now responsible for passing these new instructions on to the spies, he knows what this mission is all about and he's further enhanced his reputation with his leader. Yes, he feels very pleased with himself.

-o-o-o-o-

A smile slowly plays at the corners of Todd's mouth as he walks through the hive to his quarters. Every instinct he has tells him this _must_ be Sheppard who's joined the chase for this human who abused and tortured them both. He's not really surprised. From what he's seen Sheppard is a human with a strong sense of what he considers right and wrong and Todd has to admit that by human standards what the Genii forced him to do to Sheppard was wrong. Of course, the torture that was inflicted on him was wrong by Wraith standards too although for very different reasons which he doubted Sheppard would understand.

They've never spoken about what happened in that cold, dark prison but in Todd's mind the whole thing is so clear cut so there isn't really much to discuss. Looking down at his feeding hand, his mind travels back to that early morning in the forest when he'd taken as much as he dare from Sheppard, leaving him barely clinging to life.

He'd assessed the situation using cold, hard Wraith logic rather than unreliable emotions humans seem to use in making decisions and knew that he alone had the best chance of overcoming their hunters. Taking Sheppard's energy had ensured that they both survived and the act of restoring his life in full more than compensated for the pain he'd caused by taking it. He's always believed that the animosity and attitude of distrust Sheppard has shown towards him since then is based purely and simply on the fact that he's a Wraith but perhaps he's been wrong. Could it also be based on some residual anger about being fed on?

Unable to answer this question, Todd turns his mind back to what really intrigues him right now – he assumes that Sheppard is also seeking revenge so why have they both decided to pursue this action at the same time? Is he interested enough to make contact with Atlantis to talk about this coincidence though? He chuckles softy to himself, knowing the answer before he's even finished posing the question; he's in no mood to listen to Sheppard's well-worn routine of threatening his life if he steps out of line. So while he's curious he's also happy to let his curiosity go unanswered for the time being, content in the knowledge that, at the very least, Sheppard's involvement will add an additional layer of interest to his own hunt.

x-X-00-X-x

The day is getting colder, the sun will now be at the highest point of its journey across the sky but its rays haven't' made it through the dark, dense cloud and the rain that's been falling since dawn is now coming down in strong, heavy sheets blown by an equally strong wind. A Stargate and a small gray wooden building share a flat grassy clearing in the midst of a tall dark green conifer forest. The building has a single door and two windows that face out towards the gate giving it the look of a sentry post and a twist of smoke from the single chimney indicates that it's being used for such a purpose.

The door opens and a lone man steps out, his body wrapped in a long, heavy coat, he braces against the elements as rain quickly begins to drip off the peak of his cap. Despite this stance, an onlooker would still see a tall, well built man looking intently towards the Stargate, his face set in a grim frown that reflects his state of mind.

Acastus Kolya watches as the gate springs to life and one of his men walks through the event horizon looking very smug. Kolya's frown deepens. This soldier was sent out several days ago to find information on what Ladon Radim is up to and he'd better have gathered something useful because his commander is getting tired of his men coming back from scouting missions with little or no information. Kolya walks forward to join the man on the short, muddy walk back to their settlement.

"What did you find out?"

"That there are people out there looking for us, commander."

"Fool, they are always looking for us. Ladon's efforts might not be very rigorous or effective but his spies are always on the lookout." Kolya is in no mood to play games.

The bodyguard's thoughts still linger on the rare but very satisfying liaison he had with a woman during his time away but finally sensing his commander's bad temper he focuses on the job at hand. "Yes sir, but these are not Ladon's henchmen. These are soldiers from Atlantis who just happened to turn up on one of the outpost worlds after a culling."

"A culling? The outposts have always been considered safe from culling because of their small size and remote locations."

"Well, it seems this wasn't your standard type culling, just a few people were taken."

"Are you sure it was a culling?"

The bodyguard shrugs his shoulders. "That's the word. A single dart took two villager councillors and some stranger no one knew or cared about."

"And these soldiers from Atlantis, how do you know they were looking for us?"

"As you know they usually turn up after a culling to offer help and medical supplies. Well, this time they also asked some questions about you, wanting to know if anyone had seen you or if you were still alive."

"Did the villagers give them any information?"

"They said no. We have the sympathy of a number of the village counsellors and the Atlanteans went away empty handed."

"Good."

Certainly the circumstances of the culling sound unusual but Kolya knows the Wraith are involved in a civil war that has changed many of their usual patterns of activity so he dismisses this information as insignificant. No, what really takes his interest is why the Atlanteans are looking for him after all this time and what opportunities this news might provide to improve his own situation.

-o-o-o-o-

The band of Genii rebels arrived on this world some time ago, the latest stop on their underground journey since Kolya's unsuccessful attempt to depose Ladon Radim. Long ago it had been the site of a mining operation of some kind but the original population had abandoned it, either after the ore ran out or the operation became unprofitable, and it had remained uninhabited. It was well away from the usual trading routes, the Stargate came with its own guard house and they had never been disturbed by any accidental visitors. All in all it offered a group of renegades the perfect base from which to travel the galaxy gathering support for their cause.

It wasn't a large settlement but the buildings had been built of stone so were remarkably well preserved given the long period of time since they were last occupied. They'd required few repairs to make them weatherproof again and the Genii had deliberately left many buildings untouched, restoring only a handful of miner's cottages, the village inn and one larger building that they secured as a warehouse and arsenal.

-o-o-o-o-

Kolya is alone in a large room of what was once the village inn, its former purpose evident from the long bar that extends along one wall and the booths of seats and tables around the other three. The shelves behind the bar still hold some bottles of liquor and the room is occasionally restored to its former glory when the Genii either feel they have something worth celebrating or need their spirits lifting, usually the latter. A fire crackles in the hearth and Kolya stands close trying to draw the cold and damp out of his clothes and his bones, his mind fixated on the news his bodyguard brought back from the outside world.

So the Atlanteans are looking for him. He'd never seriously considered such a threat from this quarter and it poses an interesting dilemma about how he's going to respond. Does he just sit and wait for them to utilise their impressive array of technology to find him? They'll be exchanging information with Ladon Radim and will certainly be more diligent in their search than his erstwhile colleague. Or should he take the initiative and go on the offensive to again capture the one he feels certain is leading this chase. Colonel John Sheppard.

Sheppard has been a thorn in his side since their paths first crossed during that ill-fated attempt to seize Atlantis that former Chief Cowen had ordered before Kolya's strike force were ready. The pain that lingers in his left shoulder from Sheppard's well aimed bullet is a constant reminder of this first encounter. Since then he'd come off second best in every meeting with this human who'd blown in from some distance galaxy with the ability to use the technology of the Ancients. In fact if it weren't for the hatred he feels towards Ladon, Kolya knows he could easily transfer all the frustration and bitterness about his current situation squarely onto Sheppard's shoulders.

As his animosity towards Sheppard starts to rise, he takes the poker from the wall beside the hearth and bends to stir the fire before adding more logs. He closes his eyes. This is no way to think about how to deal with Sheppard; he must be more focused. A couple of deep breaths have the desired calming effect and as his annoyance starts to fade, he turns his mind to consider the situation strategically rather than personally. This is an opportunity to finally settle the score with Sheppard – all he has to do is work out the best way to achieve this end.

x-X-00-X-x

Sheppard is standing on the balcony outside the mess, back against the railing, bouncing a new tennis ball against the wall. He has no idea where he's picked it up from, he hates tennis, but at least it provides a way to release some of the tension he's trying to deal with right now.

He thinks back to his conversation out here with Sam Carter that night shortly after this whole problem had reared its ugly head. On the positive side, he's now worked out how he feels about Kolya so that's sorted in his mind. But he'd also told Sam that he had things worked out with Todd and now he's had time to absorb the news that he and the Wraith are in a race to find Kolya he's finally sure this isn't really true.

Narrowing his eyes against the last defiant rays of the sun, he turns to look out over the ocean and catches the brilliant red, orange and pink tones of the sunset infiltrating a bank of wispy cirrus cloud that's been floating in since mid-afternoon. Way down beneath him a small group of men and women are using the dying minutes of the day to finish a game of basketball on a makeshift court painted on one of the landing decks. He watches as the shadows inch relentlessly closer to plunging the players into darkness and wonders if the original inhabitants of the city ever played sport. He quickly dismisses the idea as unlikely; they were probably far too busy exercising their minds learning how to ascend to relax enough to engage in some form of physical exercise.

Passing the woolly yellow tennis ball from hand to hand he brings his thoughts back to Todd. Of course, Sam was right, he does still have issues and needs to talk to the Wraith about what happened between them. But _he_ was also right when he said he just hadn't been able to work out the right time to broach such a subject. He still doesn't know but he's got a feeling he's going to find out sooner rather than later and he needs to do some soul searching to have things clear in his mind before then.

When Todd comes here to Atlantis, he's treated the same as any other Wraith; with dislike and mistrust mixed with a strong desire to see him dead. Sheppard knows their relationship can only ever be defined in black and white terms – yes, he's the only ally they're ever likely to have amongst the Wraith but he'd kill Todd without hesitation if the need arose and he knows the feeling is mutual. Yet as he stands here he realises this isn't the end of the story and the whole thing is by no means as simple as he'd like to make it out to be.

Todd can't just be dismissed as _any_ Wraith, he's a Wraith who effectively saved Sheppard's life by helping him escape from Kolya's cold, dark hell. Although he can still see those cat-like amber and black eyes looking into his very soul as their owner stole away his life, he also sees the same eyes focused on returning that life. Todd said it was to repay a debt – was that why he'd then let the Wraith go rather than just kill him? Had Todd shown an almost 'human' side to his nature that Sheppard found he just couldn't extinguish on a whim?

He chuckles softly and shakes his head as he turns to start bouncing the ball against the wall again – this time with more vigour.

What the hell is he thinking? There's nothing human about him, he's pure Wraith, nothing more. Sure he's shown an uncanny ability to manipulate his human hosts when he's been captive on this city. His audacity and confidence in his ability to get out of tight situations, not just with his life but with a store of stolen knowledge and information, are unlike anything Sheppard has ever seen before in _any_ creature, human or Wraith. Perhaps that's it, Does he continue to allow Todd to live out of some sort of grudging respect rather than gratitude? Or is it simply that he sees a Wraith version of himself, confident, fearless to the point of taking far too many risks, bound by some code of behaviour that others don't always understand.

He turns back to the railings yet again but this time throws the damned tennis ball as far out to sea as he can.

"You know, that's probably one of the best moves you've made today." Sheppard doesn't need to turn round to know Rodney is about to join him. "Bouncing that ball wasn't going to bring you any closer to Kolya but it _was_ starting to make you really unpopular with the folks sitting just on the other side of that wall. Like me."

"Thanks for the warning, I'll be sure to remember it next time I find a tennis ball."

The scientist shrugs his shoulders. "Just trying to be helpful. And, umm, and speaking of being helpful, you know I'm happy to listen to anything that's on your mind, any ideas you might have about Todd, and him wanting to find Kolya ...and, er ... you know ... just that sort of stuff."

Sheppard laughs. McKay isn't good at reaching to help other people and Sheppard appreciates the obvious effort his putting in here. "That's unusually generous of you Rodney. Actually I was just trying to work out why I keep putting up with all his crap and don't just put an end to our occasional ally."

"Ah, yes, well now, I've sometimes wondered that myself. But you know what – I have a theory." One that he's obviously going to share – Sheppard rolls his eyes but the gesture is lost on the scientist. "I think you're both caught up in some kind of mutual reliance thing." McKay twists his hand around together in the air to try and explain what he means. "You know ... you've shared a significant experience, faced death together and now you can't end the relationship and let go of each other ... er ... so to speak."

"Rodney, that's the biggest load of crap I've heard for a long time, even from you. Mutual reliance? With a creature who'd suck the life out of me if he got half a chance?"

"Mmmm – but would he? Think about it. You've both had chance to kill each other yet you're both still alive and kicking. If Todd wanted you dead you'd be dead by now. I think you're just far too useful to each other."

Loathe as he is to admit it, there might be some shred of truth in Rodney's theory. They stand in silence both looking out to sea, listening to the waves breaking in the dark below and for once the scientist doesn't seem to need to fill the void with some inane chatter. Instead the calm is interrupted by a third voice.

"You know if anyone had ever told me a place as beautiful but as dangerous as this existed I'd have thought they were mad."

Sheppard turns his head to see Sam Carter about to join them. Looking from the expedition leader back to the scientist, he makes the snap decision that he's not prepared for any more talking or listening or analysis of his thoughts and feelings right now.

"Okay, enough! I don't need any more counselling or any more advice. I'm going to go to my quarters now, I'm going to bed and I'm going to get a good night's sleep!"

He walks back into the mess hall leaving Carter to look inquiringly at McKay.

"I wasn't going to offer him any advice. I just came out to see if you've finished reading that book I lent you the other week."

Rodney just shrugs his shoulders and for once shows some remarkable insight. "Actually, I think it might have been something I said."

-o-o-o-o-

Sheppard almost manages to get a full night's sleep. Waking just before dawn he stretches, folds his arms behind his head and considers the weighty problem of whether to go back to sleep or get up and make an early start to the day. He enjoys being up and around Atlantis before the city powers up to full strength for the day but then again the thought of another hour or so of sleep is also appealing. He's still tossing up the options ten minutes later as the first dull light of the approaching dawn starts to penetrate his room and a disembodied voice on the intercom asks for his presence in the control room.

"Major Lorne is calling in from M4S-337 sir. Thinks he's got some info on the Genii you've been lookin' for."

Sheppard feels a sudden, sharp rush of adrenalin at the prospect of finally getting the key break that will lead him to Kolya.

"I'll be right there."

-o-o-o-o-

Two medical teams accompanied by more marines than usual had been sent to the two Genii outposts where the cullings had occurred but their offers of help had been soundingly rejected. Sheppard knew they didn't need medical help but it seemed prudent to follow the procedures they usually put in place when visiting a settlement that's recently been culled. The rejection hadn't come as a surprise; even though the teams had also been accompanied by a couple of Ladon's men he hadn't expected to get much useful information from the visits. Suspicious of strangers, including their fellow Genii, the villagers had been tight-lipped about the cullings and despite the offers of help they'd remained unwilling to give anything away.

So it _had_ been a surprise when one of the settlements made contact several days later not seeking medical help but rather asking for advice about how to protect the village against any further attacks and offering some information in exchange. While this change of heart was welcome, it was also met with some scepticism, especially from Teyla, so Major Lorne's experienced team was despatched to undertake a cautious investigation.

-o-o-o-o-

Carter and Sheppard arrive in the control room simultaneously and the communications monitor springs to life.

"What you got Major?" Sheppard barely manages to mask the anticipation he's feeling.

"Seems the villagers had a little falling out after our first visit over whether or not they should have accepted our help. Apparently things had been tense for a while between the villagers who support Ladon and those who still harbour some sympathies for Kolya."

"And?" The impatience in Sheppard's voice is clear and Lorne strategically decides to cut to the chase.

"Well, the upshot is that Ladon's supporters 'persuaded' Kolya's supporters round to their way of thinking. They've come through with the location of a trading post in an outer system where traders aren't too fussy about where their customer's money comes from. Seems its one of the places the Genii renegades sometimes go for supplies, including their commander when he feels the need to get out and about."

Sheppard frowns. "Hmmm ... sounds almost too convenient to be true. What'd you think – is this for real? Can we trust them?"

Lorne shrugs his shoulders. "Well, I guess we take everything we're told on trust don't we sir. They seem pretty straight but then again I've come across some pretty convincing liars in this galaxy."

"Yeah, haven't we all. Okay. See what else you can find out then head back to Atlantis."

Sheppard bites his lower lip as the screen fades to black. The rest of his team arrived during the course of his conversation with Lorne and he knows they now stand behind him waiting for him to make the next move. He'd told Carter that this was his personal demon, something he needed to deal with himself but as he turns to look at the faces lined up in front of him he knows there's no way he'll be allowed to go after Kolya alone.

Chain of command protocols demand that he wait to allow Carter to take control of the situation but the barely perceivable nod she sends in his direction gives him the authority to determine the next move.

"Okay, to give him his due, Kolya is a pretty smart operator. If this is a trap, he'll make sure we're well inside it before he moves in. If it _isn't_ a trap, the chances of him actually being on this world right now are pretty slim. This place is a trading settlement so there must be a Stargate in walking distance and they'll be used to strangers turning up so either way I think it's worth a visit."

He stops to allow any comments but moves on before anyone really has chance to voice an opinion.

"Now it seems to me there are a couple of ways we can do this. We can assume that it is a trap, go in with a show of force, search the place and risk Kolya getting away - as I just said he's smart and he's sure to have an exit strategy in place. Or we can be a little more discreet and look at it as a reconnaissance mission with a small team. I'm in favour of the second approach. Anyone got a different idea?"

Ronon speaks first. "Hey we've waited this long. If checking out this world quietly gives us a better chance of getting this guy then it makes sense to me."

Sheppard catches the look of caution on Teyla's face. "You're going with the trap option?"

"This still all seems just too convenient to me. From my experience, communities that have been culled usually close ranks to look after the families of those who were taken not turn against each other. Kolya has set traps for us before, for you particularly, and I don't think we should rule it out again in this situation."

"Look, I've acknowledged there's always a chance of that. But this is the first lead we've had. I can't just let it go because it might be dangerous."

He knows Teyla is right but now that their search is finally starting to show some results he's reluctant to slow the momentum. Carter still holds the final say on how they proceed so he looks over to get her decision, his mouth set in a thin line of determination.

"Yes, I agree it could be a trap and I think we need to exercise some caution. We've waited this long so it won't do any harm to wait a day or two more before heading off there." Carter sees Sheppard's face fall but she's quite prepared to play the foil to his enthusiasm to confront the Genii. "Now from Major Lorne's description it sounds like this trading settlement is a place where folk keep their own business fairly close to their chest so I also agree the fewer people we send to investigate the better. We can send some additional marines to wait at the gate just in case you do run into trouble. Don't forget Todd is out there too, so some extra help might be useful if he decides to join the party."

Sheppard walks over to look down into the gate room. Despite his disappointment, he knows Carter's idea makes sense. If it is a trap, Kolya will be waiting to spring it right now – waiting a few days will put him off guard to some degree and increase the chance of him becoming careless.

Turning back he finds the assembled faces all looking in his direction. "Yeah, okay, you're right. We'll wait a couple of days before going through."

He heads off to get some breakfast, his mind full of questions. So what if Todd does turn up? Would he kill the Wraith in order to be the one to deal with Kolya? Is Todd so determine to exact his own revenge, he'd be prepared to sacrifice his contact with Atlantis to achieve that goal? Would _he_ be prepared to just stand back and watch Todd feed on Kolya? He sighs. More things to think about in his strange relationship with this unusual Wraith and his ongoing feud with this persistent Genii; perhaps having an extra couple of days to work out some answers isn't such a bad idea at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Stopping at the entrance of Rodney McKay's lab, just out of the scientist's line of sight, Sam Carter takes a few minutes to look around. To her scientific mind it's one of the more interesting places on Atlantis although she'd be loathe admit this to its owner. In the six years he's been on Atlantis McKay has managed to supplement the impressive collection of Ancient technology with some of the most sophisticated equipment from Stargate Command. He's done some outstanding work in collaboration with the expedition's other scientists, especially the often abused Zelenka, to develop an understanding of the Ancient technology.

To Sam's surprise she actually feels a slight pang of envy; if she hadn't been given the unique opportunity to command the Atlantis expedition, she'd have really enjoyed coming here as a scientist. She's filled many roles and had many adventures since joining the Stargate program all those years ago but deep down inside there still beats the heart of a pure scientist. Her face is transformed with a smile tinged with irony – life here would certainly be much easier, perhaps even more interesting, without the mantle of command.

She sighs, banishes the thought of what might have been from her mind and takes the final couple of steps into the lab. McKay is perched on a high stool with his head bend over one of the original Atlantean system terminals, totally absorbed in his work. Sam can't fault his professional skills and talents but she really wishes he'd step back once in awhile and show some humility. Still the job he's doing now, finding out information about the world he'll be heading out to as part of Sheppard's team is mundane enough to keep his ego at bay.

"Hey, Rodney, found anything interesting? Her eyes flicker closed momentarily as soon as the words leave her lips realising how silly this question is – McKay finds everything he does, everything discovers, interesting irrespective of other people's views.

"Ah, yes, good timing, actually I have and I'm just about finished." Carter moves round to stand at Rodney's shoulder and looks at the screen to read the last of the information he's accessed on the city's databanks.

The scientist points to some of the key facts as he continues talking. "You know, there's actually quite a lot of information here, far more than you'd expected for some god-forsaken world that can probably best be described as 'off the beaten track'." He looks round wearing the self-satisfied grin that always accompanies his pronouncements of his discoveries, no matter how small they are. "Er...did you send Sheppard and Ronon off on their little adventure okay?"

"Yes, they're safely off-world."

And out of her hair at least for the next eighteen hours or so, hopefully longer. Sheppard has been like a bear with a sore head since they decided to wait before investigating the lead they hope will take them to Kolya. She knew from the start that waiting would be difficult for him and was actually quite surprised he didn't push harder to go straight away. But he didn't and after only one day, Sam decided he and Ronon were the idea people for a routine mission to collect some new product samples from one of their food suppliers. It'll take at least seven hours to get there, a couple for the usual hospitality and general chin wag, then several more on the return journey. That'll just leave less than a day to cope with her second in command before he can be let off the leash and she feels sure she can handle those few hours with the control and sensitivity a commanding officer should display, especially after this short break away from him.

"So, what've you found? Tell me the story."

"M3R-290. It's actually one of the worlds settled by the Ancients. I say settled rather than seeded because this settlement was part of a biggest experiment to see how well communities would develop in a range of different harsh environments. So each of the projects began with quite large populations that were monitored rather than just left to fend for themselves."

Carter narrows her eyes. "What do you mean by 'harsh' environment?"

"Ah, it can mean a range of things – in this particular case we're talking cold, sub-zero temperatures, ice, snow and only minor seasonal variations."

"Hmmm, obviously it succeeded?"

"Well, yes, they found out, as we already know, that humans can survive in cold conditions but they don't really like it, or rather anyone with any sense doesn't like it. Anyway, the important thing is the community grew and was still going strong when the Ancients left Pegasus."

"So that's all we know?"

"No, that's all the information that was stored in _these_particular databanks." He jumps up, forcing Sam to take a step backwards, and moves over to one of the expedition laptops. Carter follows. "We haven't visited this world yet but we've got an amazing amount of info about it from other communities."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

She rolls her eyes and a small sigh escapes before she can stop it. "Why have we got so much information from other people?"

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. Because of the cold they are totally dependent on food, clothing, just about everything to be brought in from other worlds. So you're probably wondering why such a settlement has thrived when it has no natural resources of its own? Well, by all accounts this particular trading post has developed its own unique identity. To start with, like a few of the settlement s we've visited on the outer reaches of the galaxy, the level of lawlessness draws comparisons to the old West." Attuned to the drone of McKay's voice, Sam is involuntarily distracted by a disturbing visual image of Sheppard and Ronon riding into a Wild West town with cowboy hats, gun belts and six shooters.

McKay's slightly piqued voice brings her back to reality. "Hello, are you listening to me?"

"Sorry Rodney." She looks suitably contrite.

"So, as I was explaining, this is where you go if you want to lie low for awhile. It's also the place to go if you want trade or buy anything that hasn't been obtained honestly – you know the "fell off the back of a truck" type stuff. As Lorne said, the traders aren't really too concerned what they trade or who they do business with, just as long as they make a profit. They live by their own rules which definitely aren't quite as exacting as those on the majority of other worlds."

"Hmmm ... sounds like a colourful community! It's potentially dangerous even without the added possibility of this being a trap set by Kolya?"

McKay nods his head and looks down to inspect his fingernails. "Well, certainly not the sort of place _I'd_ like to go on my own after dark."

x-X-00-X-x

When he arrived on this cold, white world, Kolya was confident his plan to deal with Sheppard would be executed quickly and cleanly. The bait was laid on that desolate Genii outpost and he knew exactly when it was taken, not by Sheppard but by one of his subordinates, a Major Lorne. His agents had listened while the intelligence they had so carefully encouraged their fellow Genii to promote as truth was passed back to Atlantis. This Lorne and his team had stayed awhile longer after transmitting the information but gave no indication they doubted its veracity.

Of course, he knew there was a chance that Sheppard would suspect a trap so Kolya set his ambush accordingly. He felt fairly sure Sheppard would come with only his usual team, the scientist McKay, the Athosian woman and the big Satedan he'd only seen on one occasion. But he'd still brought the majority of his soldiers here leaving only a small detachment to defend their home base. Men were dotted at strategic points throughout the settlement; all were able to recognise their targets and if approached were to steer their quarry to the tavern. This is where Kolya waited, in a small private room off the main bar, for three long and eventually unrewarding days.

-o-o-o-o-

The eyes open with a start that indicates a mind dragged up to consciousness well before it was ready. Kolya stretches gently, adjusts his vision to the early morning light and scans the small but well furnished room to see what might have roused him from the depths of sleep so early. Turning his head slightly he looks at the woman who still sleeps restlessly beside him, obviously the cause of his waking. She'd caught his eye as he sat with his men in the bar on that first night in town and last night, when his physical needs finally got the better of him, he took her to his bed. But she's the last thing he wants to deal with now so he wakes her abruptly. She climbs over him drowsily, dresses quickly and leaves without a word or a backward glance.

Now he's fully awake Kolya decides there's little to be gained by remaining in this hard bed that he's endured for the past four nights. The cold air in the room encourages him to also dress quickly once he kicks off the blankets. Buttoning his shirt he walks over the bare board and threadbare rug to the small, grimy window that looks out onto the town square. More light snow has fallen during the night and delicate icicles hang off the building eaves and the twisted bare limbs of the trees that line the square. A few early risers have already left solitary tracks as they went about their business. Kolya decides it's time to join them. He slides his feet into his boots and walks over to grab his coat off the battered old brass hook that clings tenaciously to the back of the door. It's even colder out in the corridor, some of the small windows have been left open overnight, but the air warms up slightly as he starts down the stairs.

Smelling the aromas of cooking he heads across to the kitchen to see what's on the menu. The cook looks at him through bleary eyes, the smell of stale beer permeating the air. Well, the food might smell good but whatever's on offer looks far less appetising. Kolya takes a plate of some of the less offensive looking morsels and moves into the bar to eat. It's a large room, the tables, benches and chairs are set around the walls and there's a large open space in front of the bar for patrons not fortunate enough to secure a seat. A large fire is already well established and the tavern's owner stands behind the bar wiping tankards with a cloth that probably adds more dirt than it removes. None of his men are there, not that he'd sit with them anyway, and he grabs and knife and fork before heading over to a table near the fire.

Obviously he's misjudged Sheppard's determination to end this feud; he'd estimated their confrontation would be over and done within the day and expected be back on his own world by now. He briefly entertains the idea that Sheppard might be reluctant to face him but quickly dismisses it as totally out of character for a man whose military skills he's come to grudgingly respect. No, Sheppard will come, Kolya's never been more certain of anything in his life. The Atlantean has threatened to kill him more times that he can remember and he doubts that fire will be extinguished by anything less than his actual death. But after three full days waiting in this bitter trading post he clearly needs to re-think his strategy.

Is it worth his while sitting here just waiting? He sighs. The unrelenting cold has turned the lingering discomfort in his left shoulder into a gnawing ache that doggedly refuses to respond to any medication. This bleak world has little to offer anyone foolish enough to stay longer than needed to finish their business and the truth of the matter is he's also getting bored with the inactivity that goes hand-in-hand with waiting. The world they currently call home is cold, damp and essentially uninviting but at least it holds the few basic things that make life bearable such as his books and training facilities. His body is starting to miss the rigid and extreme program of physical exercise and training that dominates his everyday life and the mental stimulation to be found among this group of illicit traders leaves much to be desired.

Taking a final mouthful of the hash that passes as breakfast here, he pushes his plate away and leans back, his mind made up. He has the patience necessary to wait, just not the patience to wait on this god-forsaken world. He'll take some of his men back to their base world leaving the rest, including his crack squadron of bodyguards, to monitor the situation and contact him when Sheppard turns up. He can return quickly once the summons comes and he has complete confidence that his men will be more than capable of containing the Atlanteans until his arrival.

x-X-00-X-x

Sheppard is annoyed. The off-world mission Carter sent him on with Ronon took longer than anticipated and then she'd decided they needed to sleep before heading out on thismission. The upshot is it's now nearly four days since Lorne sent though the intelligence about Kolya and they're only now heading off. He understands the need for caution but they've survived walking into traps before so he's annoyed with himself that he didn't put up more of a fight to go to this remote trading world straight away. He looks at his incomplete team and feels even more annoyed, one of them is always just a little bit late. Okay, he needs to focus, there's nothing he can do now but take a deep breath and make sure this delayed operation goes as well as possible.

"So this place is cold?" He doesn't mind the cold but just wants to make sure he's adequately prepared; he's been to Antarctica so knows the broad spectrum of temperatures the term 'cold' encompasses.

"Yes, it's cold but like you I've never been there so don't know exactly how cold it is right now." Okay, so McKay is in one of those moods, Sheppard gives him a wilting look before turning to Teyla just as Carter and the straggler, Ronan this time, arrive in the gate room.

All of them, except Carter, are dressed appropriately for the cold climate and Sheppard and McKay carry nothing to identify them with Atlantis. In fact, they look like a small party of traders who could have originated anywhere in the galaxy and may have something decidedly suspicious to trade.

Carter looks at them approvingly. "Well, I'd certainly think twice before trusting you."

Sheppard smiles weakly. "Good ... thanks ... so we've achieved everything we want appearance wise then."

"Oh yes and so much more." Carter smiles back briefly before resuming the role of commanding officer. "Seriously, don't forget this is a reconnaissance mission. Don't take chances. You're looking for a solid lead on Kolya that's all. Obviously, if you find him sitting in the local tavern you'll have to reassess the situation."

Sheppard is aware that he's yet to speak to his team about the personal implications of taking on a problem that is his alone. He bites his lip, wondering exactly what to say when the opportunity is taken from him.

"John, we're not coming with you because we support this vendetta of yours. We're coming because ultimately Kolya will try to overthrow Ladon's regime and we all agree there's a chance he'll try to do that through one or all of us."

Teyla's words don't sound convincing to him but they seem to hit a chord with Rodney and Ronon so he can't see any point trying to say more on the subject. But he looks at Teyla with a frown. How the hell did she know he was thinking about this very issue – he really needs to find out if she can read his mind, even just a little bit.

-o-o-o-o-

"Wow, this is really pretty, just like a postcard." McKay walks down from the gate eagerly scanning his new environment like a tourist.

Sheppard frowns, shakes his head and wishes the event horizon was still open so he could just push the scientist back to Atlantis.

"Yeah? And if anyone had been waiting for us, you wouldn't have had long to enjoy it. They'd have had you in the bag before you even knew what was happening."

Admonishment over, Sheppard looks around too and realises that Rodney is actually quite right in his aesthetic assessment.

The Stargate is located in a valley between spectacular jagged mountain peaks that remind Sheppard of photos he's seen of the Dolomites back on earth. The steep lower slopes are covered with thick forestation that looks like yet more varieties of tall straight conifers with foliage in a range of blue/silver hues. To the left of the gate a wide river flows quickly over sharp rocks and boulders pulling constantly on the low-hanging vegetation and whipping up furls of icy spray that would be an unpleasant surprise for an unsuspecting traveller who arrived during a period of strong wind. It appears the track to the settlement follows the river as it disappears down the valley although the town isn't visible from here.

The sun is about a third of the way across the clear, bright blue sky indicating it's probably about mid morning. The muddy, churned surface of the road is covered with a light dusting of snow that probably fell overnight. A mass of new footprints leading to and from the gate indicate quite a number of people had passed this way already today. Ronon bends to look at the most recent tracks.

"Looks like they passed back through the gate not long ago – probably in the last couple of hours." The Satedan stands and brushes the icy dirt off his hands.

"Kolya?"

Ronon shrugs his shoulders. "No idea, most tracks don't come imprinted with their owners' name."

Sheppard rolls his eyes and smiles weakly. "Okay, we're not going to learn anything standing here admiring the scenery. Let's just stick to the track and keep your eyes open folks – don't want anything jumping out of the trees and surprising us."

McKay looks nervous as they start down the track. "Whoa, you don't think there might be any wild animals here do you? Wolves perhaps or even bears." He slows to look closely into the nearby forest. "It looks like wolf country to me."

"You never know Rodney, that's why you need to focus on what you're doing, keep up with the rest of us and keep your eyes open." Sheppard knows from experience that this advice will have the double benefit of keeping McKay alert and so focused on the job that his usual idle chatter will dwindle to a trickle.

Teyla on the other hand has a well-honed ability to talk and watch at the same time. "John, have you had chance to think about what you'll do if Todd turns up?"

"What's to think about?" Ronon's point of view is telegraphed before he even opens his mouth. "We don't need his help for anything here. Seems like the perfect time to kill him. Get him out of our way for good."

"No to both your questions. I haven't had time to think but it's definitely not the right time to kill him. If he does turn up he won't be alone and to be quite honest I don't feel like dealing with a whole hive full of angry Wraith pissed off because we've just killed their commander."

Ronan and Teyla exchange a covert glance but the tone of finality in Sheppard's voice puts paid to any further conversation.

The river continues its relentless cascading beside them and Sheppard thinks of a couple of his buddies on earth who'd see this spot as a white water rafting paradise. The air starts to chill as the brilliant blue sky is gradually covered by some grey clouds that are mostly likely full of snow and the team unconsciously increase their pace in response. They pass a couple of traders on their way back to the gate, nodding a greeting but not stopping to exchange words.

A couple of small cottages finally mark the edge of the town. As soon as he spots them, Sheppard signals the team to move into the dense forest at the side of the road in order to reiterate their plan of action.

"Okay, Teyla and Ronon you head in first then Rodney and I'll follow a few minutes later. We're just looking for info so keep your eyes open for anything unusual. There's sure to be an inn or tavern so we'll meet there. Any questions?"

Teyla and Ronon look at each other and shake their heads in unison. They turn to walk the few steps back to the track and continue their journey to the town. McKay leans back against a tree his eyes still alert for potential predators.

"Relax Rodney, I really don't think there're any wolves here."

Sheppard looks around taking in the soft forest floor that feels like sponge under their feet and is sprinkled with some small red wildflowers hardy enough to grow in such hostile conditions. The eerie silence of the forest mutes the sounds of the river's relentless journey to its destination and he wonders what that destination entails – is it a scenic alpine lake or something larger. He's startled by a sudden cacophony of squawking coming from some large birds skirmishing around the lower branches of the conifers.

"Time to go." Sheppard leads the way as they follow Ronon and Teyla's footsteps down to the track.

x-X-00-X-x

About five minutes after the team move away from the Stargate, it activates again and a tall young man with a nondescript face walks through. He doesn't waste time looking at the scenery, his needs are much simpler but far more strategic. He scans the area identifying potential places where he can hide quickly and remain concealed from the most prying eyes.

He's also alert for the possibility he might be being watched himself. He puts his bag down on the ground and makes the pretence of rummaging around in it. In reality, like Ronan, he studies the most recent set of footprints, removing a rough leather glove to run his hand over the deep ridges of one particular set of imprints. He's seen this particular pattern before and knows it belongs to footwear far too sophisticated to have been produced in this galaxy.

He smiles. He's found at least one of the humans his master is seeking, but before he notifies the hive he needs to get visual confirmation. Putting his bag on his back, he sets off down the track at a brisk trot instinctively keeping to the forest side that offers the most protection. He slows and nods when he passes a couple of traders. They will have also passed his targets but they can't tell him anything he doesn't already know so he doesn't stop to ask questions.

Finally, he slows as he spots some movement in the trees up ahead. He takes a diversion up into the forest moving slowly and quietly over the pine needle carpet to a spot from where he can get a good view of the other visitors. He can hear the murmur of their voices but is reluctant to get close enough to actually hear their words. As an accomplished agent he knows that if he can hear his target's conversations then he's close enough for them to hear his movements.

The tall Satedan and the Athosian woman move away and the other two remain silent as they continue to wait. He's suddenly startled by a group of birds fighting in the low branches above his head and quickly moves to stand straight and silent behind the tree he's chosen as his cover.

Cautiously he looks out to see the visitors moving down to the track to continue their journey. Finally, as he watches them head off into the town he takes out his personal transceiver and files his intelligence report. This might not be the human his master is most interested in but at least the information will be useful.

x-X-00-X-x

The stocky, well-built Genii captain stands warming his hands in front of the same large fire that'd earlier warmed Kolya as he ate breakfast. A soldier by profession although nothing about his current appearance would lead a bystander towards this conclusion, except perhaps his straight back and the watchful glances he regularly casts around the room. His fortunes have always been inextricably linked with Acastus Kolya and, while he's half a generation younger, the lines of his profile indicate a shared bloodline. He wasn't part of the strike force used in the ill-fated attack on Atlantis but he's now captain of Kolya's bodyguard. He's been loyal to his cousin since the older Genii began his rise to power under Chief Cowen and saw no reason to desert his mentor after the betrayal by Ladon Radim. He did his schooling with Ladon and the two would have been natural rivals except that where Ladon shone in scientific endeavours, this one was a natural soldier and killer.

The tavern is starting to fill up and the captain needs to stake himself a table. Hands adequately warmed he moves over to the bar for a tankard of ale.

"Your commander got sick of waiting." The barman is always on the lookout for a conversation, especially with strangers he thinks might be useful to cultivate.

"Shame you don't see the filth on your tankards as clearly as you see things that are not your concern." Taking his tankard, the soldier moves back to a table near the fire, settles down on the hard wooden seat and takes a long draught of his ale. The barman just shakes his head and returns to his own thoughts.

The captain respects Kolya and follows his orders without question. But this morning he's finding it very difficult to hide his disappointment that his commander has chosen him and his squadron of fifteen men to remain on this trading post to wait for these Atlanteans who may or may not turn up. He was part of the team that accompanied Kolya when he tried to use this Sheppard to get to Ladon so he understands why the Atlantean is looking for his commander. But to his mind they'd have been better off staying on their home world, a place they know well enough to defend against most forces, and waiting for Sheppard to come to them. He lacks his kinsman's confidence that this mission will achieve its purpose and sees nothing but more snow-bound boredom until Kolya finally returns to his senses and either adopts a different strategy or lets this matter drop. Nevertheless he continues to keep his men strategically placed throughout the town, including one set to watch the Stargate; if they've got to be here they must continue with the job they've been assigned.

He's roused from his ponderings by the crackling voice of his sergeant on the communications device that sits under the lapel of his jacket.

"They've just come through the Stargate." The captain looks round but is confident no one else has heard the disembodied voice.

"How many? Sure they're Atlanteans?"

"Four. I recognise the Satedan."

"Any other activity?"

"A couple of traders left and another arrived. Nothing suspicious."

The captain laughs. He doubts anyone would forget this particular Satedan. "Tell the others."

It'll take the Atlanteans a while to walk from the Stargate into town – plenty of time to prepare. If they exercise caution and stick to their plan this capture should be easy although he knows the big Satedan will pose the greatest danger to his men. Looking around he nods slightly to the two men who sit together in a corner of the tavern to indicate their quarry has arrived. The experience of waiting around over the last few days tells him that the Atlanteans won't be able to spend too long walking round the town before they'll start looking for some warmth. Patience is the key; he just needs do wait in the only place they'll find that warmth while his men move into place to make retreat impossible.


	6. Chapter 6

The heavy leather army issue boots and the Antarctic-weight wool socks work hard to do their job but Sheppard's feet are still getting cold. He stamps them on the smooth cobbles of the street. This damned place is far colder than it looks and certainly colder than anywhere else they've been in Pegasus. Looking across at McKay's red cheeks and nose he suspects it won't be too long before the scientist starts to worry about coming down with some cold related ailment.

Progress, or rather the lack of progress, in their search isn't doing much to lift their spirits either. They've spotted Teyla and Ronon in the distance on a couple of occasions and ran into them once when their shaking heads indicated they'd had no luck either. Despite Rodney's warning about this settlement being dangerous, nothing has so far singled it out as particularly different from any of the trading settlements they've visited in this galaxy. Certainly there are some decidedly unsavoury looking characters here but the majority of men and women just appear to be going about their lives with little outward concern for anything other than their own business. Still the place does have an uncomfortable feel to it and Sheppard agrees with McKay that it probably isn't a healthy place for strangers after dark.

Stalls and shop fronts line the streets selling just about anything you could want to live comfortably anywhere in the galaxy– basic food stuffs, including some pastries that Rodney eyes off longingly, exotic fruits, jewellery, clothing, furs and leathers, herbs and potions, weapons. McKay is fascinated by some of the fancy knives and daggers in one stall but Sheppard manages to persuade him they're really not the sort of thing a scientist needs. While there's little sign of the wealth of illicit goods their intelligence on Atlantis mentioned, a good number of shopfronts are closed although obviously not abandoned and it's likely the streets put forward a very different face for their nocturnal clientele. While the contents of most stalls don't warrant close scrutiny some, such as the one with the collection of Wraith finger guards and 'genuine' Wraith hair, raise some interesting questions about where the items have come from and who'd be interested in buying them. Not for the first time in his life, Sheppard wonders about some of the bizarre things people choose to collect.

He takes the lead in asking the questions but his approach is limited to directing them at the traders who seem less suspicious of strangers. Unfortunately, questions about the Genii are met with what quickly becomes a fairly standard response. "Genii, Belkans, Manarians, I don't ask questions 'bout where folk come from only what they want to trade." Some of the townsfolk are open to conversation but most purport to know nothing while others suggest talking to different traders and a couple recommend the barman in the tavern as a reliable source of information. Sheppard has far too much experience with barmen across two galaxies to believe any of them could be considered 'reliable' in any way, shape or form. He's also aware that they're starting to attract some attention – an unavoidable consequence of asking questions in a community where such inquisitive behaviour is usually discouraged.

If this is a trap then it's very well set because he hasn't seen any familiar faces, not that he really expects to bump into Kolya, or anyone he would recognise as Genii. He laughs. How would he recognise a Genii anyway? He knows his old adversary is sharp enough to make sure his men blend in with the locals – they certainly won't be wearing their distinctive uniforms.

Biting his lip thoughtfully, he knows the truth can't be denied – he's starting to feel disheartened.

McKay has similar concerns. "This isn't striking me as a particularly useful exercise. We need to find somewhere warm for a while ... I can't feel my feet anymore. Oh yes ... perhaps some food before too long?"

Sheppard smiles weakly – trust Rodney to still be thinking of his stomach. "Yeah, I think you're probably right on all counts. Let's head for the tavern. Ronon and Teyla might've had more luck." He sounded more confident that he felt.

They've already walked along three sides of the square and have a good idea of which direction they need to follow to get back there so begin by retracing their steps. The town streets radiate in grid pattern with the square as a central hub and after several minutes of walking they emerge at one corner. They stop for a quick survey of the buildings, sighting the large tavern on the far side but also spotting a couple of small ale houses.

"Well, who'd have thought we'd be spoilt for choice?"

The levity of this statement is lost on McKay – for him making a decision about where to eat is serious business. "What're you talking about? No choice here. Do you know how disgusting the food is in those ale houses? No way could you call those germ traps 'taverns'."

"Relax Rodney. I was joking. We said we'd meet the others at the tavern and that's where we're going."

Not wanting to linger in the cold too much longer, they head off across the square. Even though they've nothing to show for their morning's work, Sheppard tries to gather his thoughts ready to put forward a positive front to the other two. Hopefully they'll have been able to use their local knowledge of the galaxy to gain more trust from the townspeople and might have some useful information. He sighs. He doesn't really believe that. Deep down he just can't shake his disappointment about their lack of progress although he refuses to believe this lead won't take them just a little closer to Kolya.

x-X-00-X-x

The Genii captain glances up momentarily as the Satedan and the Athosian woman walk into the tavern. Eyes around the room watch the pair go straight to the bar before they take their mandatory tankards of ale and sit at a table in the corner between the door and the large fire. The Satedan places his lethal looking weapon down on the table and while the woman isn't armed the captain suspects she's a formidable opponent who should not be underestimated. It's crucial these two are subdued before Sheppard arrives and, right on cue, five more of his men arrive to join the two who've been waiting in the background. Four of these newcomers sit down at a table next to the Atlanteans while the fifth goes up to the bar.

Eight against two – the captain likes the odds. He gets up, walks over to the Atlantean's table and stands in front of them without speaking. The Satedan goes to pick up his weapon but the captain puts his hands up to indicate he is not carrying a gun of his own although he's confident his men have their weapons ready to draw at the first sign of aggression. He ignores the naked hostility on the Satedan's face and focuses his attention on the Athosian.

"I imagine you know who I work for?" He sees her raise her eyebrows but doesn't wait for a reply but put his hands on the table and leans forward slightly in order to emphasise the imbalance of their relevant positions. "I have the advantage of numbers. So as I see it we can handle this situation one of two ways. You can start a fight that will surely end in your deaths or you can hand over your weapons and live. The choice is yours."

Before he's even finished talking the woman puts her hand on her companion's arm. Her voice is quiet but still carries overtones of contempt. "Ronon, we cannot win here. He's not interested in us so will have no hesitation in killing us. We should do as he says."

The captain leans back and smiles at the Satedan. "Your friend is right. I have no qualms about killing you, in fact it would be much easier but I'm a fair man so, as I've said, I'm prepared to allow you to make the decision."

The Satedan's fingers flex around the butt of the weapon that rests under his hand and the Genii knows he's weighing up the odds. The captain watches him closely. He's met other members of this race and knows they were never renowned for their subtlety. The odds are undoubtedly in his favour; realistically he'd possibly lose a couple of men, but victory rarely comes without loss. He decides not to take any chances and nods to the soldier standing closest to the table. The man moves swiftly, lifting his rifle and slamming the butt forcefully down into the side of the Satedan's head – he raises the rifle again ready to repeat the action but it's unnecessary. The big man crumples onto the table and the soldier delivers his next strike with only slightly less force onto the hand that is still half wrapped around the weapon. The crunch of breaking bone reverberates through the tavern.

"You didn't have to do that. We weren't going to fight." The words are spat out as the woman starts to reach over to help her companion but draws back in the face of the weapons that silently challenge her to move or speak.

An air of quiet apprehension falls over the tavern in response to this naked violence. But in the face of a group of armed men, the patrons know better than to become involved in other people's arguments.

Despite the weapons ranged against her, the Athosian seems determined to push his patience. "That was a foolish move. Our friends will know something is wrong when we don't arrive at our rendezvous point."

Throwing back his head, the Genii laughs derisively. "Don't waste your energy trying to save them. And don't insult my intelligence. I've been in this god forsaken town for four days now and know that anyone with any sense would arrange to meet in the only really warm place – this tavern. Now keep that pretty mouth shut unless you want me to shut it for you."

Silence continues to be the most popular option for all the tavern's patrons. As the captain turns his attention to the door, he misses a look from his Athosian adversary that conveys her naked desire to rearrange his facial contours, preferably with her boot. Five more Genii soldiers walk in, nod at their captain, look at the two captives and quietly move to mingle with the rest of the patrons.

After about five minutes one of the younger Genii assigned to keep watch beside the window finally breaks the silence. "They're walking across the square captain. Should be here in a couple of minutes."

"Good. You know what to do." The captain is pleased it hasn't taken too long for the next two victims find their way into his web. The sooner they are snared, the sooner they can all get away from this place. Without prompting his two of his men move into position on both sides of the door ready to strike.

The door opens; Sheppard and his companion are about half a dozen steps into the tavern before they realise the patrons are sitting in silence. As they survey the scene looking for their Atlantean comrades, the captain nods to the man who now stands between them and the closing door. A look of surprise momentarily flashes across Sheppard's face before a rifle butt also makes contact with his head and he slumps to the ground. Dropping his weapon, the other man spins around quickly to look at their attacker and instinctively lifts his hands above his head to prevent a similar fate.

"You won't be harmed if you do as you're told." The captain walks over to Sheppard and kicks him in the ribs to check the Atlantean is unconscious. Satisfied with his henchmen's work he orders them to tie his prisoners up.

Four chairs are moved away from the tables into the now empty space in front of the bar. Two men lift Sheppard by the arms and drag him onto a chair, his head slumps over his chest allowing a slow trickle of blood to flow from the wound on the side of his head making a dark pool on his jacket. The Satedan is barely conscious, his face also bloodied, and he offers little resistance as he's dragged roughly from his seat. The other two sit of their own accord although their faces reflect the contempt they feel towards their captors as their hands are secured behind the backs of the chairs.

Now that he can clear the tavern without raising the suspicions of his quarry, the captain looks at the rest of the customers and the barman. "We're closed until further notice."

No-one argues and eyes are cast squarely on the floor as the room empties. Such violence is not unknown in this town, although it usually occurs at night, and the inhabitants know to keep out of the way when such behaviour involves strangers.

The captain smiles, this has been far easier than he'd ever imagined. Walking around his captives, his voice is dismissive. "Who'd have thought? The military geniuses from Atlantis captured like a bunch of amateurs. Commander Kolya will be very pleased to see you but I suspect he'll be disappointed you didn't put up more of a fight." He kicks Sheppard's feet maliciously. "Especially the great Colonel Sheppard. You know my commander has a great deal of respect for your colonel's military skills but I fear it'll be sadly diminished by this."

He returns to his original seat by the fire and takes a long swig of his ale before activating his communicator. "Tell Commander Kolya we have them. Stay at the Stargate until he arrives."

-o-o-o-o-

Striding through the Stargate, Kolya is, not surprisingly, far more confident than the man who left earlier in the morning. Part of him is annoyed he didn't stay here to 'welcome' Sheppard himself but missing out on the thrill of the capture is more than compensated for by having his foe in his control once again. Nodding at the waiting soldier who falls into step slightly behind his commander, Kolya is very satisfied as he starts down the road.

Light snow finally starts to fall from the grey sky but it can't dampen Kolya's enthusiasm. He's confident he can use the Atlanteans to his advantage as a bargaining chip to finally get his rid of Ladon. The operation will have to be far more sophisticated that the crude method he tried before with Sheppard and that pathetic Wraith who'd been his instrument of torture. There'll be no room for failure this time; deep down he knows this will be his last throw of the dice. The last chance to topple Ladon and take over leadership of the Genii, he can't help but smile in anticipation.

But he mustn't get ahead of himself. His biggest dilemma right now is what to do with Sheppard. Does he give in to his baser instincts and just rid himself of this problem now? He's never had a problem with killing in cold blood and knows that Sheppard wouldn't hesitate either if their positions were reversed. Or is the Atlantean more valuable alive? Could he be useful pawn in his fight with Ladon? Kolya shakes his head and decides to leave the decision for a few more minutes until he comes face-to-face with his enemy.

x-X-00-X-x

Another intelligence report flashes up on the monitor in Todd's quarters and his long fingers nimbly go through the familiar process of decrypting the content. As he reads it, a look of intense satisfaction slowly spreads across his face, a look that grows as he goes back and re-reads the report sent earlier by the same agent. First Sheppard, now Kolya, both on the same world.

The first report had told him Sheppard and three others had arrived on a world well inside their alliance's territory. Todd had quickly decided an unplanned meeting on this neutral planet offered an opportunity to talk to Sheppard away from Atlantis so the hive is already making its way there. He really wants to know why Sheppard has suddenly decided to go after Kolya and what he plans to do if the hunt is successful. Always one to learn from his mistakes, Todd thinks back to the last time he'd tried to plan a meeting on neutral ground on the first occasion he made contact with Sheppard after their experience in the Genii prison. He'd ended up being imprisoned yet again, at least that wouldn't happen this time!

He growls softly at the prospect of finally dealing with Kolya. Thinking of the Genii commander he sees the face that looked down on him with contempt and disgust and his smile is replaced by a similar contemptuous look. Flexing his hands in anticipation, he feels an involuntary release of enzyme leaking from his feeding slit and closes his eyes as he runs the fingers of his other hand over the open orifice. He's lost count of the number of humans he's fed on over the centuries. Some had annoyed or angered him with their defiance but this is the first time he's ever set his sights on one particular target in such a cold, premeditated way. So many memories flash across his mind – his cold, damp cell, the faces of the Genii who'd come before Kolya, the faces of the other humans he'd drained in the name of Genii torture, the sight of the sky when he and Sheppard had finally made it to the surface. But the overwhelming emotion driving him right now is the sense of purpose he gained from deciding to deal with Kolya, and now that goal is within reach.

In light of this new opportunity, he changes his original plan to just go down with enough warrior drones to subdue the population and speak to Sheppard. As he pulls on his coat and heads out of his quarters, the disdainful look transforms into a deep laugh that rings through the corridor behind him.

The hive slides out of hyperspace just as Todd passes one of the large portals that look out onto the vast, deadly blackness of space. His second in command has control of the hive so he waits by the portal to watch as they establish a geosynchronous orbit above the location of the human settlement. As his agent reported, it's a white world covered with patchy grey cloud. Todd's mouth sets into a thin line of disdain, while extremes of temperature don't pose problems to Wraith, he's never found the cold and snow particularly enticing. Still he doesn't have to stay on this world for too long; just long enough to make sure the persistent problem that's driven his actions recently is neutralised for good.

x-X-00-X-x

The thrill of the capture over, the Genii renegade yawns as the warmth of the room promotes a sense of relaxation. Commander Kolya will be here shortly and, while the captain is sure his leader will be well pleased with their morning's work, he doesn't want to be falling asleep when he arrives. He stands, walks over to the window to see if his commander is in sight yet and wonders if he should go out to meet him. Moving across to the door he takes a look at his well trussed captives before going outside to stand in the tavern's covered porch to get some fresh air.

It's almost meal time and he's stationed two men to turn prospective customers away from the tavern. It's causing some disquiet but the sight of Genii weapons is proving enough to deter the most persistent troublemaker. The square is busy with people of all ages, their voices sounding loud after the silence of the tavern. The sky is a dull grey and snow is falling again. Moving out into the square he looks up at the dull, yellow disc of the sun still trying gallantly to penetrate the clouds but his attention is captured by what looks like a flock of large birds weaving in and out of the greyness of the sky further up the valley.

No. Surely not? He squints as he tries to focus on the birds that are now rapidly morphing into Wraith darts and, as they grow larger, their presence is confirmed by the familiar sound that starts to overlay the myriad human voices. Turning to run back to the tavern, his military mind immediately considers their options. He knows they've got no chance of reaching the Stargate. He also knows that as strong young men full of life and energy they're the prime candidates for culling. Do they risk staying in the town in the hope they can find a hiding place or head out into the deep forest until the culling is over and they can make their way to safety.

In reality, he knows they don't have a choice. Others have spotted the darts and a sense of panic is spreading over the square. They are strangers in this town and don't stand a chance if they remain here. The locals certainly won't hesitate to turn them over to the Wraith in a desperate attempt to save their own lives and kin. In the face of a seemingly endless supply of Wraith drones the captain knows even his crack team of soldiers will be ineffectual, they may take some of these creatures with them but in the end they will be overcome.

As he enters the tavern the nature of the threat is evident on the faces of his troops but he shouts a warning anyway. "Wraith ... here ... now ...and judging by the number of darts they're here to cull." He looks at their prisoners undecided if the rewards to be gained by taking them will be worth the risk of trying to escape with two unconscious men.

"Captain, do we take them?" His sergeant asks the question but his face indicates he believes they should look after themselves. The captain agrees.

"No, leave them. We'll head into the cover of the forest, wait until this is over then make our way back to the Stargate."

He vaguely wonders if he can help Kolya but is in no position to go out and find him. His commander is on his own with this one.

-o-o-o-o-

Kolya is well on the way into town when he hears the screaming whine of the darts as they make their way down the valley. It takes only a couple of seconds for the sound to register in his mind – he doesn't both to look where they're coming from.

"Wraith! Run!" He shouts the warning involuntarily as he runs up a rocky bank into the thick forest but realises it's of no avail as he glances back just in time to see his sergeant swept up by a culling beam. He runs further into the forest tripping blindly over rocks and dead branches as his mind is overtaken by the primitive instincts of escape and survival. But these aren't the only emotions he feels. His blood runs cold; Kolya has only one real fear in life, one that has haunted him since childhood, the fear of dying a slow painful death as the helpless victim of a Wraith.

The realisation suddenly dawns that he's merely running deeper and deeper into the forest and further away from his one hope of immediate salvation, the Stargate. He stops, bends over with his hands on his knees and takes some time to steady his thoughts and take his bearings. After a few minutes he straightens up and looks back the way he's just come. He's loathe to simply retrace his steps in order to find the track so heads off in an oblique direction he thinks will achieve the same result. Sure enough after several minutes he sees glimpses of the track through the trees and changes his course to follow it while remaining in the cover of the forest.

Panic no longer drives his actions, his mind focuses on survival at all costs and he runs at a solid, steady pace avoiding rocks and jumping any other obstacles that cross his path. Moving closer to the track, he can't see any Wraith on the ground although the darts continue their relentless criss-crossing of the sky above.

He stops when the Stargate comes into sight. It's unguarded and he moves quickly round to a spot that'll give him the shortest space of open ground to cover to reach the DHD. He knows the longer he waits the more dangerous this will become so he takes a deep breath, puts his head down and runs to the device.

He dials the first five glyphs before he looks back, no sign of Wraith and his heart rate drops slightly. The sixth glyph clicks in then the seventh and the event horizon flares opens. Kolya moves quickly towards safety and is only feet away when the blast from a Wraith stunner throws up a spray of icy dirt and snow behind him – he turns to see a male Wraith and six drone warriors running to get into firing range. He knows he can beat them through the gate but as he backs away to almost fall through the event horizon he catches sight of another tall male Wraith striding purposefully towards him. Something about this creature looks vaguely familiar but Kolya has absolutely no idea what or why. And then the face is gone.

x-X-00-X-x

A slight twitch at the side of the hard, thin mouth is the only outward sign of emotion visible on Todd's stern green face as he watches the event horizon close on the face of his tormentor. As his shuttle approached the settlement he'd searched for the mind of his former tormentor and wasn't really surprised to sense him making towards the Stargate. Like most humans when faced with danger, Kolya put his own safety ahead of all other concerns. But Todd wasn't worried – he knew the gate was being jammed and Kolya would run into enough drones to shatter his illusions of escape. Or rather this is how things should have been.

Anger boils inside him that his orders weren't followed in full. Why wasn't the gate jammed to prevent escape? Why weren't drones beamed down to guard the gate? Sensing their apprehension, Todd watches the young male with his six drones turn back and stop dead in his tracks as he spots his commander on the path ahead. Todd knows this young one holds promise so takes a deep breath in order to control the urge to vent his anger on these handy targets without knowing the full story of why they failed. As the underling stands before him with his head bowed, Todd reaches out to interrogate his mind.

"_You have failed me."_

"_Commander, I ... we ..."_

"_Why were you not at this gate to capture this human when he arrived here?"_

"_Commander, we were supposed to be beamed down here. But the pilot made an error. We came as quickly as we could."_

"_Not quickly enough!"_

"_It will not happen again."_

"_No, it won't. You will accompany me to this human settlement."_

Nothing more can be gained from this conversation so Todd severs the link. This failure will be investigated properly when he gets back to the hive and the culprit or culprits will pay dearly but this can wait. He turns to walk back to his shuttle. The young male's face is full of apprehension. He's relatively new to this hive and the experience of spending even a short period on a shuttle with a commander who's making no attempt to hide his anger is daunting to say the least.

x-X-00-X-x

Blinking his eyes Sheppard stares at the Wraith drones. He's certain he'd seen other humans, Genii presumably, before he'd descended into unconsciousness. Gingerly turning his head he sees the others tied up too and judging by the blood Ronan seems to have suffered a similar fate to his own. They seem to be sitting in a nice cosy little semi circle facing the door so he looks across to Teyla to get some confirmation of what's happened.

She nods. "Yes, John, it was Kolya's men who captured us. But they left as soon as it became evident the town was being culled."

Okay. He tries to talk but a sharp pain stabs from his jaw through his temple to the back of his skull. A culling? During the day? No, this isn't right. "Why?"

Teyla raises her eyebrows and shakes her head. "We're all in the dark. All we can do is wait."

The room starts to spin slowly and Sheppard closes his eyes as the bile starts to rise in his throat. Right. All they can do is wait until the Wraith leading this culling decides to grace them with his presence.

Almost immediately, the silence is broken by the sound of the latch on the door and they all focus their attention on two male Wraith who enter the room. One is tall and slim with long well groomed hair that falls half way down to his waist. His face is marked with a simple tattoo on his right cheek but it also seems to carry an air of innocence generally associated with youth. Sheppard stops and shuts his eyes. What on earth is he thinking? This is a Wraith for God's sake – no innocence here. He opens his eyes and looks again. Irrespective of his age, he's clearly an underling to the other who stands half a head taller and carries himself with the air of one used to having his wishes obeyed without question.

Sheppard's attention passes quickly to this older Wraith, the one he's so seen many times before; on Atlantis, on various hives, in the cold dank prison where they began their highly unconventional relationship. Somehow though, Todd looks different here, taller, more intimidating, less obliging, all-in-all more 'Wraith-like'. His skin is less translucent than it has always appeared under the artificial lighting of Atlantis and his eyes convey all the cunning and determination Sheppard knows controls the mind behind these black and amber windows.

"Colonel." Todd bows his head in a sign of respect that Sheppard knows lacks even the slightest shred of sincerity. "You look surprised to see me."

"Oh no, nothing you do surprises me. Nice timing though." Sheppard has much more to say but the price of just these few words is excruciating pain.

"I have been monitoring your movements around different worlds since I became aware we are hunting the same prey. My agent arrived shortly after you and watched as you walked into town."

Todd moves across to one of the tables, looking down distastefully at the half-eaten meal and the accompanying tankard of beer. One of his drones moves quickly to clear the offending items from his commander's view. Sheppard raises his eyebrows, wishing his rank would command such service from his men. The Wraith takes a seat and casts his eyes over these four humans he knows so well before continuing.

"It's probably just as well I am here as you seem to have got yourselves into a corner I very much doubt you could have escaped from on your own. You're lucky this world is on the edge of the alliance's feeding grounds otherwise I'd have been unable to assist."

McKay finds this blatant attack on their capabilities too hard to ignore. "Hey, we've got out of worse scrapes than this without your help and would have managed to do so again if you hadn't shown up."

"Ah, Doctor McKay." Todd smile is accompanied by a deep chuckle. "An attitude so typical of _all_ the humans of Atlantis. Never admit defeat even when it has you by the throat."

Sheppard grunts. His mind might still be fuzzy but it seems strange that Todd would cull an entire settlement just for the opportunity to talk to him. It seems to confirm their suspicion that the Wraith is also interested in the Genii renegade who caused them both so much angst.

"Kolya is on his way here."

The deep angry growl that fills the room tells Sheppard they've been spot on.

"He _was _here. I saw him. Unfortunately, he escaped through the Stargate before I had an opportunity to discuss things with him." The sentence finishes with a hiss directed towards the other male who bows his head in a manner that indicates he's probably making yet another subliminal expression of regret.

"Oh, bad luck."

Ignoring Sheppard's comment, Todd stands, walks over to the window, leans against the wall, draws the drab curtain to one side with a clawed hand and looks out over the town. Sheppard wishes he had some of Teyla's ability to enter Wraith minds but can only watch and wait.

"Kolya is not my concern now. I have captured enough of his men to ensure I'll find out his location ... eventually." The Wraith's voice drops to almost a whisper. "The question now is what am I to do with you?"

"What's to ask? You just untie us and give us our weapons back." Sheppard tries to sound confident but the fact that Todd has even asked this question starts some alarm bells ringing at the back of his mind.

Todd is silent, no growls, no hisses, nothing. The passing time is marked only by the unusual breathing patterns the organic face masks impose on the drone warriors. Sheppard is about to express his impatience when Todd turns to survey his captives yet again, his eyes empty of emotion and his mouth set in a thin line that shouts of contempt. As the cold hand of doubt starts to gently wrap itself around his heart, Sheppard hears Teyla's warning about Todd's true nature echo in the back of his mind right alongside the alarm bells.

When the Wraith finally speaks there is a smile on his face but his voice is harsh. "Do you really expect me to give up this advantage so readily John Shep-_pard_?" He glances at his warrior drones strategically placed around the room before returning his gaze to each of the Atlanteans in turn. "Think what you might do if our positions were reversed. Throw me in a cell if I'd come to your city voluntarily? Make me wear chains if I'd offered my help with a problem you were unable to solve on your own? Threaten to kill me if I make a wrong move? Or perhaps..." Todd's icy gaze settles on Ronon. "...just have your pet underling wave a weapon in my face."

The sneering contempt in that deep reverberating voice as it slowly enunciates the words 'pet underling' leaves no doubt in Sheppard's mind that they've got a tricky situation on their hands. Yep, he has to admit it Teyla was spot on; this isn't the Todd who has come to them for help over the past few years, the confident and strangely engaging opportunist who always gives just enough to be helpful but always makes sure he gets something in return. No, this is the side that Todd has always chosen to hide; the cold, arrogant, brutal Wraith commander with his own deadly agenda and Sheppard knows he's going to have to do some pretty sharp thinking on his feet to deal with this situation. He takes a deep breath but before he can come up with a suitable response, Todd turns and walks back to another male Wraith.

"Search them for hidden weapons and tracking devices. Then take them to the hive." Both Wraith turn their heads to look back at their new captives. "But mind you watch them carefully. They are not to be trusted. Especially the Satedan."

Sheppard quickly finds his voice. "Hey, just wait a min..."

But it's too late, Todd is gone. Sheppard and his team are now under the control of an unknown Wraith who views his captives with the familiar contemptuous sneer and clearly sees an opportunity to regain his commander's favour by following his orders to the tee.


	7. Chapter 7

The distinctive sound of the Stargate dial-in cuts through the early night air taking Kolya's two gate guards by surprise. Sitting in the small wooden sentry post that overlooks the track leading to the gate, they're on the watch that'll take them from dusk through to dawn. It's supposed to be a quiet night spent playing a Genii card game to the accompaniment of the howls and cries of the nocturnal animals and birds. No gate activity is expected until Commander Kolya returns with the rest of the garrison and the captured Atlanteans.

They're both recent recruits to Kolya's side, come to join kinsmen who serve this cause over the legitimate regime of Ladon Radim. Although both young, one guard appears to at least have some fighting experience given the angry scar on his left cheek. The look of indecision that fleetingly touches both their faces and the accompanying hesitation in deciding the best course of action attest to their inexperience. Both stand up but the taller one, the one with the scarred face, moves over to the window – he can barely distinguish the shape of the gate in the darkness but the flashes of light confirm the activity they can hear.

"Can't be the commander yet? He wouldn't have had time to finish his business and be back already."

"No. He said it'd probably be closer to dawn when he returns. So who is it then?"

The tall guard shrugs his shoulders and turns back at his companion. "Well, chances are it's probably someone he's sent on ahead but it could be a stranger so we should follow routine."

As they quickly pull on their heavy overcoats and glance at each other before opening the door, a look of apprehension is mirrored in their faces. The rebel force here is sadly depleted and if this is an unfriendly visit they'll find it difficult to defend their settlement against an attack of any magnitude. As young soldiers, they're eager to see action but not when the odds could be so heavily stacked against their survival. The taller soldier activates his radio to let the men in the village know they've got unexpected gate activity. Then grabbing his rifle, he follows his partner out into the shadow of the sentry post ready to either challenge the visitor or make a quick retreat to the village if needed.

Standing with their rifles aimed at the gate, they know what they must do if these are visitors come with hostile intentions. But they are painfully aware of their lack of experience so despite the cold of the evening, sweat forms a light iridescent sheen on their faces and the hands that hold the rifles tremble slightly. If the commander's body guard weren't off-world they'd have a more senior officer with them but they don't – like so many soldiers before them, they must manage the odds on their own.

As the gate finally springs to life they move forward slightly but pull up as Commander Kolya almost falls through the event horizon. Lowering their weapons slightly, they move out onto the path leading up to the gate to wait for the arrival of the rest of the commander's team and the Atlanteans. But the gate closes leaving Kolya standing alone. The young men look at each other as he remains fixed in front of the gate taking long deep breaths. They walk up to him, ostensibly to offer help, but in reality eager to know what's happened.

"Commander? We weren't expecting you back so soon?" Other questions remain on their lips but something about their leader's manner warns them to hold their tongues.

"Wraith!" The name is spat out with absolute disgust as Kolya looks back at the gate. "I ... we ran into difficulties. I barely managed to escape."

Looking down at his young followers, he knows one of them has a kinsman who may be lost. He takes a deep breath, trying to believe at least some of his men will have been able to avoid capture and will eventually make their way back here when it's safe to do so.

"Others will be following me but it may take them some time to get access to the gate. There could be Wraith too so I'll send more men up from the village."

"And the Atlanteans sir?"

Kolya laughs ironically. "Dead or in the hands of the Wraith I imagine." It doesn't really make much difference to him which fate has befallen his temporary captives – either way they're dead in the long run. The scowl on his face only partly expresses the anger that comes with the realisation they've not only slipped through his fingers but are now completely out of his reach. Yet again it seems his future has been taken from him by forces beyond his control.

x-X-00-X-x

The young male Wraith has carried out Todd's instructions with a thoroughness and single mindedness Sheppard would have admired in one of his junior officers. They weren't mishandled per se although the process of searching for tracking devices was invasive to say the least. Somewhere along the line his watch has gone missing but he's sure the Genii would have been responsible for this rather than the Wraith who have no need of such a device. Despite Ronon's best efforts and most strident objections all his concealed knives were found which effectively rendered them helpless when they were finally escorted to this cell. Sheppard grimaces and runs his hand along the organic webbing that constitutes the cell door. It looks slimy but actually feels warm and slightly spongy under his fingers although he knows from experience it'll withstand even the most brutal force applied against it.

Looking out into the corridor, he wonders why Todd has set guards to watch over them but realises they're probably there on the orders of the young male who brought them here. He turns and looks back at his team. They've been in cells on Wraith hives before, they've been on Todd's hive before, but they've never been in a cell on Todd's hive before and Sheppard for one finds it distinctly unnerving. Still at least all four of them are in the same cell and, given the identity of their captor, the responses of the rest of his team to their dilemma are quite predictable.

He looks across at Teyla and realises how much he values her ability to remain calm even in the face of the most hostile circumstances – such as being locked in a cell on a Wraith hive. She sits, eyes closed, legs crossed, back and head resting against the wall with her hands folded together almost as if she's praying or meditating. Perhaps she is but Sheppard prefers to believe that she's using her own telepathic powers to discreetly gather some useful information about what's going on in the hive. Either way he's happy to leave her alone until she's ready to communicate with them.

She's never spoken much about Todd other than to constantly remind Sheppard that no matter how cooperative this Wraith may seem on the surface, he _is_ a Wraith and his true nature should never be overlooked or underestimated. Such warnings have always grated with him, he learnt exactly how dangerous Wraith were after his first engagement with them when they arrived in the Pegasus galaxy. He treats Todd with the same caution and lack of trust he'd use dealing with any other Wraith which is probably the main reason they're now sitting in this cell. Todd's comments back in the cottage indicated certain residual issues with the way he's been treated on Atlantis and Sheppard is in no doubt it's pay-back time.

But he can't help wondering if they'd be sitting here now if he _had _given Teyla's warnings more credence and rejected Todd's various proposals for collaboration. He shakes his head – it wouldn't have made the slightest bit of difference. They're not here because he's underestimated Todd's capacity to act more like a Wraith. They're here because his own search for retribution against Kolya has finally collided head-on with Todd's vendetta. It's a situation that was probably always bound to happen irrespective of how well he understood the Wraith's more basic character traits.

Unfortunately Teyla's calming attitude is having absolutely no effect on Ronon who is prowling like a caged lion. The grimaces that occasionally contort his face show he's obviously in pain from the broken bones in his hand but this problem takes backstage to the anger he's unable or unwilling to hide. Given his history as a runner, being hunted by Wraith in the name of some bizarre idea of sport, this display of raw emotion is only to be expected. Like Teyla, he's never hidden the fact he neither likes nor trusts Todd; a situation that has often resulted in what Sheppard has always considered some school boyish one-upmanship and posturing between the two. So to be the prisoner of this particular Wraith is the ultimate humiliation for the Satedan and he's not taking it well. What Sheppard hadn't realised until now, and what's going to add another dimension to the job of talking their way out of here, is the depth of Todd's dislike of the Satedan.

"How long d'you think he'll keep us here?" Sheppard's thoughts are interrupted by McKay's question. The scientist stands next to him, looking out into the corridor, trying to rationalise the whole thing while, for once, doing a good job of masking his nervousness.

Sheppard shrugs. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Okay, we've been in far worse situations than this. I mean this is Todd's hive, he's our friend, we're his friends!"

"Rodney." Teyla's voice startles them all and they look down in her direction. "Todd doesn't understand the concept of friends, especially not human friends." The Athosian's eyes are still closed and her voice carries the undertone of a teacher explaining a new idea to one of her pupils.

"Yeah, but we've worked together. That's got to mean something even to a Wraith. Doesn't it?"

"You're a fool if you believe that." Trust Ronon to come straight to the point. Teyla's eyes spring open. The glance she casts in his direction shows she doesn't consider his intervention at all useful and she carries on speaking as if he hadn't spoken.

"No, I'm afraid it doesn't mean anything. To him we're useful resources he can exploit to his advantage when he wants to improve his standing amongst his Wraith alliance. And when we are no longer useful in that capacity, we'll merely become expendable sources of energy just like every other human in this galaxy."

A pretty brutal summary of their relationship with this unusual Wraith but Sheppard has to agree it's pretty spot on.

McKay isn't yet convinced. "Yeah but I'm just thinking..."

The scientist's facade of calm seems to finally be slipping and Ronon's curt tones cut across his increasingly desperate questions. "No, you're not thinking at all judging by the crap you're spouting."

"Okay. That's enough. Both of you just calm down." Sheppard has no intention of listening to their bickering and, while talking is painful, he needs to emphasise their situation here. "Look we now know for sure that Todd is after Kolya but we're stuck here until he gets off his backside and lets us go. So just get used to the accommodation 'cause I don't think it's goin' to get any better in a hurry."

They've just got to accept there's absolutely nothing they can do to hurry things up - in fact he wonders if Todd isn't actually getting some sort of perverse pleasure out of having them here. He finally lowers himself down to sit opposite Teyla and runs his hands through his tousled hair gingerly defining the size of the lump on his skull and the extent of the dried blood. His actual wound isn't large but appears to have bled profusely judging by the marks on his shirt.

As his closes his eyes so many other thoughts flash through his mind. How long will it be before Carter sends through another team and discovers they've been effectively 'culled'? At least their suspicion that Todd is also after Kolya has been confirmed and the look on the Wraith's face as he told of the Genii's escape illustrated the depth of his feelings. But he recalls Todd's comment about capturing many of the rebels and he's no doubt the Wraith's interrogation methods will reveal something about where the rebel base is located. So what will Kolya do now? Sheppard is certain he'll need to return to this home even if it's just while he looks for a new location from which to base his activities. It'll all depend on how many men have survived what can only be described as a set-back to Kolya's cause.

On a personal level he wonders if he and Todd can work out a way to continue this search together or, at the very least, without stepping on each other's toes again. He really needs to be there when Todd talks Kolya's men, even though he's sure he'll find Wraith interviewing techniques distasteful to say the least.

A deep sigh escapes before he realises it causing Teyla to look up in his direction. He opens his eyes and smiles weakly but doesn't want to begin another conversation. His head aches, his jaw hurts when he talks and there's nothing more he can do until Todd decides he wants to talk. Except close his eyes again in the vain hope that perhaps some sleep might come.

x-X-00-X-x

Todd's mood starts to lighten slightly as he walks from his shuttle to the hive's command centre. Since the forced separation caused by his imprisonment, he has a heightened appreciation of returning to the organic nurturing physical and mental auras of his home and his fellow Wraith after time on a non-Wraith world. As he walks through the corridors he also senses an aura of contentment; this culling was unplanned and the crew always welcome unexpected treats.

In this environment, his annoyance becomes more focused on issues he can deal with now as he looks beyond the disappointment of losing his quarry. Kolya has escaped, nothing can change this fact, but it won't be for long and something positive has actually come out of the operation.

For the first time since he began his partnership of convenience with these humans from Atlantis they are under his absolute control. A smile spreads across his face. Ignoring his original plan to just talk with Sheppard, he made the snap decision to bring them to the hive with his other prisoners. Sheppard had been so sure he would just untie them and allow them to walk free but as soon as he sensed this arrogance he was determined to make things far more difficult. Their reaction when he ordered that they be brought to the hive was worth every minute of humiliation they've inflicted on him. Of course, they're far too valuable to him alive, particularly Sheppard and Doctor McKay, but this situation could change. He means to get Kolya and if these occasional allies get in the way, that value will have to be reassessed. For now though, they're safely locked in a cell and he feels inclined to leave them there for a while.

Besides he has other things to deal with, such as why Kolya was able to escape through the Stargate. Todd is fairly sure he knows what happened and the identity of the culprits who allowed it to happen. Ever the opportunist who believes even the most serious disaster can be turned into something positive, he sees this debacle as a perfect chance to reinforce his position as hive commander. Any failure to follow his orders, whether by accident or intentional, can potentially be construed as a challenge to his authority and he must be seen to act quickly and decisively to deal with those responsible.

Punishment meted out in private is not an effective deterrent to negligence so, on his orders, the male Wraith who hold positions of responsibility in the operational areas of the hive are in the command centre awaiting his arrival. As he approaches the centre, he reaches out to engage the waiting assembly and guarantee their full attention once he stands before them.

"_The Stargate was not jammed. The landing parties were beamed into the wrong location."_

He waits momentarily before entering the hub of the ship to complete his questioning with one simple word. _"Why?"_

Surprisingly his second in command takes the initiative for answering. _"Commander, I am certain it was not intentional."_

A deep growl signals Todd's disappointment with this response – he expects more than simplistic excuses from his lieutenant. It indicates a lack of discipline, possibly even a degree of weakness that he finds distasteful. A quick lesson in apportioning blame where it belongs is needed here.

"_Are you?"_He walks over to stand only inches from his second and looks down onto the young face with distain._ "So you are prepared to accept all responsibility for these mistakes yourself?"_

The lieutenant's face reflects realisation of his error and he involuntarily takes a small step backwards. _"No commander."_ He bows his head, partially as a sign of respect but primarily to escape his leader's piercing gaze._ "Any who thinks he can flaunt your authority with impunity must be punished."_

"_Then do not seek to speak on behalf of those whose carelessness holds the potential to put this hive in danger._

Black and amber eyes watch warily as their commander walks to the main control console. He turns to slowly scan the faces gathered before him searching each mind for information and making sure they are fully aware of his ability to impose his will on them. Finally his attention turns to the two Wraith he suspects and the defensiveness that confronts his mind confirms that they are indeed responsible for these mistakes.

Both were strong supporters of his predecessor and he suspects a lack of commitment to his cause has made them careless. In turn this has given their underlings latitude to become sloppy in their duties and not follow their orders as diligently as the collective discipline of the hive demands. It's a situation he can't allow to continue with impunity but he has no intention of inflicting a physical punishment. In situations such as this where lack of commitment rather than outright treachery or malicious intent are at the root of the problem, he's always believed humiliation is one of the strongest deterrents of all.

"_You have failed me and you have failed this hive. You will forfeit all your responsibilities and privileges until you have a clearer understanding of who you serve. If you err again I will not be so lenient."_

Todd dismisses them all with a curt nod of his head and watches the two offenders slink out with their heads down and their spirits deflated but not completely broken. Wraith who have lost everything become a liability but these two will eventually be given a second chance after they've given adequate consideration to where their long term interests lie. They may harbour some residual bitterness towards him for their temporary fall from grace but are impotent to do anything to exact revenge. Every Wraith who was under their control will now move up the chain of command effectively denying them the opportunity to sow seeds of discontent among those they know best.

Having mete out this punishment, Todd now turns his attention back to the bigger picture and re-establishes the link with his second to get an update on what has happened while he was off the hive.

"_The commander of the other hive has asked if you still have need of his agents?"_

Todd walks over to a monitor and activates the map with the location of the alliance hives. _"No, there is little more they can do for us. Tell him none have come to harm."_

"_Very well. What are your orders for the hive?"_

"_We will stay in orbit around this world for the time being. We may have lost the main prize but we have most of his underlings in our culling pens. I'm sure we'll be able to persuade at least one of them to betray his master and share information about his whereabouts with us."_

A smile flashes across the second's face._ "Do you wish to interrogate them personally commander?"_

"_Oh yes." _For the first time, the second's mind is assailed with the full magnitude of his commander's hatred for this group of humans._ "They'll eventually need to be singled out and placed in a separate pen but leave them with the others for now."_

"_And the other four humans from Atlantis?"_

"_Are not your concern."_

-o-o-o-o-

As he walks into his quarters Todd nods to the stocky, grey haired worshipper who stands waiting to do his master's bidding. The look on the worshipper's face indicates that news about the failure of this operation to achieve its goal has already spread through the hive. Todd starts to undo his long leather coat and the worshipper moves forward to help, taking the garment and folding it exactly the way his master likes. He's been on this hive longer than he can remember, so long in fact his memories of life before becoming a worshipper are lost in the nether reaches of his mind. But as the commander's worshipper and personal valet he is also the nominal leader of the worshipper community, a position that carries some limited status. He's served other masters but he's grown to respect this tall Wraith with the somewhat unusual and unconventional ways. It's a relationship of mutual respect and Todd relies on the worshipper to take care of issues that are of a personal interest to him.

"There are four humans from Atlantis in the cells. Two of them are injured so you will take one of your healers to them. You will make sure they have what they want and that they receive the food they need."

"Yes master. Will they be with us long?"

"That is not your concern. You just have to make sure they are comfortable. Nothing more."

"As you wish. Do _you_ need anything more?"

"No."

"Very well master." He moves silently towards the door but stops and looks back inquiringly. "What are their names?"

His question is met with a momentary look of confusion.

"Their names. I need to know their names." The worshipper's voice carries a tone of impatience few would dare to use in a conversation with their commander.

But Todd doesn't appear to mind as he just nods his head and grunts gently. "Sheppard, their leader is John Sheppard."

The worshipper bows and is gone leaving his master to finally take some time to relax and take stock of what he needs to do next. Todd has made sure his quarters provide the idea environment for just this type of activity. Furnished in a style that can best be described as eclectic, the basic Wraith items, the monitors linked into the hive's various operational systems and the functional meditation couch, are supplemented by various items that've taken his fancy during cullings on human worlds. A solid wooden table with intricate patterns carved into the sides, some comfortable-looking easy chairs upholstered with a rich purple fabric, a couple of footstools and numerous candles that the worshipper lit earlier in preparation for his master's arrival. Wraith have no need for either heat or lighting but Todd has always liked candles; the gentle fluttering of the flames are a useful salve when his mind is filled with issues that only he can solve.

He sits down in one of the chairs, closes his eyes, stretches his long legs and feels some of the tension flow out of his muscles. His mind wanders as he relaxes and he wonders about the value humans would get in a similar situation from the activity they call 'sleeping'. As he understands it, the process lessens their ability to respond to external stimuli while restoring their energy and giving their bodies time to heal from injuries and sickness. The irony isn't lost on him that Wraith probably don't need to sleep because they get the same nourishment and energy from feeding on the humans. Of course, sleep also sounds very similar to the Wraith practice of hibernating and Todd wonders when, in light of the distrust that drives this Civil War they are fighting, he'll experience this state again.

Thoughts about energy and feeding trigger a secondary consideration that he needs to feed soon, certainly before he goes too much further in his hunt for Kolya. The involuntary release of enzyme he'd experienced before the culling in anticipation of capturing this human had moved his body into a state of readiness to feed that now needs to be satiated. But there's no hurry, certainly not now that he's ensconced in his quarters about to send out an order that he's not to be disturbed under any condition. And he's no doubt some sustenance will come when he interrogates Kolya's followers.

x-X-00-X-x

The commander's servant leads his small procession of helpers through the maze of corridors and elevators that will take them from the worshipper's quarters on the lowest level of the hive to the cell area where these humans from Atlantis sit as the commander's guests. He's chosen these helpers carefully knowing that his own position is at risk if any harm should come to the visitors. The healer, a woman of middling years, was a midwife on her home world but now has experience across a wide range of ailments and injuries. The two men who've prepared the food and drink, brothers of an indeterminate age, have been on the hive almost as long as the servant. Walking through the hive carrying trays piled high with food and jugs of drink they attract little attention from other Wraith who know this little group moves with the imprimatur of the commander.

The two drone guards mark the cell holding the humans but they are intercepted by the male who oversaw the Atlanteans transfer to the hive.

"You have been sent by the commander so I will accompany to ensure you do not meet an unexpected trouble."

"I thought the Atlanteans were unarmed?"

"They are but the commander warned me of their artfulness and I have no wish to take chances."

The party has reached the door by the time this conversation is finished and the male signals his drones to stand by while the door is opened. The servant moves to the soft control pad and keys in the short code to open the cell doors but they all stand back to allow the drones space to ensure the humans don't see this as a chance to escape.

But they needn't have bothered. All four of the humans are sleeping. The servant is unsure what to do and looks to the healer for advice.

"Should we wake them?"

"No, if they are injured sleep is better than any treatment I can give them."

The servant nods and turns to the brothers. "Leave the food for when they wake." He turns to the young Wraith. "I need to know when they are awake." The male nods his head and the worshippers head back the way they came.

-o-o-o-o-

Restless sleep had finally overtaken Sheppard but now he's half awake again, sitting with his eyes still closed, depressingly aware that he now feels even more miserable than before. His head still throbs, his arms feel as if they've been wrenched out of their sockets and the passing of time has allowed other muscles to stiffen.

Finally forcing his eyes open, he looks round to see the other three are sleeping, albeit also fitfully. Initially he's surprised but then with further thought realises that Teyla can usually relax enough to sleep anywhere, McKay has probable worn himself out with anxiety and Ronon's sleep, like his own, is probably a product of the knock to his head.

He stands slowly and quietly, stretching his body as he rises and his mind flashes back to the way he'd felt after being fed on by Todd. Walking gingerly over to the cell door he puts his arms through the bars to gain some additional support.

The drone guards maintain their vigil. As he turns back, his foot catches one of the trays of food and drink that've been placed just inside the door. Trays piled high with Pegasus versions of grapes apples and tomatoes, fruits shaped like fat little red bananas that he's developed quite a taste for, meats, breads, slices of a product he's seen before that has the texture of processed cheese but tastes remotely like carrot and other things he's not familiar with.

Seeing the food triggers pangs of hunger and he remembers he hasn't eaten anything since before they left Atlantis on this mission in what seems like days but must only be several hours ago. Looking down to check his watch, he remembers it's missing and curses whoever took the liberty of pocketing it. He reaches down to take some grapes but is forced to lean back against the door as his head spins in response to the movement. He slides down to sit on the floor again, closes his eyes to recover his balance and takes a few minutes before reaching out for something more substantial. As he bites into a slice of bread and the cheese like substance, he wonders if he should wake the others but decides to enjoy some food without having to deal with Ronon's anger and McKay's increasing sense of panic.

"Sheppard?"

The sound of the rich, confident voice rather than the sound of his name gives Sheppard the biggest start. Under normal circumstances, he'd jump up and face the voice's owner but knows that's not going to happen in this case.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" The voice is human so Sheppard knows this must be a worshipper.

"My name is Strassen and I serve the commander. He has told me to look after your injuries and provide you with food. We came before but you slept."

As the worshipper speaks, Sheppard pushes himself to his feet and turns to look at the voice's owner. He sees a stocky man with a round face broken by a smile clearly intended to instil confidence and trust but Sheppard isn't going to be taken in that easily.

"Todd sent you?"

"Who?"

"Never mind. What do you want?"

"I told you. The commander wants your injuries treated. Merriell is our most experienced healer. You will let her help you."

The statement is delivered the same sense of confidence Sheppard associates with Todd's behaviour. Almost instinctively this triggers a strong desire to reject the offer outright and send this worshipper scurrying back to tell the commander to just get his butt here now and get them back to Atlantis.

But before he has chance to voice this response, he realises that the sound of their voices has woken the other three and he glances back at them. McKay has pulled a tray to his side and is helping himself to some food; Ronon still sits propped up against the wall throwing hostile looks at the two worshippers and their Wraith companions. Teyla moves to his side and Sheppard looks into her worried face knowing she'll have something to say.

"John, I know you just want to get out of here but clearly Todd is playing some game we have no choice but to join. We should accept this help. Someone should look at Ronan's hand, you should both have your head wounds examined and this healer will be able to give you something to ease your headaches."

"Got any sense of what Todd plans to do with us?"

"No, his mind is far too strong for me to penetrate. We just need to accept this help for now."

This advice makes sense especially as the dull throbbing of his head grows more intense so Sheppard bites his tongue and nods at the worshipper who moves over to open the cell door. The woman walks in and smiles at him but her words are clearly addressed to Teyla.

"My name is Merriell. The blue jug on the tray contains a potion that will help to soothe your headaches." Now she turns her attention to Sheppard. "Will you let me look at your wounds?"

She doesn't wait for his consent but moves her hands to gently feel the side of his head.

"You must be feeling some additional pain coming from your jaw?" Sheppard nods.

"Your jaw isn't dislocated so this pain will clear eventually. Overall there's no serious damage, we just need to clean that wound." She looks over at Ronan and the smile is replaced by a look of wary apprehension. "Your friend looks to have more to worry about."

"No." Ronan short answer is filled with venom towards the worshippers.

Teyla yet again fills the role of intermediary. "Ronon you should make sure your hand will heal correctly. Let her look at it please."

"No. I don't need help, especially from Wraith." The look on his face makes it clear he has no intention of moving from this position. Sheppard has little choice but to accept this decision although he senses Teyla wants to push further. He just looks at her, shrugs his shoulders and leans to speak to her quietly.

"He managed worse than this as a runner. Let it go." He turns back to the male worshipper who remained outside the cell and has now been joined by the young Wraith who brought them here. They are deep in quiet conversation which Sheppard knows concerns the four of them. The worshipper nods his head and turns back to the cell.

"Once you have taken a draught of Merriell's tonic and eaten, the commander will see you."

Sheppard shoots a surprised glance at Teyla – should he bring her along too?

"No. You will come alone." The young Wraith's demeanour makes it clear there's no room for discussion here.

x-X-00-X-x

Sheppard is surprised to see Todd without the long leather coat he's come to think of as an intrinsic part of the whole Wraith identity. Its absence seems to infer a level of familiarity he's not sure he's quite ready to accept. Add the fact that Todd is lounging in an easy chair with his booted feet resting on a footstool and Sheppard is faced with a view completely at odds with everything he knows about the Wraith. But then this is Todd.

"Sit down Colonel." Todd points to another chair but Sheppard is reluctant to become too comfortable.

He shakes his head at the surrealism of the whole situation. "No. I'm not going to join you in some comfy little chat about why you decided to bring us here and what you plan to do with us."

"As you wish. You suffered an injury. I merely thought to allow you some comfort."

"I'm feeling much better thanks." Sheppard is surprised to realise that the healer's potion has in fact numbed the headache and he can speak without pain shooting through his jaw. "I'll just stand thanks."

"Ah, I see. You prefer to go back to your cell and have me visit you there with some of my drones pointing their stunners in your face?" Todd voice seems to carry a hint of mockery but Sheppard isn't sure if Wraith understand the concept of sarcasm. "This can be arranged if it would make you more comfortable?"

For some reason Sheppard feels a need to defend himself on the subject of treating guests. "Look, when you come to Atlantis, I treat you the way I would any other Wraith and that's not goin' to change!"

Todd takes a deep breath and leans forward just far enough to inject a slight element of threat into the conversation. "So do I take then, John Sheppard, that now you are a guest on my hive you would prefer I treat you as I would any other human."

The full implications of this threat are clearly written in Todd's narrowed eyes and, not for the first time in their relationship, his attitude puts Sheppard off-balance. He's sure he'll be returned to the cells, or worse, if he pushes Todd too far and he realises that deep down, no matter how much he might try to deny it to himself, part of him feels more inclined to talk to the Wraith in this more private setting.

Biting his lip thoughtfully, he walks over to the other chair and sits stiffly on the edge. At almost the same moment, Todd leans back and arches his long green fingers together with the tips touching. They sit watching each other thoughtfully for several minutes. While Sheppard knows Todd can access his thoughts effortlessly, he feels quite sure the Wraith has decided to approach this as a conventional conversation.

"So it seems we are again working towards a common purpose?"

"Yeah. I heard a Wraith was looking for Kolya and thought it was probably you unless of course he's managed to also piss another one of you off."

Todd smiles grimly. "No I believe I'm the only one with such a personal grievance against him." He tilts his head questioningly. "Why now Sheppard? Why wait so long to go after this human who, from what I've heard, has crossed your path several times before."

"Oh let's just say I slept on in for awhile and decided this is the right time. How 'bout you? Did you hear I was looking for him and decide to join the party?"

"No, I can assure you my decision had nothing to do with you. I've been busy with other things. Once I brought these to a satisfactory conclusion I had scope to look at other loose ends I need to tidy-up."

Sheppard looks closely at the Wraith sensing that there's more to this but, knowing Todd as he does, he realises the chance of finding out anything this cunning operator doesn't wish to reveal is impossible. Instead he moves the conversation in a different direction.

"So you're doing this on your own?"

"I used the spy network of another hive to get information about both Kolya and yourself. But I am pursing him on my own, yes. I doubt others would get the same pleasure I will from feeding on this creature."

"So that's what you plan to do? Feed on him?" Sheppard had watched Todd feed on their captors as they made their first strike for freedom but that situation was defined by his desperate need to escape. This situation is entirely different – his dislike of Kolya is intense but is it intense enough to allow him to sacrifice his moral values to a Wraith.

"Of course. What will you do then Sheppard, if you catch him first?"

"You make it sound like a race."

"Is it not a race?"

Sheppard doesn't answer and as Todd continues to speak his face reflects the vast gap that exists between their understandings of what Kolya's capture would mean to them personally. "We both want the supreme pleasure of seeing this human suffer as punishment for the pain he inflicted on us. Are you prepared to surrender your sense of justice because you disagree with my method of punishment?"

Sitting across from this Wraith who has such a single-minded sense of retribution, Sheppard realises for the first time that for him this is now much more than just a personal vendetta he's embarked upon to ensure a good night's sleep. Sure, the nightmares were the trigger for his actions but as he's thought about things and talked with the others, it's become something much bigger, something he must do for others as well as himself.

"You're wrong on both counts. I'm not going to get pleasure out of this. It's the right thing to do and I intend to make sure Kolya pays a price for what he's done ..." He hesitates and looks across at the flickering candles, his mind flashing back to the marines Kolya killed during his failed attempt to take Atlantis. "... to others, not just to me. There's a process to be followed and his ultimate fate won't be decided by me alone. This is human justice and I intend to do everything I can to make sure it's carried out properly."


	8. Chapter 8

Major Lorne's subdued face fills the large wall screen in the main control room. The news he just delivered is exactly what Carter has been expecting and she closes her eyes to consider the full ramifications of what he's told her.

"You're sure there's no chance at all that they could have escaped?" Sam doesn't believe this but still feels obliged to ask.

Lorne shakes his head firmly. "Sorry Colonel. If they had escaped the culling..." His eyes automatically look towards the sky. "...I'm pretty sure they'd be here with the other townsfolk by now."

"Yes, of course, they would. Okay, there's no use staying there. Bring your team back to Atlantis and we'll send through a back-up with supplies and medical help."

But Lorne isn't ready to give up this easily. "The whole town is pretty traumatised right now Colonel." He shrugs his shoulders. "Once things have settled down we should be able to get a description of the Wraith that led the cull, see if it is Todd. You never know, we might be able to find something more about what happened before the culling. Something might turn up?"

Carter feels herself torn between supporting Lorne's subdued optimism and the command protocol to reduce the risk of further losses by just getting them back to the safety of Atlantis. She turns to Zelenka who has been following this conversation with an increasing sense of pessimism.

"Do we have any information about hive activity in the vicinity of that world?"

The scientist shakes his head despondently. "No. It's too far for even the long range sensors to pick anything up."

Looking back at Lorne's almost boyish expression of expectation, Carter is all too aware that this choice is hers alone and she becomes determined not to make a rushed decision. There are drawbacks to both options but the reality is that the Wraith almost never return to a world after a culling so there is very little danger attached to allowing Lorne to stay on this remote world. She looks down at one of the small monitors that's also filled with the major's face and pushes the emotion of the whole situation to one side. He's an experienced team leader who's reading the situation on the ground and wouldn't be suggesting staying unless he felt it posed no danger to his men. She's also experienced enough to know that sometimes first reactions in these types of situations can be wrong and in this case it probably will be useful to spend more time investigating further.

"Okay. And I'll send some more marines through to guard the gate. If Kolya's men were actually there when the culling began some of them might have escaped and will try to get back home when they feel it's safe." Of course, it's possible or probable they've already made their way back through but it's still worth monitoring the gate.

Lorne nods his head in agreement. "Yeah, the place is surrounded by thick forest so they could be holed up there. We'll do a couple of sweeps at the outer edges of the town. I know if it was me caught in a strange place during a culling, I'd be looking to get as far away as possible." He takes a quick glance behind him. "Overall, things seem to be following the usual pattern after a culling with people starting to gather at communal places once the initial shock wears off. We'll head over to the tavern and ask some questions there."

She continues to stare at the screen long after the major's face disappears, almost willing it to spring back to life and deliver some better news. As soon as Sheppard's team were late returning and failed to respond to any attempt to contact them, Lorne volunteered to take his team and she'd taken the precaution of sending another dozen marines. With the benefit of hindsight those extra marines should have gone with Sheppard in the first place.

Turning to walk the short distance to her office, Sam tries to get an ordered picture clear in her head of what they know about this situation. Lorne said the town had been culled during the day, an unusual pattern but one they'd seen recently with the Genii outposts and had attributed to Todd's handiwork. And the more she thinks about this disappearance the more she's convinced this must be Todd's work too.

She enters her office feeling slightly more optimistic and instead of sitting at her desk, she takes a seat in one of the lounge chairs that give their occupants a view out over the gate room. The coincidence is just too great – Sheppard's team off following a lead that might take them to Kolya are the victims of a culling possibly by a Wraith who is chasing the same prey. Of course, she has no way of confirming this assumption but all she needs is Lorne to get one description of a Wraith with the now familiar starburst tattoo. If it's true the team is probably safe for the time being and she's no doubt Todd will be in contact with Atlantis at some point. And if it isn't true, if this is another Wraith? Well, she's just not prepared to seriously consider that option just yet.

x-X-00-X-x

Acastus Kolya casts a desolate figure in the single room of his cottage. It's a small room furnished with only the basic functional items needed by a man whose whole life and character are defined by his role as a soldier. A bed, a table with a couple of hard wooden chairs, a tall wooden cupboard with badly-fitting double doors and two slightly more comfortable looking chairs that stand in front of the fireplace on a well-worn rug that bears the scars of numerous assaults by rogue embers.

Kolya sits in one of the comfortable chairs watching the blue and orange flames dance around and devour the logs in the fireplace. He's been awake all night and, as the dawn starts to break throwing shafts of cold light through the small windows, he's no nearer to sleep now than he was when he came back this room last evening. At first each minute of darkness carried the hope that most, perhaps even all, would follow him through the Stargate but as the hours passed his hope became more and more forlorn. Only five came through within a couple of hours of his own return and he spoke to them briefly taking in their stories of desperate escape. But now, with the last shreds of hope disintegrating quickly, he sits huddled like a man whose spirit is being leeched out of his body by the approaching new day.

It's always difficult for a military commander to come to terms with the stark reality that any of his men are most likely either dead or taken. Kolya hopes they are already dead because like all humans in Pegasus he's heard stories of men and women who've spent weeks, months, years suspended in cocoons awaiting their deadly fate. Not a man prone to showing emotion, he nevertheless understands what his followers gave up to follow his star and he regrets that so many may have lost their lives in his cause. As he closes his eyes, his own fears of being captured and fed upon drain even more of his hope and spirit from his body cause him to shiver involuntarily.

So lost is he in his own thoughts, he neither hears the strong knock on the door nor notices the man who enters until he speaks. Kolya looks up into the face of one of the few senior men he has left – if the captain of his bodyguard is lost then this man is now his most senior lieutenant.

"Commander. No more beyond those five have..."

"I know. You don't need to tell me the obvious." Kolya's voice is thick with the melancholy that's torturing his spirit.

"Others might have escaped the culling. Perhaps we should send some men back to search and help them back if they're injured." The lieutenant is here to put forward the case of the men who want to go and look for their comrades but he knows it won't be easy to convince the commander this is the best course of action.

"We both know that's a long shot. I'm not prepared to risk more men on a fool's errand that could end in more disaster."

The lieutenant isn't surprised by his commander's negative response to his suggestion but decides to push the issue further. This way he can at least go back to the men safe in the knowledge he's done everything he can to advance their cause.

"A number of our men are kinsmen of those who went on this mission with you and they are anxious to do something to try to find them."

Kolya stands to face this soldier, understanding all too well the unenviable position of trying to talk his commander into doing something he clearly opposes.

"Do you really think I don't understand how they feel? That I don't understand we've probably lost some of our best men?" Kolya turns back to watch the fire before continuing. "It's my responsibility to make sure no more are lost. The Wraith will have left but we went there to capture Atlanteans. Do you think no one will be looking for them when they don't return? Knowing the Atlanteans, they'll send other teams to search and I have no intention of crossing paths with _them_."

The lieutenant slowly nods his head, for the first time understanding the risks they face from further action on an operation that has already cost them dearly.

"What are we going to do commander? Will we stay here or look for another base?"

"We'll stay here for the moment and consolidate our position. The only ones interested in finding us are the Atlanteans and now that Sheppard is gone I doubt they'll carry on the search. I'm sure news of this will make its way through to Ladon and it's possible he'll take the opportunity to launch a new search to capitalise on our losses so we'll need to place extra men at the gate just in case."

Watching his probable new second in command leave Kolya suddenly feels tired, as if talking to someone about their losses has relieved him of a burden that was keeping sleep at bay. He removes his boots and his jacket, taking time to hang it in the cupboard, before settling on the bed waiting to be claimed by sleep.

x-X-00-X-x

Human justice. Todd is silent as he considers Sheppard's words. Human justice? He'd expected this Atlantean sitting across from him, who has also suffered at Kolya's hands, to share his own anger and hatred and be looking for personal revenge. The response he's been given both surprises and throws him slightly. He'd been determined to carry on this conversation without prying into Sheppard's unguarded mind but, without thinking, his true instincts come to the fore and he slips into his natural ways. The result, not surprisingly, is far more revealing than his visitor would ever admit verbally. Todd can clearly sense these emotions, anger and hatred, and the depth to which they exist in Sheppard's psyche but they are being tempered by an overriding need to adhere to this concept of justice.

It's something Todd has never given much thought to before. While he's learnt much about human societies over the centuries he's never cared how they deal with misdemeanours and behaviours that go against the codes of what they consider acceptable behaviour. Perhaps he should have.

Resting his head on the back of his chair, Todd looks at the lights flashing intermittently on the monitor that sits on the wall behind Sheppard's shoulder. The nature of his relationship with this human has always been complex, especially given his total lack of experience in dealing with a human as anything other than a totally subservient species. He's come to accept the lack of trust that's always been shown to him when he's gone to Atlantis, even when he's voluntarily placed himself in their control. While this has always annoyed him, it has never surprised him – he's a Wraith after all and he knows enough of the Atlantean's history with his race to understand how their attitudes have been shaped. But as he sits here thinking about this concept of human justice, Todd remembers something that had increasingly started to irritate him about Sheppard's words and thoughts the last few times they'd met.

Everything these Atlanteans say, all their actions are underpinned by a notion of superiority, a belief that the human ideals and values they've brought from their home world in some remote galaxy are more acceptable than the ones that operate here, especially when it comes to his own race's relationship with humans. Now he senses the same notion entering this conversation, that human justice is more important, more acceptable than his own way of dealing with Kolya. It's a superiority he's had to accept while on Atlantis but here, on his own hive, it triggers an overpowering urge to challenge the principles on which such a view is based. He takes a deep breath and turns his gaze back to his guest's face. It's not the way he'd planned this conversation to go but he refuses to allow Sheppard's attitude of superiority to triumph over his own tenets here.

"So it seems we are not working towards a common result after all. Human justice means nothing to me Sheppard, just as I'm sure the idea of Wraith justice and Wraith values mean little to you in the context of your limited experience in this galaxy."

Judging by the look on his face and the way he shifts slightly in his chair, it's now Sheppard's turn to be surprised. "What do you mean 'limited experience'? We've been here for over six years now, we've travelled around, got a pretty good idea of how things operate here."

Todd's words are prefaced with a low-key hiss. "You've travelled, yes, but how much do you really understand. About Wraith, about our relationship with humans?"

"What's to understand?" Sheppard shrugs his shoulders dismissively. "You cull human societies to feed and in doing so you prevent their technologies from ever reaching a level that could rival your own. In our world it's called tyranny and it's wrong."

"You make it sound so simple Sheppard." Todd looks down as he involuntarily flexes his feeding hand and considers how best to explain what he means. "Our origins are here in this galaxy. Our past, present and future are tied inextricably to humans, including those I believe you refer to as the 'Ancients'. They sought to destroy us in order to protect the human settlements they had created. Since we defeated them, we have controlled these worlds and managed the resources they hold. This is how Wraith and humans co-exist here and yet you arrive from another galaxy and start imposing values and saying things are 'wrong' without fully understanding this."

"Let's get one thing straight here. You kill humans not 'manage resources'. And just because this is how things have evolved doesn't make it right. Wraith take life indiscriminately with no thought about the consequences for the societies and the individuals involved. You torture men and women by keeping them barely alive and cocooned ready to serve your own needs. Do you really think these people wouldn't rather live without the constant fear of culling?"

Todd feels his patience start to fray as Sheppard's words betray the very attitude he's trying to counter. Is this human too stupid, too stubborn or too confident that his opinion is right to understand how life functions in this galaxy. Todd's voice carries an edge of anger mixed with frustration as he tries to shake Sheppard's mind-set.

"Are humans really so different? I have sent hunters out from this hive to kill animals to feed our worshippers. What makes this killing acceptable Sheppard? Is it because these animals do not possess the ability to tell you they don't want to be culled?" Todd continues without giving Sheppard the chance to reply. He's starting to feel that he's losing control of this argument and isn't really interested in a response. "We do not feed in order to torture. We feed in order to live. The fact that fulfilling our needs costs humans their life is not our concern. This is the way things have been for thousands of years. It is the way things will be long after you and your team become dust."

Sheppard laughs and leans forward slightly in response to his growing confidence. "But the thing you're missing is the thing you Wraith just don't want to know. You can't survive without us humans but we sure as hell can survive without you. And if you were all wiped out tomorrow, life in this galaxy would still go on. In fact, humans would thrive and develop way beyond anything you'd have allowed to exist."

Any disappointment Todd might be harbouring about Sheppard's obvious failure to understand his point of view, is subsumed by anger and his response to the Atlantean's words takes the form of a deep growl. Sheppard shrinks back slightly in response and Todd is about to speak when his attention is distracted by a communication from his second in command. Keeping his eyes firmly on his visitor, he opens a link back to this underling.

"_Commander, a report has come in from our agent still on this world that I believe you may want to see before you deal further with this human."_

"_Very well." _Todd can easily read the report with Sheppard here but if it contains important information he may want to reassess his approach before continuing this conversation. Besides he senses that along with a multitude of other emotions, Sheppard is uncomfortable with the way this conversation has gone despite the confidence expressed in his words. Discomfort breeds uncertainty and Todd is more than happy to give this self-righteous human more time to reflect on his and his team's situation in the comfort of a cell.

The young male who brought Sheppard up from that cells waits just outside and Todd stands as he silently summons this escort back to the room. The look he casts in Sheppard's direction is as arrogant and dismissive as the words that accompany it. "Take him back to the cells."

-o-o-o-o-

Sheppard isn't quite sure what just happened except that the meeting certainly didn't go the way he'd wanted. The brusque dismissal leaves him feeling annoyed, confused and more than just a little apprehensive as he silently follows his escort through the hive back down to the lower levels where the cells are located. What he'd imagined would be a conversation about what Todd planned to do and how long he planned to keep them here had descended into a debate about the rights and wrongs of Wraith and human feeding habits and he has absolutely no idea why.

As they pass a couple of portals that look out onto the inner bays of the hive he realises that Todd's quarters are located in the very centre of the hive and, although he knows there isn't a queen in residence, he idly wonders if her quarters are nearby. He also wonders how the others will react to the fact that they're going to be remaining in their cell with no idea about what Todd's plans beyond the fact that he plans to deal with Kolya by turning him into a meal.

The feeling of apprehension grows as they travel further down into the hive. It was clear Todd wants to justify culling humans in order to live but it was equally clear that he's unwilling or unable to understand that this is a view Sheppard, as a human, can never accept.

The final growl provided ample evidence he was getting under the Wraith's skin by challenging the perspective that their feeding methods are okay because that's how things have always happened in this galaxy. Still did he go too far with his comment about no one missing them if they're wiped out? Sure, it's the truth but it probably wasn't prudent to make such a statement when he and his team are in such a vulnerable position. Has he jeopardised their chances of a quick release?

He sighs. The meeting was unsatisfactory on so many levels. Apart from wanting to know what Todd has planned, he'd gone with a faint hope they might reach a point where they could finally start to discuss their unusual relationship. But then Todd goes off on this bizarre tangent talking about Wraith values reinforcing the view that Sheppard has arrived at during the last few weeks that things between them are far more complicated that he'd ever imagined.

x-X-00-X-x

The inside of a Wraith hive is one of the few places in the galaxy the Genii captain has always hoped never to see. He came close to being culled once before when he was a child but luck, in the shape if his father, was on his side that day although memories of hiding in underground bunkers while the darts carried out their deadly work above remain vivid all these years later.

This time though luck has deserted him. Their plan to escape to the forest was sound in theory and they'd almost made it but there'd just been too many Wraith on the ground. He's been a soldier all his adult life but this was the first time he'd seen these faceless monsters close up and he was surprised at the efficiency and thoroughness of their methods of capture. They'd been waiting on the outskirts of the town and as soon as he'd seen them he realised they probably always take up this position to round up the hardy few who think they can escape the culling. His men had taken a number of the warriors out before he again heard the screaming sound of an approaching dart. His last memory of being on that world was of looking for another way to escape. His next memory was of standing in this large confined area feeling slightly disoriented and, for the first time in his life, very afraid.

A reconnoitre of the culling pen has thrown up several familiar faces, all of whom are now gathered around him as if their closeness will somehow diminish the certainty of their fate. But not all of his men are here and while he has no way of knowing if they are already dead or being held somewhere else on this huge ship, he's hopeful that at least some might have been left behind among the crowd the Wraith chose not to cull. He hasn't seen his Atlantean prisoners although he's certain they will have been brought here too. But most importantly he hasn't seen Commander Kolya so he's confident he at least made it back through the gate to safety.

Looking around at the Genii faces that surround him, he sees the same fear and desperation he feels in his own heart. So many thoughts flash through his mind. They'll never again face an enemy confident of victory or share too many tankards of ale and exchanges stories of clever manoeuvres and near escapes. Nor will they feel the softness of a woman's body next to their own and the exquisite pleasure as that body is surrendered to them freely. They don't speak – no one has any words of comfort or any questions because they all know the one sure answer. There'll be no heroic rescue, no escape against the odds this time round – this is their destiny, their final destination. For the first time in his life the captain feels the terror that accompanies the certainty of impending death and he lowers his head to hide his naked fear from the others.

x-X-00-X-x

Marshalling the concentration needed to read his agent's report is proving a difficult task for Todd while his irritation with Sheppard is still fresh in his mind. In fact he's begun reading three times before he leans over, rests his hands on the console, closes his eyes and attempts to inject some discipline into his thoughts. He perhaps picked the wrong time to challenge Sheppard's ethics and is slightly annoyed that he allowed his inner feelings to cloud his handling of the unique situation of having this team of Atlanteans under his control. He won't let it happen again.

It takes several minutes for him to finally focus but once he reads through to the end of the report, he's not surprised with the content. Given Sheppard's constant mantra when they shared those cold prison cells that 'you don't leave people behind', he knew that Atlantis would come looking for their lost team. The agent has done well. He watched as the humans searched the areas of forest that bound the town surely looking for Kolya's men. He listened in the tavern as information about the capture of Sheppard and his team is relayed to these other Atlanteans. Todd smiles as he reads the story about the big Wraith with the starburst tattoo who led the culling and left the message that he was taking these captured visitors as his own should any come looking for them.

The return of some of his good humour is mirrored in the slight relaxation of the muscles around his eyes and at the corners of his mouth. He has enough of Kolya's men on his hive to ensure he'll extract the information needed to finally track down the human. The Atlanteans can search and ask all the questions they like down there on that cold world, he has all the answers up here and he won't be sharing.

He walks over to collect his coat, shakes it and places his long, muscular green arms in the sleeves before closing the fasteners up the front. As he expected, the agent's report helps crystallise his decision about what to do with Sheppard and his team. At one point he'd considered letting them go free after a suitable amount of time spent in the cells but now decides they can stay on this hive until Kolya is found. This'll make sure he's not robbed of his revenge in favour of this 'human justice' and will also give him the chance he needs to sort things out once and for all with Sheppard.

He makes the subliminal link to the command centre. _"Take us out of orbit. I will be there shortly."_

-o-o-o-o-

"Well is he going to let us go?" McKay fires off his question before the cell door is even open.

Sheppard bites his lip thoughtfully before answering. "Not exactly."

"What d'you mean 'not exactly'? It's yes or no." Ronon is clearly in no better mood than he'd been when Sheppard left.

Realising there's no easy way to break the news that they're not leaving here any time soon, Sheppard just goes with the truth. "Well, we didn't exactly get round to talking about that."

The Satedan stands up although the effort clearly places pressure on his hand. "What the hell were you talking about then?"

Sheppard raises his eyebrows and realises he has to take the assertive approach to leadership. "Look, you may not have noticed but we don't carry much clout around here. You all know what Todd's like, you heard what he said down in that tavern when I asked him to free us. He's goin' to let us go in his own good time and my gut feeling is that asking him when that time might be is going to make him even more stubborn."

"We understand that you have to tread carefully in this situation John." Teyla's smile and words are supportive but the hard-edged tone in which they are delivered is clearly meant as a warning to the other two to back off.

"So what did you talk about?" McKay's voice betrays his sense of discomfort about still being locked up.

"Well, it didn't go how _I'd_planned." Sheppard decides there's no way he can even begin to explain the conversation about the ethics of feeding so stays well away from it in favour of providing them with something positive on which to focus their thoughts. "I did find out that Todd is definitely after Kolya..."

"Yeah, we already knew that!" Ronan makes no attempt to bridle his impatience.

"No, we didn't know that for sure. We assumed it was him but I now have it by his own admission. And not only is he determined to find him, he's also determined to inflict punishment in typical Wraith fashion."

"By feeding on him! Probably like he plans to feed on us."

"No Rodney, I don't think for one minute he's going to feed on us." Sheppard is in no mood to deal with a paranoid scientist. "Think about it. If that was his plan, we'd be with all the other culling victims and he wouldn't have worried about getting a healer to look at us. Agreed?"

McKay nods his head but for once is lost for a quick and smart response.

"So, he's going after Kolya and I'd say he's got a pretty good chance of finding him. He caught goodness knows how many Genii in the cull. My guess is he'll give them time to consider their future before he starts any sort of interrogation."

"I agree. If there's one thing we do know about Todd, it's that he's patient." Teyla walks over to look out the cell door before turning back. "I wonder if Kolya realises that he's been chased by Todd as well as us?"

"Good point. If he doesn't then he's likely to stay put at his current hide-a-away, wherever that is. I'm sure Todd'll manage to persuade at least one of the Genii to give up the location."

Teyla nods. "I know there's very little we can do but you must try to make sure that Todd keeps us informed of what he's doing."

"Oh yeah, right. Excuse me Todd do you mind keeping me in the loop about all this!"

Sheppard is starting to feel his headache return and is relieved to see some of the healer's potion remains in the jug. He walks over to the tray, pours a cup and downs it with just a couple of gulps.

"John, we must know what is going on and you're the only one who can really talk to Todd. And you should be careful about how much of that potion you drink. Some of them can be quite addictive."

Sitting down Sheppard knows Teyla is right – about Todd anyway. He nods his head and closes his eyes as a signal that the conversation is now over. The conflicting effects of different emotions that have flowed through his mind and body suddenly catch up with him and he actually feels tired. Any sense of time has now completely gone from his consciousness and while he hears the others talking quietly, their sounds quickly fade into the background of his mind as Merriell's potion again works its magic.

x-X-00-X-x

Lying with his arms folded behind his head, Kolya surveys his shadowy room from his bed as the sleep falls from his half-closed eyes. The bleary glance takes in a jug of ale and a plate of food left on the table while a new pile of logs sits beside the fire that burns as brightly as it had when he'd lain down on the bed. The tone of the light in the room indicates he's slept until just before sunset and other than the pangs of hunger triggered by the sight of food, he has no inclination to get up from his bed.

As he closes his eyes again, the seriousness of his situation returns to the forefront of his mind. He knows instinctively that no more men have made their way through the Stargate. That leaves him with a contingent less than half the size of before comprised of men who, while their enthusiasm for his cause is strong, their military experience is slim compared with that of the lost host. News of this set-back will spread, not just to Ladon but to other Genii outposts. While he knows it will attract more supporters to his side, it will also diminish his standing among the Genii who hover on the verge of offering support but are held back by a lack of belief in either the strength or the legitimacy of his cause.

He finally swings his legs over the side of the bed, reaches down and pulls on his boots to keep out the coldness of the stone floor. Stretching as he stands, he then walks over to the table and pours a mug of ale that he takes, with the plate of bread, cold meat and raw vegetables, over to his seat by the fire.

Was he foolish to allow his vendetta against Sheppard to take control of his plans? He takes a deep draught of the ale and feels its effervescence slide down his gullet. He had no choice. Once he knew that Sheppard was looking for him the only options he had were to sit put and wait to be found or go on the offensive. This was always going to be the risky option but he mustn't forget it very nearly succeeded. His mind flashes back to the feeling of satisfaction that filled all his senses as he walked along that riverside track to finally face this thorn that his body guard had captured.

And it has all been taken from him by a Wraith commander who chose that particular time to launch a culling expedition on a cold dark world in one of the less well populated areas of the galaxy. He closes his eyes to absorb the injustice of it all and the humility of having to retreat in defeat through that damned Stargate.

Suddenly he sits up as that thought triggers another memory, one that flashes into his mind accompanied by a realisation that chills him to the bone. The face, that Wraith who had stood and watched contemptuously as he staggered back through the event horizon takes on a more familiar shape, especially the starburst tattoo around the left eye that suddenly becomes crystal clear in his mind.

He understands immediately why he didn't make the connection straightaway. The tall, proud Wraith who'd watched him less than a day ago bore little physical resemblance to the pathetic creature he held captive in that underground prison for so long. The Wraith whose spirit was completely broken, who'd lacked the will to fight back and just acquiesced to their demands when he was given the opportunity to feed on those enemies Kolya wanted broken or dead. The Wraith who was only meant to feed on Sheppard's energy but had also supped on the sheer determination and will to survive that the Atlantean had brought to that situation.

Its early evening but Kolya can no longer just still alone in the cottage with only his own thoughts for company. Walking over to the cupboard he takes out his jacket and a longer heavier coat, donning both before he steps out into a cold evening already damp with the early dew. A full moon lights his way as he heads towards the village inn where he'd sat only days earlier putting this plan in place.

As he walks his mind is full of memories of Sheppard and the Wraith. He'd been taken completely by surprise when they'd worked together to escape. It wasn't a potential partnership that had ever occurred to him, if it had he'd have kept them well apart during the hours between feedings. A number of good, loyal men were lost in the course of that escape to add to the many he's lost to the same Wraith this time around. Other memories fight their way to the surface of his mind. Stories of Atlanteans and Wraith working together to destroy a common enemy, fantasies he'd laughed off as the produce of imaginative minds stuck in the galaxy's backwaters looking for something to make their owner's lives appear exciting.

Stopping on the porch of the inn's door, he surveys the little community he presides over. Now it seems these stories were true and he is the one beset by the fantasy that he can use this pathetic place as the base from which to seize the power he so richly deserves.

Now they're together again, the Atlantean and the Wraith, and he's certain they'll be working towards a shared sense of purpose. What's worse, they also have some of the men who know all about his back-up plans in case this base should be compromised and he has no doubt not all of these followers will be able to withstand Wraith interrogation. Kolya throws his head back and laughs at the irony of the situation. He's being hunted by an unholy alliance that was forged through his actions and he's certain neither of these adversaries will give up the chase until they've had the satisfaction of watching his final downfall.


	9. Chapter 9

The rumbling tones of an intense growl of satisfaction echo in Todd's throat as he stands, eyes closed, head thrown back, feeding hand placed squarely on the chest of one who only minutes before was a strong young human male. He flexes his hand as it drops back to his side, waiting for the final intense exhilaration that kicks in quickly after feeding as the energy surges to every part of his body, renewing and revitalising everything it touches. This is the second human he's taken during this feeding session, a simple precaution to ensure his mind and body are in peak condition to deal with the jobs he wants to finish as quickly as possible.

Two thoughts flit through his mind as he looks down at the drained faces of the two husks lying at his feet; the recent discussion with Sheppard about the ethics of feeding and the look in the Atlantean's eyes during those tortuous feedings in the Genii prison. A frown crosses Todd's brow and he shakes his head slowly as a clearer understanding begins to form in his mind of the unassailable gulf that separates him from the human on this issue of feeding and why it will never be bridged. Apart from the fact that he needs energy to sustain his own life and regenerative powers, the mere idea that feeding on humans might be wrong challenges everything that defines his whole sense of identity and his place in this galaxy. It is simply not an issue open to further consideration.

As he turns to walk back up to the command centre he detects a change in the hive that signals they've dropped out of hyperspace. He hesitates momentarily, looking quickly down two adjoining corridors, deciding the best way to go before he turns down a familiar route that'll take him past one of the large portals that populate the outer skin of the hive at irregular intervals. The second in command knows what to do now they've arrived at their destination and Todd takes the time to stop at the portal and look out over the world they now sit above.

Believing it was an unnecessary risk to remain near the cold, white world where the humans had been captured, he's brought the hive back to their home world. Once they knew he had Sheppard, there was a risk the Atlanteans might send one of their ships to search for him and Todd could see no value in such a needless confrontation. He certainly wouldn't have relinquished Sheppard's team so it would inevitably have led to a fight that he would certainly have won and his relationship with Atlantis would have been over.

A smallish planet compared to the other six that make up this particular system, this home world orbits the sun on a path at the outer limits of the narrow band where conditions support life. Dominated by tones of rust interspersed with patches of green and blue, this stark environment is where the hive hibernates in less troubled times when Wraith aren't fragmented by the mistrust of Civil War. Much as he understands both the ship and its crew would benefit from an extended stay, Todd has no intention of landing for even a short period of time. Instead he's come here because it's the best, and probably the safest, place in the galaxy to sit unobtrusively while he focuses his full attention on settling the two human problems that now dominate his life. An ironic smile cuts across his face as he considers the unique path he alone has taken, not always by choice, among Wraith commanders that allows humans to assume such a prominent role in his life.

Taking advantage of this rare opportunity to relax away from his personal quarters, Todd leans a shoulder against the hive wall and spends some time staring out into the vastness of space just taking in the beauty of the galaxy. A mind sharpened by feeding tends to view issues from a different perspective so when he turns his mind to the job at hand he realises he needs to reassess some basic questions that have become blurred with the complexities that have unfolded since he began this quest. What does he really want from this whole process? The question is easy to answer with respect to Kolya – this Genii miscreant must be punished for torturing him and treating him with such distain.

But with Sheppard things become far more complicated. As usual. Whenever he has dealings with this Atlantean somehow things usually seem to go wrong, well perhaps not wrong, perhaps just less smoothly than he always anticipates before making contact. Of course it all comes down to Sheppard's lack of trust and this is where Todd really wants to find some answers. Does Sheppard not trust him simply because he's a Wraith or is the prison feeding episode also colouring the human's attitudes?

He raises his hand to play gently with the soft strands of his beard as he considers the other issues between them. Wraith never like to admit they are wrong, even to themselves, but he reluctantly has to acknowledge he picked the wrong issue to challenge Sheppard's attitudes towards this galaxy and its inhabitants. The Atlanteans' view of their own superiority is still highly unpalatable to him but he now understands the need to use a more subtle approach if he really wants to challenge it. And there are other considerations he'd temporarily lost sight of as his anger towards Sheppard had grown during that meeting in his quarters. Any challenge must be done in a way that doesn't jeopardise this strange relationship that has proved exceedingly useful in the past and that he intends to use to his full advantage in the future, especially as long as this Civil War continues. It'd also been wrong to bring Sheppard to his own quarters, to show him some goodwill, something the human had clearly mistaken for weakness. He won't be allowing that to happen again!

He shifts his attention down to the world they are now orbiting and feels the auras of the hive begin to change in response to being so close to its home world. Closing his eyes he allows these auras to envelope him, drawing from their unique nourishment that complements the energy he's just taken from feeding. Finally he turns, his mind made up on a course of action that takes him away from the control centre and back down towards the cells.

x-X-00-X-x

"We've dropped out of hyperspace." McKay is standing like a sentry near the door and looks around to see if anyone else has noticed the subtle changes to the sound and motion of the hive. "I guess it'd be too much to hope that we're over Atlantis. Hey, d'you think he's bothered to tell them where we are?"

A wry smile crosses Sheppard's face briefly. "If Todd's in the same mood he was when I last saw him, we're most likely in some part of the galaxy as far away from Atlantis as he can get." He feels in much better spirits after more food arrived and Todd's healer, Merriell, re-dressed the wound on his head.

"So what'd you say to piss him off even more? And why didn't you tell us about it before?" Ronon has barely spoken since Sheppard returned to the cell and the accusatory tone of his voice shows he's still annoyed their release hasn't been secured yet. He's flatly refused to accept any help from the healer for either the broken hand or the probable concussion despite the advice of his companions.

"We had a disagreement over the rights and wrongs of feeding on humans. I don't know how it happened but it did. Happy?" Sheppard looks across to where Ronon sits with his back against a wall but has no intention of waiting for a reply. Instead he directs his attention to Teyla. "Look, I thought about what you said, you know, offering to help Todd. I ... we need to be part of this rather than see it as some sort of contest. And if that means making some minor concessions to get out of this cell, then that's just what I'm goin' to do."

"You can't be serious. You're really considering letting him feed on Kolya?" McKay suffered at the renegade's hands during the unsuccessful attempt to seize Atlantis but he still balks at the thought of letting him suffer such a fate.

Sheppard feels a brief surge of annoyance, why can't people listen properly to what he says. "No, listen to me Rodney. I said 'some minor concessions' and that's exactly what I mean. But..." He lifts his hand to briefly scratch his head. "...we do need to look at the whole picture realistically. Even if I make sure I'm there with Todd when the time finally comes, I might not be able to do anything to stop him going through with his planned execution."

Deep, but largely humourless, laughter reverberates around the cell and the three of them spin round to watch the source walk into full view.

"A wise decision John Sheppard. I would hate to see such a long and mutually beneficial partnership destroyed over such a minor issue." The voice is practically purring. "And yes Doctor McKay, Atlantis knows you are in my safe-keeping."

"How long've you been standing there?" Sheppard is annoyed about their lack of attention. The idea of being caught unawares by a Wraith, especially this one, challenges his personal and professional pride.

The laughter disappears, replaced by a self-satisfied smirk. "Long enough to know that you've finally agreed to my course of action when we capture this Genii." Sheppard opens his mouth to challenge this interpretation but Todd clearly has no intention of letting that happen. "I'm pleased to see you've decided to offer your assistance. I came here with the express purpose of offering you just such an opportunity."

"Really? What d'you want us to do?" Sheppard's voice is tinged with suspicion. Based on experience he knows there is usually a vast gap between Todd's interpretation of 'assistance' and his own. And he's willing to bet odds on he won't be given all the facts on which to base his decision.

"Nothing too difficult. I believe the Athosian can tell me which of the Genii prisoners can provide me with the most information about what their commander will do now."

"Wait just a minute, we only saw them for a short time."

Todd tilts his head and the mocking expression that crosses his face is also reflected in his voice. "No, that's not quite true is it? One of the humans from that world who watched your capture kindly told me what happened. I believe _you_ only saw them for a very short time before you fell to them." He signals one of the drones to open the door and walks in with his gaze focused knowingly on Teyla. "You, on the other hand, watched them as you waited for your commander."

"Which means they know exactly who we are. Do you really think they're going to open up to us and share their little survival tips?"

Todd totally ignores Sheppard's intrusion as his eyes remain fixed on Teyla, his voice softly persuasive. "You looked into their minds searching for weaknesses you could manipulate. Those minds are now full of fear that cloaks the information I need to hunt down their leader. I want your help."

Sheppard glances across at Teyla who just nods her head realising they have little choice but to agree to this request. But he finds it difficult to acquiesce without some sort of negotiation.

"Okay, supposing we can help which I doubt, if we do this, if we identify someone to help you, I want a promise you won't turn around and feed on him. Otherwise no deal."

Todd's eyes narrow as he as he turns to look at Sheppard, leaning his head back thoughtfully. When he finally speaks no trace remains of his previous persuasive tones. "Why do you assume I would feed on one who has been useful to me Sheppard? Have you learnt so little about me while we've worked together?"

"You're a Wraith. Can't see that there's too much to learn."

"Hmmm. Perhaps that is the most significant difference between us." Todd's reply is accompanied by a scornful look and a dismissive grunt. Sheppard considers telling the Wraith a few home truths about what he considers are the biggest differences between them but realises he'll just be wasting his time.

Instead he just watches as Todd turns his attention back to Teyla. "I am not in the habit of offering promises to humans. If you find someone who meets my requirements, he will be given an opportunity to save his own life. The choice will be his. This is the only undertaking I will give you."

"I will help you." The sound of Teyla's voice takes Sheppard by surprise but the look on her face clearly shows her belief that this must be her decision not his.

McKay has been remarkably quiet during these verbal exchanges but glancing at the three of them he sees no role for himself in this plan. "And what about me ... and Ronon? You just going to leave us here in this cell?"

Todd turns to look questioningly at the scientist. "That was my intention. I do not see how you can be of value in this situation?"

"Of course I'm valuable. You must have something round the hive I could help with?" Some of his bravado starts to melt away under Todd's intense scrutiny. "I've had some experience solving problems with hive systems you know."

Todd fixes the scientist with a long intense stare that indicates he's trying to unearth any hint of subterfuge. Finally he grunts dismissively. "Very well."

"What about Ronon? He comes with us." Sheppard is again struck by the different persona Todd projects here to the one he assumes on Atlantis and is uncomfortable about leaving Ronon alone.

The deep growl that accompanies the response to this question confirms there maybe some basis for this concern. "The Satedan remains here."

Ronon finally gets to his feet but is met by the raised stunners of several faceless warriors programmed to deal with any threat to their commander.

Todd's face twists into an ugly snarl and his voice is full of menace. "Or perhaps I _can_ find some use for you ... Runner."

As Ronon lets out his own growl, Sheppard moves quickly to try to defuse the situation by placing himself between the two antagonists. But he's just not quick enough and the Satedan falls to several bursts of numbing energy from the stunners.

"You didn't have to do that." But the objection is half-hearted. Sheppard knows Ronon is just out of action for awhile and part of him is relieved he won't have to try to keep these two apart.

"No? Well it's done." Todd strides out of the cell and the drone's raised stunners give the Atlanteans little choice but to leave their fallen comrade behind.

As their path winds through the hive's darkened corridors Sheppard is again consumed by a sense of apprehension. Todd seemed to have calmed down after their last confrontation but this brush with Ronon appears to have put him into an even worse frame of mind. Sheppard sighs. Their relationship is really much easier to manage when they're on Atlantis and he can just threaten and walk away. Kinda like Todd is doing with them right now.

x-X-00-X-x

They stand outside the large area where the fruits of a culling are penned briefly before being taken to the storage cocoons or, if the need exists for more worshippers to serve the hive, to the place where they will undergo the conversion process. McKay has been left in a laboratory under the care of one of the hive's scientists, something that seemed to make him quite nervous but Todd had neither the time nor the inclination to find out why.

He now looks down at this Athosian female and is again struck by the strength of her telepathic abilities. He fleetingly wonders if Sheppard views Athosian society and its quaint traditions with the same arrogance he displays towards the Wraith.

Turning his mind back to the job at hand, he explains why finding the Genii rebel again will not be as easy as just locating the world that plays host to his base camp. "As I have already mentioned, Kolya escaped through the Stargate and no doubt returned to his base. I watched him as he went and so I know he saw me. What I don't know is whether he recognised me and that will be the key to what he does next."

Sheppard understands immediately and nods in agreement. "Right. If he didn't remember you, he'll assume we're now in the hands of some unknown Wraith ready to be stored for future use and will feel safe staying where he is. If he did recognise you it probably won't take him long to put two and two together, realise the culling wasn't a coincidence and start looking at some sort of back-up plan."

"Exactly. That is why we need to be more creative in how we resume this chase." Todd deliberately uses 'we' rather than 'I' and watches to see if Sheppard reacts. "These are some of the renegade's best warriors which means they will not give up their secrets easily. Obviously they all know the location of their current base. I want to know who will give up any information about these alternative plans with the least resistance."

"It might not be that easy. If any of these men know all his plans he'll assume that you'll get the information out of them and look for yet another alternative.

Sheppard's little habit of pointing out what he already knows is starting to grate with Todd and an element of irritation colours his dismissive response. "Again, I am well aware of this John Sheppard, and have already alerted my agents to begin gathering intelligence. But I am not of a mind to just sit and wait."

In turn the tone of Todd's comments grates on Sheppard. "So you need our help to weed out who'll be most likely to betray Kolya? I'd thought you'd have your own unique ways of getting information out of your enemies."

Ignoring the sarcasm in these words, Todd can't resist a dig at Sheppard's own leadership qualities. "I believe that a good commander tailors his methods to suit the situation. Perhaps you disagree?"

"Have you two quite finished?" Teyla's strong voice cuts across the growing animosity and Todd turns his attention to her before Sheppard can come back with an answer.

"I have not identified their leader but he is not the one I want. From my experience such men will retain their loyalty even if it costs them their own lives. I want the weakest link in the chain of command."

"Hang on." Sheppard realises they haven't talked about how Teyla is actually going to get this information you want. "How do you plan to do this?"

"Don't concern yourself Sheppard, my underling will accompany the Athosian. She will not be in danger." The young Wraith who'd brought them to the hive steps forward from the shadows with a slight smile on his face. Again Todd turns his attention to Teyla. "I have no doubt you possess the skills to do this otherwise I would not be wasting my time."

Teyla shows her understanding of what Todd requires with a quick nod of her head and with an equally quick smile of reassurance towards Sheppard she moves to follow as the young male opens the door.

Sheppard still isn't comfortable with this whole exercise but knows, yet again, that he's in no position to argue. He's starting to get tired of this lack of control over what he's expected to do and behave and makes no attempt to hide his frustration. He turns to find Todd looking down with the type of superior way he's come to associate with other Wraith.

"So, Sheppard, you're finding this feeling of helplessness and lack of control unpleasant? Imagine how much more unpleasant it would be if I was constantly threatening to kill you if you didn't cooperate." The voice takes on an edge of sharpness. "But there is one thing you can control. Keep the Satedan in his place or I will take steps to neutralise the problem."

x-X-00-X-x

As they stride back to the control centre together, the second in command can feel his commander is relatively pleased with the information he's just obtained but is doubtful about its exact value. The lieutenant had harboured some serious doubts himself, not about the quality of the information, but about his leader's decision to allow the Atlantean prisoners to help with the process of identifying a suitable Genii prisoner to interrogate. To him humans are human no matter where they came from but the commander has different ideas that, the second has to admit, have produced results on this occasion.

He'd been pleasantly surprised by the Athosian female within whom he could sense some Wraith blood. She'd done her work well and, in his opinion, would be a useful addition to the hive's permanent contingent of humans. The one she'd identified was exactly the type of personality they needed – in the trust of his Genii commander but carrying a grudge that his experience was not given more credence and other followers, men he judged less efficient and trustworthy, had been raised to positions above him. The second has seen this problem arise among Wraith, particularly during this Civil War, and he knew it meant this individual's ultimate concern was for his own life rather than the safety of the collective to which he belonged.

Standing in the background watching his superior at work, the second saw the thousands of years of experience that was guiding this particular interrogation. The Genii was taken to the same room where prisoners, usually prospective worshippers, are interrogated by a senior member of the hive. Rather than standing over this prisoner as is the usual practice, the commander had sat opposite looking relaxed as he examined the mind before him. He knew exactly the right approach to take in his questioning and things went exactly the way he wanted. Certainly there was some initial resistance to be overcome and the lieutenant doubts he would have had as much patience as his commander demonstrated. But eventually the soldier saw the wisdom of exchanging his information for a chance to continue his life serving a new master who, despite being a Wraith, seemed far more understanding of the soldier's value than the rebel leader he'd given up a comfortable life to follow.

They are almost back at their destination when the second is roused from these thoughts by the commander's mind connecting with his.

"_That one could be a useful agent if he's trained correctly. I will leave that job in your hands."_

The lieutenant automatically bows his head even though they are walking side by side and the commander will not see this gesture. _"Indeed. So we now have the coordinates of the rebel base plus two other worlds that these humans think are safe."_

"_Hmmm, as I explained it may eventuate that none of this information is of any use to us. Take us to this base first. Even if they are gone we can still learn something about how many followers this Genii commander retains. And there are other things that can be done on this world."_

"_And the humans from Atlantis. What do you wish done with them?_

He'd been uncertain about asking this question but decided that the right outcome would more than justify the risk. As expected the commander stops, clearly displeased that his lieutenant has chosen to touch on a subject he's already been warned away from.

"_You were told they are not your concern. Why do you try my patience by asking about them again?"_

The second assumes a submissive pose with his head and shoulders bowed. The confidence he felt just a few seconds ago has been diluted somewhat by the wave of displeasure that now washes against his mind. He has to choose his response very carefully.

"_Forgive me Commander. There are some on the hive who recognise the Runner. They know of his reputation and would welcome an opportunity to test themselves against him."_

"_Ahhh."_ Glancing up the lieutenant knows this risk has been successful. Never before has he seen his commander's demeanour change so quickly as a smile spreads across his face._ "Indeed, as would I."_

"_Shall I arrange for a tracking device to be implanted?"_

The smile disappears as quickly as it came although the commander does not reply immediately. _"No, these Atlanteans and their technology have been very useful to us. I will not jeopardise access to this resource, at least not until this Civil War is settled."_ The commander sighs and the lieutenant senses the reluctance behind this decision. _"Just take us to this rebel world."_

x-X-00-X-x

Kolya's state of mind has bounced back from the abyss into which he'd fallen immediately after his return home. There'd been no time to feel sorry for himself and, with the help of his new lieutenants, he'd moved to abandon their base quickly and brought the remnants of his force to the Genii outpost he'd used to feed the false intelligence to the Atlanteans. He knows this is one of the biggest chances he's ever taken since disappearing underground three years ago but he's risked coming here because he knows most of the villagers hold some level of sympathy for his cause and he's also banking on it being unlikely that the Atlanteans will return.

But as he walks across the village square to the communal hall, he's all too aware of the looks cast in his direction. Looks that don't really speak of support and a willingness to risk their village in the name of his campaign. Instead they radiate suspicion and distrust, emotions he is not used to dealing with in such close proximity, emotions that plant the seed of a thought that perhaps his isolation from legitimate Genii society may have some unintended consequences.

The double doors to the communal hall swing open as he walks up the steps confirming his thought that he was being watched from here too. The hall is like many he has visited, not just in Genii settlements, the only thing that varies is the size which always matches the size of the local community. A long table with five chairs on one side sits at one end of the hall facing several rows of similar hard wooden chairs, this is a space for community businesses and scant attention is paid to comfort. Two men and a woman sit at the table, all are about Kolya's age but he has only met two of them before, the two who were instrumental in the subterfuge against the Atlanteans. He nods to them in turn as he walks toward the table casting his eyes quickly over the two empty chairs.

"Thank you for allowing me to come to your village." This is a situation that requires diplomacy, tact and no small degree of humility. "We've been placed in a position of some difficulty, I believe our security has been compromised."

The response comes from the oldest male, the one Kolya does not know. "We've already heard about your situation, one of your own making I believe." The elder raises his eyebrows in a questioning way but doesn't wait for any response. "We helped you before against the better judgement of some. You know that two of our council members were taken by the Wraith, is this also related to your difficulties?"

"The Wraith, or rather one particular Wraith maybe involved. I am sorry about the loss of your fellow councillors and if there was anything I could do to help, I would. All I ask for is somewhere to lay low with my men for a short while until I can make more permanent arrangements . Are you prepared to help me."

"There are some disused cottages up in the hills. They are used by trappers during the fur season so they are basic at best but you will not be disturbed."

The council members all look uncomfortable and Kolya knows this agreement has only been reached after some significant argument from his advocates.

"Thank you. We will not disturb you or cause any problems."

"If Ladon Radim's men come looking for you we will not lie to them. We will not actively support your cause but neither will we betray you."

What they are actually saying is that they will not be branded as traitors to Ladon's regime in order to protect his cause. Kolya is not surprised and wonders how many other of his supporters through the galaxy will now feel the same. Genii are not particularly forgiving of failure and while he is loathe to admit it, many who hear what has happened over the past few days will view his cause as lost and seek to cement their places with Ladon.

"We will keep our part of the bargain and remain out of sight. I ask only that we be allowed access to the Stargate in order to search for a new permanent location."

"Very well. I will arrange for some guides to accompany you and act as guides until your men are familiar with the paths down to the village." The elder looks down at his hands resting on the table. "I wish things could be different but we are not prepared to endanger this village further."

Kolya stands to leave, he has all the concessions he is likely to get and there is little more to be achieved from this meeting. "I understand."

x-X-00-X-x

It's just after dawn as the commander's shuttle weaves its way down the valley, past the Stargate and its little wooden guard hut to finally lands outside the silent settlement. Five passengers, the four Atlanteans and Todd, step down to join a dozen or so drones and three other males, including the one who'd overseen the prisoner's initial transfer to the hive. It had only been a short journey from the hive but an air of relief to be at their destination is evident by the speed with which the passengers leave the shuttle. The atmosphere in the craft had been stifling, partly because it was carrying more passengers than it was designed for but mostly because of the overt animosity that flowed between the two largest occupants.

Immediately the hive arrived in orbit Todd initiated the usual pre-cull precaution of jamming the Stargate to prevent escape once their presence was detected. This process also pinpointed the location of the gate and four darts were then sent down to scan the surface and find the human settlement. They found the abandoned mining settlement quickly but no sign of human life.

Once the little party have their bearings, no one looks particularly happy to be here. It's not as cold as the last world they recently left but a light fog covers the landscape and the ground is muddy underfoot evidence of several days of rain. Todd stares down at his boots that are already covered in mud. He dislikes damp weather and he dislikes getting his boots dirty even more. He just can't understand why these humans choose to live in such inhospitable environments. Still the churned mud confirms that a large group of people have recently left the village down the track that obviously leads towards the Stargate.

Several drones discreetly move to separate Sheppard from the other three Atlanteans who are then herded in the direction of the track to the gate. It takes Sheppard a few seconds to realise what's happening but when he tries to rejoin them his path is blocked by another large drone.

"Your friends are returning to Atlantis." Todd's firm delivery of this statement makes it clear there's no scope for discussion here.

Sheppard opens his mouth to disagree but, as he looks at his team, he realises he actually agrees with Todd's decision. So he merely nods his head to indicate this approval while the look on his face tries to tell them to just go quietly. Of course they won't want to leave him behind but in truth part of him is relieved that the obligation they took on to help him has effectively been cancelled. He didn't ask them to come and things certainly haven't gone the way he would have liked.

"No, we will not leave Colonel Sheppard until this job is done." Teyla's face reflects her annoyance at having this decision made unilaterally without her input.

"I admire your commitment but I know Doctor McKay is relieved to be going." Todd looks knowingly down at the scientist who at least has the humility to look slightly embarrassed.

"What? Look it's been made clear to me that I add very little value to this little venture." He frowns at Todd before turning to address Teyla and Ronan. "And you two haven't exactly had the chance to cover yourselves in glory."

"That does not mean we should simply run home when the first opportunity arises Rodney. I will not leave Colonel Sheppard." Teyla looks to Sheppard for support but he just shakes his head and remains silent.

"Enough!" Todd's voice reflects his increasing irritation with these humans. "This is not open to negotiation. I am no longer prepared to take responsibility for you."

The absurdity of this last statement finally motivates Sheppard to speak. "What? Who made you responsible for us?"

The speed with which Todd turns to confront his Atlantean counterpart takes everyone by surprise. "Come now Sheppard, if any of them are killed or injured you will not hesitate to lay the blame at my feet."

Sheppard raises his eyebrows and nods his head slowly in agreement but his voice lacks any commitment to the idea of them staying. "Yeah, you're probably right but that won't happen."

"No, it won't." Todd's reply is slow and deliberate as he emphasises each word.

"Let's just go." Ronon's gravelly voice cuts through the early morning stillness. Teyla turns to challenge him but he just shrugs his shoulders and continues to glare at everyone. "What? It makes sense. Sheppard'll be fine."

Todd grunts. "Finally we agree on something." A quick smile flashes across his face as he turns to walk to the village effectively ending the conversation. The drones move again to start herding the three Atlanteans away along the track under the watchful eye of one of the male Wraith.

Sheppard remains to watch as his team disappear round a bend. The sense of apprehension that has been his shadow since they arrive on the hive has lifted. Despite his overall lack of trust in Todd, he's certain the Wraith won't harm him physically. He looks up at the sky - light rain is just starting to fall, so pulling his jacket collar up, he quickens his stride to catch up with his unusual companion who is just disappearing round another bend.

As they walk together in silence he glances across at Todd's emotionless face and, not for the first time, wishes he could get some insights into what he knows is a complex and wily mind. For some reason he dredges up Carter's words to him back in Atlantis that just because things are different in this galaxy doesn't necessarily make them wrong. She's probably right. He's always glossed over the differences that he's been faced with here partially because they've often been too difficult or too shocking to understand but also because the human societies they've encountered in Pegasus are so different to his own society back on earth.

Should he be looking at his differences with Todd this way, especially this issue of how they will deal with Kolya when they finally find him. He can never agree with the idea that feeding on humans is okay but perhaps rather than just telling Todd his proposed punishment is wrong he needs to convince the Wraith that other options can be just as effective. It might just work. Todd commands a crew of thousands so he must have some understanding of the concept of making the punishment fit the crime.

Their little entourage has stopped and Sheppard realises that while he's been distracted by his thoughts they've arrived at the centre of this village. Turning to look back the way they've come and then surveying the square they now stand in, he sees while many buildings are in disrepair some have definitely been made fit for habitation. A tall wraith with an intricate tattoo swirling its way down the right side of his face bows to his commander. Sheppard has never seen him before and wonders what position he holds on the hive.

"What have you found?"

The Wraith looks surprised. He was obviously expecting his commander to communicate telepathically and he glances over at Sheppard, his confusion over why this human should be included in this conversation clearly written on his face.

He looks back at Todd before speaking with the usual deep, multi-layered voice. "Commander, we have searched all the buildings that look to have been used but all are now empty of human inhabitants. Some are completely empty, some still contain clothing and other possessions."

"They'd belong to the ones you've captured." The Wraith's dismissive attitude spurs Sheppard to insinuate himself into the conversation.

But his intervention is totally ignored as the underling continues his report. "Most of the village is in disrepair. It looks as if about thirty to forty humans lived here." He turns and points towards the tavern. "That large building was obviously some sort of meeting place. There is another large building on the other side of the settlement that appears to have been used for storage."

"Collect anything of value from the personal belongings that remain." Sheppard's distaste over such behaviour is written on his face and Todd offers an explanation. "Don't look so shocked Sheppard. Their owners have no further use for such items and my agents use them to trade and as bribes to gain information." He turns his attention back to the male. "Go back and make a complete search through this store but do it carefully, they may have rigged some type of trap. Sheppard, we will look at this meeting place."

"It's a tavern, they'd have come here to talk, eat, drink ... you know, all the sorts of things that humans do together." His advice is met with a grunt.

-o-o-o-o-

As they enter the tavern Sheppard is struck by the unique smell found in so many similar places, not just in this galaxy, the strong mix of stale food, even staler liquor and human sweat. It's met with a louder grunt of disgust from Todd and Sheppard can tell from the look on his companion's face that his heightened sensory powers find the odours overpowering and extremely offensive.

Walking behind the bar Sheppard sees a keg of ale sitting on a stool in a corner while several bottles of a strong liquor he's tasted on visits to other Genii settlements stand on the wall shelves. About a dozen dirty glasses stand on the counter, the dregs in the bottom haven't yet dried indicating they've been drunk out of in the last couple of days.

Opening a door he finds himself in a clean but modestly equipped kitchen where food had obviously been prepared until recently. A significant amount of supplies, bread, fruit, spices, vegetables and several dead birds, some without feathers, confirm the haste of the inhabitants' departure. Walking back into the main bar area he takes in the whole room and sees Todd arrive at the large fire place and stir the ashes with the toe of his boot.

The Wraith looks up and smiles wryly. "Well I believe it is probably safe to assume that Kolya recognised me."

"You know I think you're probably right. So what now?" He walks over to one of the windows still filled with glass, moves the curtain and sees that the rain has now set in. "You guys don't seem to like the rain much so I suppose you want to wait in here til your lackey has finished looking over the place?"

A smug grin appears on Todd's face as he sits down on a bench under one of the tavern's other small windows. "Ahhh, so finally you are in a position where you have no choice but to trust me."

Moving back behind the bar Sheppard watches Todd's face but can't see any signs of mockery behind his words.

"One of the first things I had to do when I arrived in this galaxy was shoot my commanding officer who was being fed on by a Wraith queen to save him from an agonising death." He pours himself a glass of the Genii liquor and goes around the bar to sit opposite Todd. "That's not a good basis to build trust on."

Todd nods his head, his mood becoming more serious. "I can understand that would be difficult. But did you not see a different side of my race when we worked together to escape from that prison?"

"No, you worked with me to save your own life. And every time you've approached us for help since then, you've been motivated by the benefits that will flow to you and your hive."

"Of course. But you have benefitted too."

"Yeah but that's never been your aim. You've never been motivated by a desire to help the human race."

"No more than you would ever be persuaded to actively help Wraith if such action did not also benefit your race." Again a look of irony touches Todd's face. "But my motivation is not important here Sheppard. Your treatment of me since the time we escaped has not reflected the trust I put in you every time I come to you with a proposal that always benefitted both our races."

Todd looks down at his hands as he speaks and his voice carries a tone that Sheppard might have described as wistful if he didn't know this crafty Wraith better.

"The fact that you trust me doesn't qualify you for any special treatment. The bottom line is you'd feed on me just as you would any other human if the need arose."

Todd looks up, narrowing his eyes as he looks straight into Sheppard's eyes. "I see. I wondered if the experience of being fed upon was driving your attitude towards me. So your lack of trust is based on a fear that I will feed on you again?"

Sheppard realises this is the opportunity he's been wanting to make sure Todd knows how he feels about being fed upon. An opportunity he's not going to let pass. "It was more than just the pain. You have no idea what that experience was like for me. To feel your life being stolen and to be totally unable to do anything to stop the process. Don't forget I had no idea that you'd eventually return what you'd taken and don't for one minute think that makes up for what you did in the first place."

"It was not my decision to feed on you, although I admit I would have taken it all and cast you aside without a second thought if the opportunity had arisen. I took your life to the point of death because it was my assessment that I had the best chance of defeating our mutual enemies. I returned it because I had developed a sense of respect for your courage and your unerring belief that you would escape. But that is in the past. You're still alive and I do not understand why you still feel so strongly about something you cannot change."

"Because I can still close my eyes and see your face as you took my life. I still carry the physical scars and still feel the pain. Trust me it's not something you can forget or get over in a hurry." Sheppard stands and walks back to the window he'd looked out of before. This process is proving far more emotionally draining than he'd anticipated.

Todd watches him and closes his eyes as bears the full brunt of the Atlantean's newly released emotion. "I am not sorry for what I did Sheppard because neither of us would be alive now if I had not acted as I did. But you have made me aware of how my actions have affected you."

Turning back Sheppard knows this is the closest thing he's ever going to get to an apology. He takes a deep breath and realises that just expressing his feelings to Todd has released him from the endless circle of emotions that he's felt since they'd escaped together. He looks at the Wraith and suspects that opening up his thoughts and feelings have made him an open book that can be read with very little effort.

"What we need to do now, Sheppard, is find a way to move on from the past and finally finish with this Genii."

Sheppard nods in agreement but waits to see what Todd has in mind before putting forward his own views of what they could do next.

"My agents are gathering intelligence again but we must accept that Kolya now knows he's being hunted and will be very careful. We can spend time searching this galaxy from one end to the other and come up with nothing." Todd tilts his head to one side slightly and the softer, more persuasive tone of his voice indicates he's about to suggest something that may not immediately meet with Sheppard's agreement. "Or we can be a little more creative as I suggested before. I believe we should return to this world where we were imprisoned, where this whole sad saga began."


	10. Chapter 10

Sam Carter lies back down on her bed, puts her head on the soft cool pillow, closes her eyes and waits for sleep to return. It doesn't take too long and she's just entered the twilight zone of semi-sleep when the intercom bursts to life.

"We've got an unscheduled off-world activation Colonel!"

Not again. She's just returned to her quarters after an unscheduled event that had been difficult to say the least. Keeping her eyes closed, she stretches and yawns before finally turning her head to look at the small clock sitting on her bedside table. 0130 hours. How do these people know that Dr Keller has finally ordered her to get an early night after so many nights of fitful, broken sleep?

"This'd better be important."

"It's from an address we've never seen before." The intercom goes quiet for several seconds. "But it's Dr McKay's IDC."

A flood of relief flows through her body. They've only been gone a few days and even though she knew they were with Todd, she'd been unable to feel completely at ease while her top team were being held on a Wraith hive at some unknown spot in the galaxy.

-o-o-o-o-

The event horizon is just closing as Carter runs up the short flight of stairs to the gate room. A quick scan of the tired, drawn faces tells her they've had a difficult time but also shows one is missing.

"Where's Sheppard?" The sharp tone of her voice reflects the strain of the past few days.

"Oh great, thank you, we're all fine. It's good to see you again too." McKay turns to Teyla and Ronon but they're clearly not the target for his sarcasm. "You know there's nothing like a warm welcome to really make you feel that hard day at the office has been worth all the effort!"

"I'm sorry Rodney." Under the circumstances Carter is prepared to cut McKay some slack and overlook this criticism. "You know I'm very relieved to see you three back here safely. But it's my job to be concerned about everyone under my command." She looks questioningly at Teyla confident that her report won't be skewed by emotion.

"Colonel Sheppard has stayed behind with Todd to continue their search for Kolya. He did nothing to stop us from leaving; in fact he made it fairly clear he wanted us to return to Atlantis."

"So he voluntarily stayed with Todd? Where did you leave them? Do they know where Kolya is?" Carter has a thousand questions but knows she'll have to wait for most of the answers. "I'm sorry. Having you turn up like this is just a little hard to absorb straightaway. I'm just pleased to see you safe."

Again Teyla takes the lead with a response. "Colonel, he is quite safe. I do not believe Todd will harm him in any way. They have a shared purpose and will work together until they've achieved success." She looks at the tired faces of her two companions; it's almost as if coming through the gate has relieved them of the need to hide their exhaustion. "I ... we will be happy to answer your questions but there is nothing we can do now other than return to the world where we left Colonel Sheppard and I'm really not sure what that will achieve. Or even if they will still be there."

"Of course, you're quite right Teyla. You all need to go to the infirmary. I alerted Dr Keller that she'd be needed so she'll be waiting for you down there."

Carter watches them walk out of the gate room, her sense of relief moderated by the thought that this could have been avoided if she'd sent more marines with them in the first place. Stifling a yawn, she decides the debrief needs to be done as soon as possible so she heads up to her office to wait.

x-X-00-X-x

Go back to the Genii prison? Back to the scene of his torture? Todd's suggestion takes Sheppard completely by surprise and he feels his heart jump up into his throat. He bites his bottom lip contemplatively, leans back against the window sill, folds his arms and looks at everything in the room except Todd. It's just not a step he'd really even considered as part of this process of tracking down and dealing with Kolya.

The disturbance in Sheppard's mind carries over to invade Todd's thoughts. He also senses the doubt and knows he must press the issue if he's going to get agreement to this proposed course of action. "Does this idea disturb you Colonel?" His voice carries the soothing tones of a trusted confidante.

"No ... well ... yes, perhaps. To be honest, it's just not something I'd thought of doing." He shrugs his shoulders and smiles weakly. "Maybe I should have. Just give me a couple of minutes to get used to the idea."

Todd nods his head knowingly while searching his own thoughts for something to say that will convince Sheppard this is not such a threatening thing to do. But this process in turn initiates a dilemma of his own. Sheppard's frank admissions about being fed on has thrown up much for him to consider about his own experiences but how much can he share with Sheppard without appearing weak. For a Wraith the mere idea of sharing their feelings with any other creature, particularly a human, is completely alien. Yet this Atlantean is the only other being in the galaxy he can even contemplate telling about his own experiences in this place he wants them to revisit.

When he does speak, he ensures his voice doesn't carry any of this uncertainty. "Before I began this hunt Sheppard, I spent some time travelling around the galaxy looking for the source of something that was disturbing my piece of mind. I was eventually drawn back to the underground facility where we were imprisoned. I walked through the corridors, I sat in the chair you sat in as I fed on you and decided the time had come to deal with this problem." Feeling the need to escape Sheppard's intense stare, Todd gets up and walks behind the bar although he has no interest in what he might find there. "It is clear the Genii have never returned there, I saw the bones of the guards we killed still laying where they fell."

Todd's revelations about some of his own experiences also take Sheppard by surprise. There's so much more he'd like to know but realises this is not the time or the place. He's seen how easily their conversations can stray in directions neither of them intend so instead of trying to satisfy his curiosity he keeps the conversation focussed on Todd's proposed course of action.

"So you think Kolya might go back there now?"

Todd just shrugs his shoulders and looks slightly wary. "I do not know. You're the human here Sheppard, you would know his mind better than me."

"Gee, thanks, you've got a lot to learn about paying compliments haven't you?" Sheppard moves over to pick up the glass from the bench where he'd been sitting then walks over to place it on the bar. "Want to fill that up for me?"

Todd turns to the shelves behind him and takes down the bottle Sheppard opened earlier. Using his finger guard he levers out the stopper and fills the glass. He sniffs at the top of the bottle and wrinkles his nose in distaste. "You once told me there are many things I do not know about humans, Sheppard. Your liking of this sort of liquid is one of those things."

"Oh trust me, there's much better stuff than this to be had."

Watching the grimace that cuts across Sheppard's face as he takes a swig of the drink, Todd slowly shakes his head and pushes the bottle further along the bar. "Will it help you decide if you will return to the prison with me?"

Sheppard's eyebrows rise in surprise. "So you'll still go even if I don't?" Todd nods. "Even if we agree that Kolya might not go back there."

"Our options for doing anything that will lead us to Kolya are limited Sheppard. I have sent scouting parties to the other addresses we obtained but I do not expect them to produce any results. Despite my feelings about this Genii, I have to admit he is a competent strategist and it may not be easy to find him again."

Sheppard knows Todd is quite right. Their options are limited, unless they want to spend the next few years of their lives searching the galaxy. The old adage 'looking for a needle in a haystack' crosses his mind as he watches Todd walk over to the window and lean down to look out.

"They have finished searching the village and the rain has stopped. We will return to the hive." Todd straightens up and looks back at Sheppard. "I think it would be useful to our plans if you give some thought to what _you_ would do if you were in Kolya's position."

x-X-00-X-x

The atmosphere in Carter's office is subdued to say the least but no-one really expects it to be any different. She'd decided this was a better venue that the main conference room where this type of debriefing meetings are usually held. Dr Keller has cleared them all physically, being suitably impressed along the way with Ronon's self treatment of the broken bones in his hand. She was also interested to hear about the herbal medications they'd been given on the hive and made a note to try to find out more if she ever gets the opportunity.

Carter had allowed them time to shower and change clothes but knows that with one team member still off-world in what can only be described as unusual circumstances it's important to complete the debrief before letting them get the sleep they so desperately need. Looking at their faces she can see they understand this even though the lines of exhaustion are deeply etched across their wan smiles.

"I'll keep this as brief as possible. From what you've already told me, I gather that John has decided voluntarily to stay with Todd to continue their search for Kolya but at this stage they have very few leads?"

McKay looks at the other two before nodding his head. "Yeah, I think they'll pretty much be working in the dark now. Todd saw Kolya escape through the Stargate so they're working on the assumption that he knows we're working together. Most of Kolya's men who'd set the trap for us were culled and one of them was persuaded to give up the addresses of the world where their base is located. That's where we gated back from. They've also got the addresses of a couple of back-up bolt holes but aren't expecting to find much there. So they're pretty much back to square one."

"And you don't think he'd appreciate us trying to find him?"

Teyla shakes her head. "As I said when we arrived back, Colonel Sheppard made little or no attempt to stop Todd sending us back here. In fact, I almost sensed he was relieved to see us go."

"Okay. Well, we had an incident here ..." Carter glances over towards the command centre. "...shortly before you gated back. To cut a long story short, Ladon Radim contacted us and he wasn't happy. Word of your capture by the Wraith and Kolya's escape have filtered through to him and to quote his words he's 'very disappointed' we didn't hold up our side of the bargain to share the intelligence we'd got about his rival before we decided to follow it up ourselves."

"Hey, that was one of Sheppard's bargains and we all know how flexible they can be. I suppose Ladon thinks things would've turned out differently if he'd been there too?" McKay thinks back to the visit Sheppard and he made to the Genii leader. "He seemed pretty relaxed about the whole thing when we went to see him. And you know he's had plenty of opportunities to look for Kolya so getting upset just because we got there first is pretty petty."

Carter shakes her head. "Look, whatever his main reason for being upset, we can't change what happened. I told him as much. But he wasn't going to back down and I, we, Major Lorne was there too, got the feeling that he's up to something." Sam looks around at the faces focused on her. "Neither of us could pin him down to anything of substance but we came away with the feeling he's decided to be more proactive in his own approach to finding Kolya. Anyway, it's the sort of information that might be useful for John to know if we can get it to him."

"Colonel Carter, I used my time on the hive searching telepathically for any information that might be useful to us." Teyla looks slightly piqued. "I wasn't able to find too much, Todd exerts a very strong subliminal presence over his crew. But one thing I do know is that he has a very effective network of agents operating right across the galaxy. Don't worry, if Ladon has something planned I'm confident they'll find out one way or another, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if they know already."

McKay nods his head again. "And don't forget they're not exactly on their own. Todd's got a whole hive full of drones ready to sacrifice themselves in his cause. Now if we're finished here I for one want to get some sleep."

Carter watches them go before deciding if it's worthwhile trying to get more sleep herself. She sighs, aware that the chances of that happening are pretty remote. Maybe she'll try again for an early night tonight. She moves to the edge of her chair ready to stand up when she realises Teyla has come back into the office.

"You should not blame yourself for the fact that we were caught or that Colonel Sheppard is still ... off-world." Just in time Teyla manages to stop herself saying "in danger". "It was a chance we took and it was no different from the chances we take every time we go through the gate."

"I appreciate that Teyla but I should have insisted that more marines accompanied you."

Teyla shakes her head and smiles. "No. We both know how ..." She pauses, searching for the right word. "... how persuasive Colonel Sheppard can be when he wants to get his own way. When I first spoke to him about going after Kolya he described it as a personal vendetta. He only took us with him because he knew we wouldn't let him go alone and now he's effectively sent us back at the first opportunity. All we can do now is wait."

x-X-00-X-x

Kolya stands on the porch of one of the small trappers' cottages and surveys his temporary new base in the fading light of dusk. When the village councillor described these huts as 'basic' he had perhaps been overstating their condition. Located in the mountains above the village, the single room buildings are furnished with only bunk beds, a table, chairs and a basic stove for heating and are obviously not built for extended stays. Still they're no better and no worse than their previous accommodation and at least the range of food provided by the village is infinitely better than anything they'd had recently.

His men are all down in the village taking part in an evening festival to mark the beginning of a new growing season. He smiles. Many Genii follow the farming traditions of their society but he's been part of the military arm for so long he's lost touch with the quaint celebrations that are part of the agrarian lifestyle. The invitation was extended to them all but the manner in which it was delivered to him personally indicated that the villagers would prefer he decline their generosity. He understands why. There'll be visitors from other Genii outposts and, while his men can blend in with the rest of the villagers, his face is far too well known. Still they'd brought him a large jug of ale and some of the food prepared for the celebrations which is better than nothing at all.

He goes back inside his cottage, lights a couple of candles, pours a mug of the ale, takes a slice of pie from the plate of food and sits down to contemplate where to go from here.

He sighs deeply before taking a long draught of the ale. His life has become infinitely more complicated than he would ever have imagined possible. He's always known John Sheppard to be a resourceful man who holds a grudge well but he was genuinely surprised by the realisation the Atlantean is most likely working side-by-side with a Wraith to track him down. A partnership with a Wraith? It's not something he'd ever consider doing and perhaps it represents one of the fundamental differences between the Atlanteans as a race of humans and the indigenous humans of this galaxy. The idea of forming such an alliance doesn't come naturally to people whose societies have developed in the shadow of this predator who culls without favour or compassion. Certainly he's known men, some of whom he collaborated with at various times, who tried to negotiate deals with Wraith and, without exception, they've ended up dead. Usually at the hands of their erstwhile partners. Still this particular partnership he's facing now has a history of success and he can't deny they have a pretty powerful motive for wanting him dead.

He's stirred from his musing by a sharp knock at the door. The men had been eager to get down to the village and he can't imagine any of them would be back so soon. Sensing a need for caution, he gets up and opens the door rather than just bid the visitor to enter.

Standing on the doorstep is the village councillor who'd helped spread the false intelligence to the Atlanteans.

"Come in Dorrien. I wasn't expecting any visitors tonight. I thought you'd all be too busy enjoying yourselves."

"Most of them are but I've taken advantage of the gathering to come up to speak with you." He casts a furtive look into the darkness before closing the door.

"Am I that unpopular with the rest of your community that you need to visit here in secret?"

"Just a precaution to protect both of our interests." Again the councillor looks around as if someone will appear from nowhere and accuse him of a major conspiracy.

"Very well. Come sit down. Try to relax." Kolya smiles easily trying to put his visitor at ease. He puts out the other chair across from where he was sitting before resuming his own seat.

"I haven't come here to relax. We have many visitors from other worlds and you need to know what is being said. News travels fast. You, or rather your latest misadventure, are the one of the main topics of conversation. There is some concern about how this will affect your future."

"That's usually what happens after a set-back, no matter how small."

Dorrien starts to smile but it freezes on his face as he realises Kolya is quite serious. Either he doesn't see this as a serious set-back to his cause or he is trying to put forward a positive perspective the events of the past few days. Either way the councillor feels he must be more forthright with his information.

"This is not being seen as some small set back Commander. It's well known that you've lost most of your best men and there seems to be agreement that your cause is all but lost." Dorrien's tense voice barely hides a sense of concern that he might have misjudged where to place his loyalties. "To say that your support is in decline would be an understatement. I believe you will be asked to leave here far sooner than we anticipated and I'm not sure I can do anything else to help you."

Kolya stands, walks over to bring the jug of ale back to the table and pours himself another mug of the foaming brown liquid. He refuses to believe that Dorrien is right. He still has considerable support out in the galaxy, they can't have turned from his cause so easily. He just needs to get out there personally and prove that he is still a viable alternative to Ladon.

Watching Kolya's face, Dorrien realises the truth behind his words is still not getting through. Time to play his final card.

"Ladon Radim has set a significant bounty on your head and smaller ones on your known supporters. Bounties that I fear few will be strong enough to resist."

x-X-00-X-x

Todd and Sheppard part company as soon as the shuttle lands in the dart bay. Todd didn't speak on the journey back from the surface and now simply disappears without saying a word, leaving Sheppard feeling a little perplexed. One minute this enigmatic creature wants them to be buddies, the next he's fallen back into the arrogant, condescending pattern of behaviour Sheppard associates with Wraith. In many ways this just confirms his conviction that it'll be impossible to ever develop real trust between them.

Looking around the bay, Sheppard wonders if he might be able to simply slip out of the way without being zapped by a stunner. He's just about decided he can when the young male Wraith who'd been their guardian when they first arrived steps forward out of the shadows but this time the drones stay in the background with their stunners by their sides.

"You will follow me."

Sheppard wonders if he should tell them he knows the way down to the cells by himself but just follows the male anyway. As usual they walk in silence passing numerous drone warriors and other males, all intent on their own business and paying scant attention to this human. After walking for what he estimates to be about five minutes, Sheppard realises they're passing areas he's pretty sure he's never seen before.

"Hey this isn't the way to the cells."

"That is correct."

"Don't suppose you want to tell me where we're goin' then?"

The question is met with silence that continues along more corridors and down more levels until they stop and the male passes his hand over a panel on the wall. A door slides open and his escort signals Sheppard to enter.

"You will stay here until the Commander wants to see you."

"Any idea when that might be?"

"No." With this final word the Wraith and his drones turn to walk back the way they came leaving Sheppard with little to do but have a look around this new room.

Sticking his head cautiously around the door he sees a room that's like others he's been in on a hive just quite a lot smaller. Looks like his status as the only remaining 'guest' from Atlantis has resulted in an upgrade of his accommodation. The organic walls of the room glow with swirling hues of red, purple and blue while a small window frames a picture of the opposite side of the hive. Under the window stands a single bed that looks functional rather than comfortable, off to one side is a small round table complete with a couple of chairs. Looking at the wall beside the door he spots a similar panel to the one outside and so closes the door on his way in.

A pile of clothing sits on the table and a closer look shows it's the cold weather gear they'd all been wearing when captured by Kolya's men. Sitting next to the pile is his watch, he picks it up, 0530 Atlantis time. As he straps it back on his wrist he thinks of McKay and the others. They'd have arrived back in the city two or three hours ago and would now probably be looking to get some well deserved sleep. He realises that he'd lost track of time completely on this hive where there's no day, no night, just a constant sense of movement.

He walks over to the small window and looks down on the world they are still orbiting. It's a pretty sure bets they'll stay here until he and Todd have talked more about where to go next. Transferring his gaze across to the reverse side of the hive he realises that he's feeling strangely calm about being on this hive on his own. Could it be that he's starting to feel less threatened around Todd now that he's spoken about how much the feeding had affected him? Threatened probably isn't the right word here, he's never really felt threatened around Todd although that may be because most of their meetings have been on Atlantis where he's held the upper hand. He shakes his head. Why is he even bothering to think about this. He's never been very good at this business of examining his own feelings, especially when they concern something as bizarre as this relationship with a Wraith.

He's interrupted from his thoughts by a something that sounds like a knock on the door. The level of service he's being shown really has improved if he's actually been given a degree of privacy now. He walks over, opens the door to find Todd's servant carrying some food and drink on a tray.

"May I come in Sheppard?"

"Yeah, why not." Despite his lack of concern about being here alone, it's strangely comforting to see another human face. He stands back to let his visitor in. "Perhaps you can answer a couple of questions for me."

"I can try." The servant puts the tray down on the table then turns back to face Sheppard.

"What's your name again?"

"Strassen."

"Oh, yeah. D'you bring our gear back?"

"Yes. As I told you before, my master has asked me to look after your needs and I thought you might like them back. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Sheppard grimaces. What he'd really wants to do is stand under a long, hot shower for a long as possible but there's no way he's even going to ask if that's possible here.

"I can arrange for you to wash if you wish. And perhaps a change of clothes? I can arrange for your own to be washed if you like."

He stares at the servant. This is as bad as being around Teyla, is he really such an open book that a complete stranger can anticipate what's on his mind? Okay, stop being paranoid, it's a perfectly natural question. A wash would be good but he's not sure about the clothes. Accommodation upgrade, room service, laundry, this is all getting just a little weird.

"Thanks, but just a shirt will be fine. Any idea why I've been brought here rather than taken back to the cells."

"I believe my master no longer thinks of you as a prisoner."

"Okay, can you arrange for our weapons to be returned then?"

Strassen smiles and shakes his head. "His generosity will only stretch so far."

Well, it was worth a try. The servant turns to leave and Sheppard sees no reason to stop him. He walks over to the table, sits down and contemplates the food and drink. Sniffing the jug of liquid, he's slightly disappointed that it's not the medicinal herbal concoction that had been so useful for his headache before.

He pulls the other chair round and puts his feet up. He'd like nothing more than to lay down on the bed but know he needs to give some thought to Todd's comment about what he'd do in Kolya's place. Todd might not think of him as a prisoner anymore but that doesn't mean he wants to stay on this hive any longer than needed. What he needs to do is get this whole business wrapped up as quickly as possible so he can go home. Of course the assumption that he'd know what Kolya is likely to do is based on an assumption that all humans think alike. Somehow though he doesn't think much would be achieved by challenging this assumption right now.

So what does he know about Kolya's position? He's been underground now for well over three years, he's refused at least one offer of amnesty from Ladon perhaps more and now he's lost the best part of the band of followers who've faithfully supported his cause during those years. Ladon said he thought Kolya had about twenty or thirty hard core supporters who form his body guard and inner circle and chances are most of them are now on this hive. So what'd that leave him with? The Wraith down in the village estimated thirty or forty men had lived there. So he's got perhaps 10 or 12 men at most? Based on what he remembers of his time in Kolya's prison this would be more than enough to adequately defend that facility.

But what about the Genii's frame of mind. His confidence must have been undermined by losing so many of his key supporters. How will he respond? Ladon had once offered him the opportunity to surrender. Would he consider doing this now? Sheppard laughs. Probably not. Kolya is a proud man, one who would see greater glory fighting to the end even if he might not get to see that victory himself.

Leaning over to pour himself a drink, Sheppard thinks how much easier his thought processes would function with a cold beer.

If he were in Kolya's position he'd be looking to keep a low profile among people he could trust. Can they assume he's only got contacts among Genii though? The galaxy is full of human communities, plenty that Atlantis have yet to make contact with, plenty that have technological aspirations that rival those of Ladon's Genii, plenty that would provide an ideal bolt hole for Kolya at the moment.

So has this little exercise actually achieved anything, provided any answers, any certainty about where Kolya might be? Perhaps but there's still no getting round the fact that he could be anywhere.

Now that's settled in his mind he moves across to sit on the edge of the bed. It's surprisingly comfortable and moulds to his body as he lays down. He closes his eyes and is just about to drift off to sleep when the sound of the door opening brings him back to full consciousness with a start.

His male escort stands in the doorway but does not enter the room. "The Commander wants to see you."

"Right now?"

The Wraith looks mildly surprised that anyone could even think of questioning his leader's orders. "I would not be here if he did not mean right now."

Sheppard yawns as he sits up and swings his legs down to the floor. The Wraith is projecting a sense of impatience which has the effect of making Sheppard want to be as slow as possible. He stretches, gets up, walks over to the table and picks up a piece of fruit.

"Okay, lead the way".

-o-o-o-o-

Todd and his second are working in the small room off the main command centre intently studying a monitor full of flickering wraith characters. They both lift their heads as the Atlantean visitor walks in.

"Ah, Sheppard. Come in. This is my second in command." Todd seems to be in a talkative mood again, waving his hand at his companion while Sheppard nods his head in acknowledgement. "We have been analysing the latest intelligence reports from my agents. No-one has sighted Kolya or found any information about his whereabouts."

"I'm not really surprised. From what I worked out we ..."

But Todd doesn't want to be distracted by Sheppard's speculation right now, he wants the Atlantean's input on something far more specific. "This Genii leader, Ladon Radim, what do you know of him?"

Watching Sheppard as he obviously looks for the right words, Todd wonders if he'll be told the full story about the relationship between these two humans. He would prefer to hear things from Sheppard but will have no hesitation searching the human's mind if the need arises.

Sheppard folds his arms and leans back against one of the terminals. "We've had some dealings with him. Enough to know he can't always be trusted. He can be quite persuasive if the need arises but he's also devious and ruthless." Sheppard pauses briefly realising how this description could just as aptly fit Todd. He half expects a comment but the Wraith's attention is back on the screen he was watching before.

"Go on. I'm listening."

"He took over the Genii by luring the previous leader into a trap and detonating a nuclear bomb under his chair. We have a loose alliance with him that doesn't really carry much weight. He's been pretty relaxed about Kolya being out there and hasn't really gone after him with any enthusiasm. You were there when he offered Kolya an amnesty. As far as I know he'd still hold out the olive branch if he thought Kolya'd accept it but, and this is a big but, realistically I don't know how comfortable Ladon'd feel with his rival back in the tent."

Todd looks as his second who merely shrugs his shoulders. This description confirms all they have learnt about the Genii leader from the hive's database of agent information.

"Well, Sheppard, it seems his enthusiasm has increased sharply. Perhaps as a result of our little joint venture?"

Now it's Sheppard's turn to shrug. "When McKay & I spoke to him before we started looking for Kolya and he was going to get his agents to be more active looking for information but that was all."

Todd smiles grimly. "Oh, he has had a significant change of heart. He has effectively retracted his offer of amnesty and placed a bounty on the renegade's head. Payable dead or alive."

Genuine surprise spreads across Sheppard's face. "Crap!"

"Indeed." Todd again glances over at the second in command who this time dips his head slightly and leaves the room. "He has obviously decided to take advantage of Kolya's weakened situation but, as yet, is unaware of his location. This news makes it even more important that we get to the renegade first, before any bounty hunters are able to track him down and claim their prize."

"Why? Surely as long as he's found, it really doesn't matter who does the finding."

Todd puts his head back and looks down at Sheppard through veiled eyes. "I wonder Sheppard if you are here because you want to find this human who abused us both or if you just want to make sure I don't find him on my own and exact my own retribution."

Sheppard's head drops and he focuses his attention on his feet. "I've made it quite clear that I don't want you to feed on him and that shouldn't come as any surprise to you. You need to understand that perhaps revenge would be best served by his own race, his own people."

"Enough." The word is more of a growl and Sheppard looks up sharply. "I am not going to allow you to turn this into another useless argument about feeding. We have other priorities. Have you done as I told you and thought about what you'd do in Kolya's place?"

"You know I'm not one of your damned drones to be ordered around to do your bidding."

The irritation that appears on Sheppard's face has the effect of reducing Todd's own annoyance.

"Fair enough. What do you think?"

Sheppard is clearly thrown off guard by this back-down. "Well, okay, I thought I had some ideas but this bounty news makes them irrelevant really."

"Why?"

"It's an odds on bet that he either knows about Ladon's little surprise or will do pretty soon. It means he can't go back to any Genii settlements because there's too big a chance of someone being tempted by the bounty."

"So this abandoned facility that he already knows would be quite an attractive proposition for him?" Todd's attention is again back on the monitor.

"I'd say so. I figure he's now got as many men as he had back when we were there. More than enough to defend the place. But nothing we couldn't overcome with a couple of troupes of your warriors."

Todd grunts and turns back to look at the Atlantean. "The world this facility is located on is not only outside the territory of our alliance, it is well inside the territory of an alliance with whom we have had some significant engagements recently. Much as I want this matter resolved I will not put the safety of my hive at risk to achieve it. If we go there Sheppard we will have to go alone."


	11. Chapter 11

Dorrien didn't stay long in the trapper's hut after he'd delivered his news to Kolya. There seemed little point. Judging by his response the renegade leader was obviously having difficulty either understanding or accepting the fact of Ladon's bounty. Indeed, it'd been a surprise to everyone when one of the visitors to the festival had brought the news. At first it was greeted with scepticism but then as more visitors confirmed the bounty it was no longer open to speculation. Like most Genii they've become accustomed to Ladon's tacit acceptance of Kolya's presence out in the galaxy; a mild irritant but not one that required a permanent solution, until now it seems.

Even though his visit had been short, it'd taken him longer than anticipated to walk up the steep trail to get here which means he's leaving the remote mountain settlement much later than planned. He'd come prepared for the half light of dusk and his lamp provides only the thinnest glow of light to guide his path now the full dark curtain of night has fallen. He looks up and curses quietly to himself; just his bad fortune that the moon is at its lowest phase and so provides minimal help. Although he's lived on this world for most of his life, he's never been a man of the woods and the sounds of nocturnal animal activities create a background serenade that discourages loitering too long at the lookouts that occur at regular intervals along the path back.

Still this solitary journey gives him chance to consider how news of this bounty affects him personally. Like many Genii who live on these distant outpost worlds, he's never really been too concerned about the politics of his race as a whole. It's always seemed so far removed from his everyday life and as long as it hasn't impinged on that life he's been happily ignorant.

Right from the very beginning this stand-off between Ladon and Kolya has been muted and while Dorrien has provided some help to the renegade on occasions, it's been based on a sense of injustice at the fate Ladon delivered to former leader Cowen rather than strong support for Kolya. He's never felt strongly enough to demonstrate his support by leaving his family to join the band of rebels and suspects that most of the support Kolya has scattered across the galaxy is of a similar nature. Almost without exception the men with the strongest commitment to his cause are those who've already joined the rebel force. He grimaces at the thought that a good number of these men have now been culled by a Wraith determined to exact some sort of revenge on Kolya, for what he's not really sure.

As a boy he'd heard rumours of a Wraith who'd been captured and kept as an instrument of torture. Like all Genii he was brought up in the shadow of the danger Wraith cullings held for their race as a whole but this story was different; Genii parents told it to their children to keep them from straying into trouble. But as he looks back over recent events, the story starts to take on a patina of truth as something that Kolya might have been involved with.

As the sounds of the festivities start to float up to him from the village on the light night breeze, he puts his thoughts to the back of his mind and quickens his pace down the path. He'd told Kolya that news of this bounty would have repercussions on the level of tolerance the villagers will have for his continued presence on this world. Certainly the bounty is attractive and while he personally has no inclination to betray Kolya's cause he's not too sure about others. Besides bounties attract bounty hunters and there is no place in this village for such men, even if they're just passing through. No, the village council must stand firm on this and he's sure the three of them will be of the same mind – they don't want trouble which means Kolya must be gone from this world as soon as possible.

x-X-00-X-x

The hive still sits above the world on which Kolya's now deserted base stands and Todd is in no hurry to leave. Not that he anticipates they'll have any need to return to the surface but the hive spends so much time travelling through the void of space he finds it remarkably soothing to stay in one place for any extended period of time. And they're in a part of the galaxy that holds no interest to Wraith, primarily because so few of the planetary systems here contain worlds that are suitable for human habitation, so he sees no harm in linger for awhile. Of course it would be better if this time could be spent over the home world they'd left to come here but sometimes it's necessary for even a Wraith to make do with what is available.

They're still here because, for one of the first times in his long life, Todd has listened to strategic advice from a human. Sheppard had suggested it would be better to allow Kolya time to get back to that miserable world where he'd held them both prisoner. At first Todd's natural scepticism that anything a human could possibly think was a good idea came to the fore; it was his view they needed to be there if and when the Genii arrives. Indeed he'd dismissed Sheppard's view out-of-hand and sent the human off with the distinct impression that they'd be leaving orbit soon because that was exactly what he'd planned to do. But the Atlantean's argument was based on the logic that it would be much harder for Kolya to escape if he was already bunkered down in the facility when they arrived and the more Todd thought about it, the more compelling the argument became. Given the fact that he wouldn't be able to maintain the hive in orbit to jam the Stargate to prevent any escape, Todd finally had to admit this was the best plan.

Now he sits in his quarters mulling over how this mission has progressed so far. Of course it was disappointing to have Kolya slip through his fingers but what is done is done and the appropriate action was taken to discipline the culprits. There's no doubt the job has taken some totally unanticipated turns; the capture of Sheppard and his small team of humans being probably the most unexpected but particularly rewarding twist. He smiles broadly and utters a long soft purring growl of satisfaction as he remembers the look on the humans' faces when they realised he wasn't going to simply return their weapons and let them go.

The faint swishing sound of the door opening disturbs him from his reflections and he senses his servant enter the room. Closing his eyes, he takes in the sounds of activity going on behind him, including the sound of a pair of cleaned boots being placed in the corner. Jobs finished, the servant walks round to face his master but Todd doesn't open his eyes yet. If he meant this as a strategy to deter the servant from speaking, it failed.

"Sheppard is asleep master. I gave him a draught to help the process. You should let him stay that way as long as possible." Strassen has taken it upon himself to look after the Atlantean without further instructions from the Commander.

"I am aware of his need for sleep." Finally he looks across at the servant. "You have provided everything he wants?"

Strassen nods. "Except his weapons."

Todd chuckles. "All in good time." He'd been wondering when Sheppard would want his weapons back but has to admit he's slightly intrigued the request for them was made to this servant rather than himself. Beyond the fact that they're both humans, they have absolutely nothing on which to base any mutual sense of trust but perhaps this is enough? Still, it's not a matter that really bothers him and talk of firearms reminds him of another matter he wants his servant's views on.

"What do you know of bounty hunters?"

The master watches closely as an expression of distaste immediately transforms the servant's face. "I take it you mean human bounty hunters?"

Todd is intrigued. "Is there any other kind?" He's never heard of such a thing happening in the Wraith world. Indeed he finds the idea of betraying another for any other reason than to improve your personal position in the hierarchy completely mystifying.

"No, I suppose not." Strassen raises his eyebrows as he delivers his answer. "Well I can't tell you much. They're not a breed with whom I've had any experience master."

"So you have never met one?"

"No." The denial is emphatic and Strassen's voice expresses contempt overlaid by just a little shock that he could even be considered to have ever moved in such circles. But he knows from experience that it'll be to his advantage to provide at least some information. "From what I can gather they are usually loners, men who really don't have a very high respect for life, men who give scant regard for the person they are tracking and even less for the right or wrong of the reason why a bounty was even placed."

Todd nods. The servant's view confirms what Sheppard told him although the Atlantean had also qualified his assessment by saying he's never actually met any such men in the time he's been in the galaxy. Putting the two views together Todd decides there is absolutely no question that he needs to find Kolya first. While he grudgingly accepts that he has little choice but to at least listen to Sheppard's arguments about allowing Kolya to be punished by his own people, this is entirely different. Under no circumstances will he surrender his right to exact retribution to a human who's motivated by sheer greed rather than a personal vendetta.

x-X-00-X-x

The candles had flickered and died long ago and Kolya has no idea how much time has passed since Dorrien left. He heard his men come back from the village festival, some of them obviously the worse for drinking the strong Genii liquor reserved for these occasions. While he needs to talk to them, tonight is not the appropriate time so he made no attempt to go out to intercept them. If Dorrien's story was anything to go by, news of the bounties would be common knowledge among them and while he was ready in case anyone knocked on his door, no one had.

Although the jug of ale and tray of food were finished long ago, he still sits at the table unwilling to make the short walk to his bed until he's cleared his mind of some of the multitude of thoughts that swirl through it like a whirlpool. His reflective journey has already taken him back to where this all began, back to Ladon Radim's betrayal. He'd already been forced underground when speculation began to circulate through the Genii about his plans to depose Chief Cowen. But Ladon's deceptions had hit him hard and he's surprised to find that the feeling of raw emotional pain he'd felt at the time is still not too far below the surface. He'd trained Ladon, who was already an outstanding scientist, personally to develop his military skills and his political acumen with a view to appointing the young Genii second in command when the time came to move against Cowen.

Ironically the root of his problem can be traced back to Cowen rather than Ladon and the decision to send Kolya's strike team against Atlantis before they had the skills and experience needed to succeed in such a venture. This had started his decline; not to the point where it could be considered significant but it had been enough to embolden Ladon into pursuing his own leadership agenda at the expense of his former mentor. Of course, he'd realised later that it was almost certainly Ladon who'd leaked his original plans to Cowen and set the whole process in motion. He'd felt confident enough to share those plans with Ladon, a mistake he's not made since even with his most trusted follower, but rather than see them lead him to glory, they've led him to this current dilemma.

So now Ladon has finally been man enough to take the action that, if their positions had been reversed, Kolya would have instigated years ago. He chuckles to himself. To say he'd been disappointed with the approach Ladon took to more or less just let him roam free would be an understatement. To him it was an insult, an indication that he could be allowed to have his freedom because he had no chance of organising and implementing a successful coupe. It was a challenge he had one day hoped to answer but now, as he finally comes to terms with the magnitude of the task ahead of him, he realises it is one that will forever be beyond his grasp.

Yet despite the animosity he feels towards the man he sees as a usurper, he can no longer deny that in his own way Ladon has been very clever. Waiting for someone else to take the running, in this case Sheppard and his Atlanteans, has effectively allowed the initial support from disgruntled Cowan supporters to run its course.

Ladon's manner of governing the Genii has been hard but fair and it's effectively created satisfied communities in which seeds of rebellion just wither rather than grow. People are happy, the Genii are at peace with all the other races who have the potential to pose a significant challenge and they have an alliance with the most powerful race of humans in the galaxy. Much as he hates to admit it, Kolya knows his chances of attracting more men with the level of dedication to his cause as those he's lost to the Wraith will be impossible. His sources in Ladon's inner circle were compromised and despatched long ago and it has proved impossible to integrate new ones.

Kolya yawns, rubs his hand across the rough stubble on his chin and decides it's finally time to sleep since he can't make a proper decision about the future until he's spoken to his few remaining followers. Dorrien said the bounties placed on their heads were small and Kolya suspects they probably have an option for an amnesty attached too, a variation of the old divide and conquer strategy. He knows Ladon won't be foolish enough to offer him this option a second time around but the men have the right to decide their own path from now on.

x-X-00-X-x

Sheppard awakes with a start and it takes several seconds for his mind to clear enough to realise he's not in his quarters on Atlantis but in a small room on Todd's hive somewhere a long way from home. The lack of clear definition between day and night on the hive is starting to play havoc with his body rhythms and he's longing to spend some time basking in the warmth of the sun, preferably on a beach with good surf.

As he lays on the bed allowing his eyes to focus in the hive's subdued lighting before getting up, he realises the hive doesn't sound or feel like they're in hyperspace. Getting up quickly he goes over to look out of the small window. He's right; they're in orbit around a world that looks remarkably similar to the one they were orbiting before he decided to grab a short nap. Looking at his watch he does a quick calculation and realises he's slept for almost twelve hours; so much for a nap. He can't recall ever sleeping this long before and suspects the food and drink that'd been left on his table had contained something to help him on his way.

Folding his arms, he leans against the small ledge that sits just below the window. Before falling asleep he'd been thinking about Todd's statement that they'll have to go down to that forlorn world alone to look for Kolya. Part of him would prefer some extra backup, especially after the recent experience with Kolya's men that landed him on this hive in the first place. But on the other hand, if he's got to do this with Wraith as his only comrades-in-arms he'd really rather it's just Todd. As he considers the issue now with the benefit of sleep, he knows that with Todd alone there might have half a chance of talking him out of feeding on Kolya. A chance that would all but disappear if they take extra support in the shape of Wraith drones, support that he's sure Todd would have no qualms about using to get his own way. He leans his forehead onto his folded arms. Yes, it'll be better for the two of them to go alone. With this decision made he also decides it'll be wise to put his doubts to the back of his mind just to make sure Todd can't latch on to them and decide he needs support after all.

Well, at least he's had a minor victory in developing their strategy. He looks out the window again. The fact that they're not in hyperspace indicates that Todd has taken his advice and decided to give Kolya chance to make it to the prison facility before they go searching for him. He moves over to sit back on the edge of the bed, pulls on his boots and wonders how long Todd plans to stay here. Well, there's only one way to find out and he feels confident that he can navigate his way to the command centre without having to wait for a summons and the mandatory Wraith escort.

-o-o-o-o-

Sheppard's initial confidence about finding the command centre is starting to fade as he rounds yet another corner to spot Todd and his second in command standing at a large portal. They look to be deep in telepathic conversation but before he can step back to watch them they both look in his direction. The second immediately turns back to Todd, bow his head slightly and melts away silently into the shadows. Faced with little choice but to keep walking, Sheppard has to admit that bumping into Todd like this actually saves him the potential embarrassment of having to ask for directions.

"Sheppard? I trust you slept well?"

Todd turns back to look out the portal and Sheppard moves to stand beside him. The view from here back towards the centre of the galaxy is quite spectacular and they take a few minutes to appreciate if fully.

"Yeah, thanks, with a little help from Strassen I think."

"Who?"

"Strassen, your servant? You know, the guy who ties your shoelaces and makes your bed."

"Ahh." Todd merely nods his head and Sheppard is left with the impression he neither knows of nor cares about the name of his servant. "I imagine you've been on enough hives by now to find your way around quite easily?"

Sheppard rolls his eyes. The mocking delivery of this question confirms Todd sensed his hive guest had been starting to feel a little lost; well he doesn't have to confirm it so takes a more offensive approach with his reply. "Yeah. You know I'm surprised you're letting me just wander around. Who knows what kinda damage I could cause here?"

It's the Wraith's turn to smile now. "To who's advantage? Certainly not your own." Todd's voice is softly persuasive as he turns to look down at this human. "You will not leave until we have finished what we've set out to do. To damage this hive will only delay that from happening. Besides, you had an opportunity to leave but let your friends return to Atlantis alone. If you had pushed the point I would have let you go too."

"So that wasn't just a generous gesture on your behalf." Sheppard's voice is tinged with sarcasm but he's annoyed that Todd thinks him so easy to manipulate. "You were testing me? My commitment to finding Kolya?"

"If you wish to see it that way." Todd turns back to the portal. When he speaks again the persuasive tone has been replaced by something much more focused on their actual task. "We have more important things to consider now though, such as how long we wait before leaving this world."

But Sheppard's thoughts are moving in a different direction. Todd is obviously relaxed; an ideal opportunity to push him to reveal more about his experience with the Genii, an opportunity he can't let pass. "Tell me about your time with the Genii."

Todd immediately swings back round to face him and, for probably the first time since they escaped together, Sheppard sees a shadow of doubtful hesitation cross the Wraith's usually confident face. A strange thrill of satisfaction passes through his mind; finally he's managed to put Todd on the back foot. It wasn't really his intention ... or was it?

"You already know." The hesitation is gone only to be replaced by a cold, calm logic.

"Nah, I know what I saw but I know there's a whole lot more."

Not surprisingly this statement is met with a low growl. "And tell me John Sheppard, why would I want to share this information with you?"

Sheppard shrugs his shoulders. "You never know, it might help me understand why you're so determined to feed on Kolya. Just a thought."

Todd stands motionless and Sheppard is sure he can feel the Wraith's mind rifling through his own, searching for what he's just not sure.

"This is not something I will talk about here." With one final look out the portal, Todd is gone before Sheppard has time to challenge him further. He stops and turns back just before a division in the labyrinth of corridors. "We are leaving this world. Perhaps you should take the opportunity to get more sleep."

x-X-00-X-x

Ten men stand in the grassed area at the centre of the ring of huts. Three others have already made their choice and left during the night. Disappointing? Yes, but Kolya is not really surprised; nothing is more tragic or pathetic than a rebel leader who's lost his play for power. All but a couple of the men look everywhere except at their leader and even these two can't look him in the face. He's been a leader of men long enough to know that this isn't a particularly promising sign.

A number of these followers are here because they have kinsmen who also served this cause but now, without exception, these kinsmen are on that wretched Wraith's hive, lost forever. Not for the first time since this whole venture turned into such a nightmare, he curses himself for not just killing that pathetic creature when he had the chance.

Standing watching his followers, his pride comes to the fore and he knows he must decide his own fate rather than wait for the village council to ask them to leave. He can't blame them; they've offered him sanctuary but he can't guarantee their safety if bounty hunters come here. He's already spoken to his key lieutenant who confirmed that they've all been offered an amnesty if they return to the Genii home world in the next two days.

Kolya takes a deep breath. Speeches to instil confidence and bravery have always been his speciality; words of defeat and concession sit uncomfortably on his tongue.

"This is a point I'd hoped never to see but sometimes decisions about our own fate are taken from us. I took a gamble and lost. Because of this we've suffered set-backs that it'll be hard to recover from." He looks down at the ground in an attempt to hide the physical evidence of the feelings that echo in his voice. "You've been offered amnesty and you should all think very carefully about taking it."

"What about you?" One man asks the question but it's reflected in the faces of several others who are now watching their commander carefully.

A hollow laugh involuntarily escapes Kolya's lips but his voice is tinged with bitterness. "My history with Ladon Radim is based on mistrust and betrayal. I'd never accept any offer he might feel generous enough to extend to me, though I've rejected such overtures before so I doubt he'll bother again. No. I'll be leaving this village before we're asked to go but I'm not going to ask you to come with me."

Taking one last look at this ragged band of warriors, Kolya turns away before anyone can answer and walks quickly back to his cabin. He's never been a particularly emotional man but that speech had been difficult for him. A great weariness suddenly fills his bones and he realises that he just might be getting tired of following an ambition that never seems to get any closer to being achieved.

-o-o-o-o-

Kolya cuts a solitary figure standing before the DHD dialling the glyphs that will begin his journey. Momentarily he stops and looks up towards the sun. It's a journey that'll eventually take him back to that god forsaken facility where all this began, where that Wraith had been held for longer than anyone knew, where his strategy to force the Atlanteans to hand over Ladon had failed. He knows the place like the back of his hand and it'll be far safer, and more comfortable, living underground.

Who knows his two avengers might have already foreseen this as the logical place for him to go and be waiting there to greet him. He sighs. Perhaps that's what he wants; to have the decision about what to do with his life taken out of his hands, perhaps his destiny lies in the hands of Sheppard and the Wraith. Well, whatever fate holds for him now he's prepared to face it alone. His head is slightly bowed as he walks towards the event horizon but his mind is strangely buoyant; for the first time in years he feels totally free of a commitment to anyone, even himself.

"Commander. Stop. Wait."

He closes his eyes. No. This isn't what he wants to happen; he's made his decision and doesn't want to be talked out of it. But for some indeterminable reason, rather than just walk through the gate, he turns back. Four men are running towards him; the man who'd taken over as his senior lieutenant after the culling disaster, the two young recruits who been guarding the Stargate when he returned from the culling and one other older man who'd been part of the team all but destroyed by Sheppard and the Wraith during their escape.

"I told you I don't expect you to come with me. You've got a chance to go back to your former lives and if I was you I'd take it."

The lieutenant steps forward to speak for them all. "Commander, we've been loyal to you without question..." He looks at the older man. "... some of us for many years. You can't expect us to forget that and let you face the future alone. Besides, if we surrender do you really think Ladon would allow us to remain in the military? And the prospect of being a farmer really isn't very appealing."

Looking at the earnest expressions on these men's faces, Kolya realises they're imbued with a level of loyalty that mere words on his behalf won't diminish. He'd given them the opportunity to decide their own fate; to decide if they want to take the amnesty or continue to follow him. Then, by unilaterally taking the initiative to leave alone, he's effectively taken that opportunity away from them.

"Very well. But I won't make any guarantees that we'll come out of this alive."

"Commander, life with you has never been about guarantees of safety. We follow you because we believe in your cause." He looks around at the others. "And we're not about to desert that cause now."

-o-o-o-o-

The event horizon bursts to life casting a glow in the early evening light. The little troupe of five men that emerges have come through several Stargates to get here as a precaution against being followed by any who might have recognised them and seen a chance to collect the bounty. Kolya warned they might face an unfriendly welcome here so they immediately fan out with their weapons raised ready to defend against any aggressors. But no challenge comes so they quickly start down the track leading away through the lightly forested landscape.

No one speaks as they make their way along a path that bears the evidence of three years of overgrowth. The dual moons cast eerie double shadows on the landscape but the nocturnal noises of the world they've come from are missing here. The landscape changes subtly as they walk until they're finally making their way through the heavily forested landscape that surrounds their destination. They stop at the remnants of the fence that used to surround this group of derelict buildings.

Kolya looks at the older man who's been here before. "You remember where the generator is?"

"Yes. It'll have stopped shortly after we left when no one did the routine daily check. It shouldn't take much to restart." He heads off round to the left of the buildings and within minutes the facility's lights spring to life.

Again they have their weapons readied as the walk into the deceptively small building that houses the stairwell down to the labyrinth of underground tunnels. But again they're alone. Kolya sets one of the younger men to stay at the entrance keeping watch as they move down the steps. The facility is as cold and unwelcoming as he remembers. Although the Genii have an extensive underground community on their home world, something about this place makes it particularly unwelcoming. Perhaps it stems from its past as a prison, perhaps the spirits of all the lives that have ended here still linger in the cold, dark corridors bound by the sheer horror of their deaths. Or perhaps it's just a combination of both.

As they move further underground the stale air becomes mixed with a very faint lingering odour of decayed human bodies, barely noticeable to any who did not know what lay ahead. The faces of the Genii who died here, both in this facility and outside in the forest, during that escape three years ago flash before Kolya's eyes and he feels a slight sense of something, guilt perhaps, that he didn't organise a detachment to return and give those soldiers a proper burial. One that would give them the respect and recognition they deserve. He doesn't relish the job but decides that its one of the things they must do in the next couple of days. Besides it'll give them something to do to fill the long lonely days that lie ahead.

The man responsible for starting the generator catches up with them just as they arrive at the first main divergence in the corridors. Kolya turns to his lieutenant.

"We'll split up, you two head down that way. We'll do a sweep through the facility and then meet back here. Radio me if you find anything suspicious."

But before they can set off on their searches, the lieutenant bends down to inspect the floor of the corridor that heads of to the right.

"Someone has been here recently Commander."

"Could they still be here?"

"No. The dust has set thickly on this area of the floor. There's a set of footprints leading down this way and then the same prints return."

Kolya bends down to look for himself, hoping the prints may hold some physical clue to their owner. They don't but he knows instinctively they can only belong to either Sheppard or the Wraith. He tends towards the Wraith; it'd be unusual for Sheppard to return here without his team. Standing slowly, he turns and looks back the way they've come.

"We need to establish our base quickly." He turns to the older man. "The armoury should be just as we left it. Collect some of the heavier firearms. We may have visitors sooner than expected."


	12. Chapter 12

A single dart cuts a long, low path across a moonlit landscape, moving as quickly and quietly as possible to deliver two disparate figures into a small clearing in the middle of a lightly forested area. Both beings are clearly affected by the sense of disorientation that follows the beaming process and takes varying amounts of time to pass depending on individual physiology.

It's perhaps not surprising that Todd recovers his balance first and immediately glances around the clearing as he waits for Sheppard's equilibrium to return. Head tilted slightly to the side, he watches with interest as the Atlantean takes several deep breaths of the clear night air and he wonders fleetingly what effect the nurturing auras of the hive have on humans. They're essential to his own well-being but can humans sense their presence too and if they do, how do the auras manifest themselves, as energies or something different, something less tangible? He shrugs his shoulders vaguely, yet more questions for another time.

Turning slowly, he starts to cast his gaze further into the night getting his bearings on the world that is familiar yet alien. It's at his insistence that they've come under the cover of darkness, it's the time Wraith prefer coming to a human world and all their sense are focused solely on the culling process. Yet interestingly his senses now are attuned in a way he hasn't felt since his younger days when he did his mandatory training as a hunter on missions looking for a single human runner who had only his own wits to defend himself. He smiles to himself, thinking of the Satedan runner who now follows Sheppard and imagines how stimulating it would be to hunt that one.

Enjoyable as this thought is, he brings his mind back to the job at hand. By mutual agreement they've beamed down to the surface a good distance from the Genii underground facility in order to minimise the potential for the noise of the dart to penetrate the buildings. They've also avoided the Stargate in case Kolya has a sentry posted there. If, as they hope, the rebel is already ensconced in the facility they need to minimise the possibilities of alerting him to their presence and making a run for the gate. Of course, there's a risk he'll manage to do that anyway but then this whole venture is based on risks and assumptions they can't control. The greatest risk of all is that he might not even be here although Todd seriously doubts he and Sheppard can both be wrong in their belief that this is where he'll come to ground to avoid the bounty on his head.

"Hope you know where we're goin' this time!"

While Sheppard's voice penetrating the still night air startles him slightly; Todd should have known this human wouldn't let him forget his efforts in getting them lost last time they needed to find their way on this world. A smile crosses his lips as he remembers the nocturnal journey they'd made with him trying to lead them to the Stargate when he had no idea of its actual location. He'd been wounded and the sheer exhilaration of freedom was all he could really concentrate on at the time but even he realises it's a stretch of any imagination to blame these distractions for his lack of direction.

"I told you, Sheppard, I came back to this world not long ago. So do not concern yourself. I won't get us lost again."

He puts his head back and concentrates on ranging his mind further to gauge the exact distance to their destination and grunts in a satisfied manner as vague but familiar vibrations filter through the air, stirring his mind and tantalising his sensory organs. "We were right. There are other humans here. Are you ready to go?"

"Really? You can tell that from here? How many? Is it Kolya?" As Sheppard watches Todd's intense sensory search, he's reminded of a highly trained hunting dog, straining and quivering as its senses strain to pick up the slightest trace of its quarry. He smiles at the thought of how useful it would be to have Todd with him on some of the more hazardous missions they go on, a sort of enemy early warning system. Far more effective and much broader range than the Lantean life sign detectors just a shame his maintenance costs are so high.

"Not many." Todd tilts his head slightly as if listening to something barely audible in the distance. "Perhaps four, six at most. We are too far away to determine their identities." He shakes his head as if to break the link. "Are you ready to go yet Sheppard?"

Not waiting for confirmation, he sets off towards the trees and bushes; there are no paths so they must make their own. He knows Wraith have much better vision in this type of light than humans so he tempers his pace against the Atlantean's. Sheppard is happy for Todd to take the lead as they walk either side-by-side or in single file, the peace and tranquillity of the night broken only by the odd animal sound that reverberates through the trees around them. The undergrowth becomes impassable on occasions so they stop as Todd takes his bearings to check they're still following the quickest route to their destination. Both are armed with knives and Wraith stunners. While the P90 was returned to him it still sits in his small room on the hive after they agreed the stunners would be a better option when trying to make a quiet entry.

A couple of times Sheppard attempts to start a conversation but fails to elicit anything more than grunts in response. Todd isn't inclined to talk, he has much weightier matters to consider than making small talk with a human just to pass the time. Sheppard eventually gives up and just thinks about how different this journey would be if he were with members of his own team, especially Rodney.

On the edge of a wide meadow of knee-high grass illuminated by the light glow from the twin moons, Todd stops suddenly. Sheppard keeps walking before realising this isn't a momentary pause to check that their bearings, this is something more serious. Turning to take the handful of steps needed to bring him back to where Todd stands, even in the dim light Sheppard sees a range of emotions playing out across the other's face. He wonders how Wraith can seem to have such a limited range of behaviours yet this one still manages to express so many emotions visually. It's something he's never noticed before and he smiles wanly; obviously he and Todd are spending far too much time together.

Todd knows his face must be displaying some of the thoughts going through his mind although he doesn't necessarily consider them emotions. Now that he's a safe distance away from the hive, he's been considering whether to tell Sheppard more about his experiences at the hands of the Genii. Just thinking about it is forcing him to uncover memories that've been locked away in the furthest reaches of his mind, put there to keep them out of reach of some prying Wraith who might catch him unawares. Like all older Wraith males he's able to keep a very strong rein on the level of access he allows others to his mind but still he's always cautious about giving something dangerous away in a moment of unguarded carelessness. Especially an experience such as this at the hands of humans that could only ever be viewed as weakness by other Wraith and would serve as a powerful weapon against him.

Taking a deep breath he decides the time and the place are right to finally answer Sheppard's question.

"I was captured during a culling on the Genii home world, my dart shot down by a lucky barrage of shots from weapons these humans should never have been allowed to develop. We'd become aware of their technological progress through agent's reports and I went down during the latter part of the cull to find out for myself if these reports carried any truth."

As Todd senses Sheppard's gaze intensify, he feels the surprise and reads the questions already forming in the human's mind, questions he's in no mood to answer yet.

"I was injured and they came upon me before my body could begin to regenerate. Then they overcame me before I could activate my self destruct mechanism. As soon as I saw them I expected death but I was not so lucky. They meant to capture me alive and weakened by my injuries I could not fight back against them all." He laughs ironically. "Capturing me gave them an immense sense of their own power and they seemed to feel that they'd won some sort of victory."

Sheppard glances down suddenly unwilling to look Todd in the face. His thoughts take him back to the Wraith they'd captured not long after arriving in Pegasus and he remembers feeling a similar sort of victory and power as he'd watched that one in the brig on Atlantis. After all, they'd managed to capture one of the dominant predators in the galaxy and he's always assumed he would've felt the same if he'd managed to snare a wild tiger on earth. But as he listens to the tone of Todd's voice, a small stirring of something, could it possibly be doubt or even regret, starts to form in his mind. But he remains silent.

"Almost immediately I was taken through their Stargate and brought to this place. At first I thought they just meant to keep me here and watch me starve to death, a fate that's been suffered by many Wraith unlucky enough to fall into the hands of humans." Finally Todd looks down into his human companion's face. "Especially when their captors were the original inhabitants of the city you now occupy Sheppard. Cruelty to a Wraith does not rate as a crime amongst the human races of the galaxy but it is cruelty none the less."

Satisfied to see Sheppard's slight nod of understanding, he continues his story without waiting for a response. "But what they had in mind for me was to be worse than that, worse that I could ever have imagined or thought possible. Those Genii were ruthless, full of ambition to become the dominant humans in the galaxy and there were always other humans who stood in their way. Before too long they began the process that finally ended when we escaped. They would allow me to feed on other prisoners, humans they wanted information from or simply wanted dead. In between times they let me to starve and tormented me about the fact that I was going to die in that pathetic captivity.

"I told you that hunger burns like a fire for Wraith Sheppard." The Atlantean nods his head, recalling that time in the adjoining cell to Todd's when he'd finally woken up to the fact that he was sharing his imprisonment with the Wraith who'd just fed on him. "Well, I experienced that fire time and time again until, in the end, I could see no hope of ever escaping it and longed for it to finally devour me."

"Do you know what it's like Sheppard, to be separated from everything that defines your life, your whole being? Wraith don't have the personal ties, the emotions that seem to define human relationships, but still we draw strength from the collective power of our fellow Wraith. The hive itself is part of our biological system, we are linked inextricably and without that nourishment a Wraith's whole consciousness is starved to the point of oblivion. So to be separated from that, to have only your own thoughts for company, to be unable to draw sustenance from a cold, hard environment so different from the nurturing essence of your home is a torture that drives even the strongest mind to lose touch with its reality."

"Is that what happened to you? Did you lose touch with reality?" Sheppard takes advantage of a brief pause in Todd's recital.

"I suppose I did although when you're in such a situation, it becomes difficult to remember other realities, other pasts or imagine a future free from the despair that's torturing your mind."

Again he utters the ironic little laugh. "You know from time to time my captors tried to justify their treatment of me by comparing it to our treatment of the humans we keep on the hive after a culling. But it was not the same; there were no similarities at all. Those human captives are put into a form of suspended existence, yes, occasionally one might manage to remain semi-conscious but the vast majority are not tormented with their destiny on a constant basis. They are a valuable resource and are treated as such."

Under normal circumstances Sheppard would challenge such a simplistic view of a process that he's seen cause pain to its human victims, but he realises it wouldn't serve any useful purpose here. Todd is clearly too caught up in his memories to want to listen to a human perspective on anything, let alone try to understand that perspective.

Yet as Sheppard is forming this opinion, Todd is realising that he's finally getting some insights about how Sheppard must have felt back in that deserted village when he'd spoken about his response to being fed on. Wraith tend not to dwell on the past, so for Todd not only bring these memories to the forefront of his thoughts but actually enunciating them is proving far more intense than he'd anticipated. He takes a deep breath before continuing.

"I can't begin to estimate the amount of time I spent here; especially not in terms of the short time frames you humans use to measure the spans of your lives. But I watched as my original captor grew old and then disappeared only to be replaced by another. It was one of the few things that gave me any degree of pleasure, the fact that this human who was responsible for and took his own obvious pleasure in my situation was now dead and could torture me no more."

Todd's eyes move away from Sheppard's face to look farther into the distance. He thought he'd dealt with all the negative feelings he'd been harbouring when he went back to the prison before he'd started this hunt. But the depth of the hatred burning inside him now at the mere thought of this long dead human indicates that perhaps he hasn't.

"So Sheppard, you can understand why my feelings towards Kolya are so intense. He was merely the last of my tormentors but he is the one from whom I can exact some retribution. This whole experience changed my view of humans and how I relate to them forever. In the Genii I've seen humans in a way very few, if any, of my kind have ever seen them and certainly in a very different light to the one in which you want to place them. I saw that humans possess the same type of ruthlessness and ambition that drives many of my fellow Wraith, including myself. I saw them not as victims but as the perpetrators of their own brand of cruelty. One that they indiscriminately inflicted on Wraith and human alike, one that served only a single purpose to advance their own fortunes at the expense of all others, one that we both tasted."

There, it's over and done. Todd is surprised at the candour with which he's been able to tell this story and feels a sense of relief that he's finally been able to release some of the negativity the experience has imprinted on his life. He assumes that the fact Sheppard remained quiet, allowing him to speak virtually uninterrupted indicates his human companion has also been affected by the story that's just been told. Todd could just look into Sheppard's mind to confirm this but somehow that would diminish the value of what he's just done in revealing his story. He wants to hear Sheppard's thoughts expressed by the human himself, expressed in words and sentences that take this story and assess it within the attitude of Atlantean superiority that Todd has found so annoying about these newcomers to the galaxy.

Sheppard feels confused though. He'd asked the question but is surprised by the amount of detail Todd has revealed in response. He thinks back to how difficult he'd found it to share his feelings about the whole experience with the various team members back on Atlantis. Part of him feels a sense of something akin to humility, wanting to apologise for the treatment meted out to an alien creature that he might actually be starting to feel some affinity with despite the huge differences between their races. But another part of him is wary, conscious that he can't afford to let his defences down around this creature who has an unnerving ability to change his mood from ally to potential foe at the drop of a hat.

Judging by the quiet calm that seems to have descended on Todd, Sheppard senses the Wraith has said all he means to on this subject, so takes the risk to finally respond.

"I can understand how the whole thing would make you pretty pissed with humans. But the Genii are only one race, one that I've also found to be different from others in this galaxy, one that obviously I, or rather we on Atlantis, have had our troubles with too. Shortly after we arrived we made contact with them and they immediately betrayed our trust, they tried to take Atlantis with Kolya leading the raid, an attempt that led to needless death on both sides. Look, what they did to you was wrong but I guess their whole society has grown around a fear of your race, as a Wraith you can't begin to know what that's like."

"No, I can't. It was something that never crossed my mind until my experience with the Genii and I suppose I must see it as something else I learnt."

Sheppard nods his head but as he considers the ramifications of the story Todd has just revealed, he thinks back to the other issue that exists between them, something Todd had effectively brushed aside when they'd talked in the tavern in Kolya's former base. The decision to bring him back from the edge of death.

"Tell me, what about me? Where does our..." Sheppard searches for the right word but has to settle for one that seems slightly inappropriate when applied to a Wraith. "...our relationship fit with all this. If you had such a jaded view of humans why did you bother to give me my life back?"

"As I told you, I was repaying a debt. Besides you showed me a different side of human behaviour to any I'd ever seen before. A side that was totally different to what I'd experienced at the hands of the Genii. Besides, I'd become as convinced as you were that your friends would come to rescue you." A slight grin starts to pull at the corners of Todd's mouth. "If they found you just an empty husk they would have hunted me to exact their revenge. I didn't really expect you to fulfil your part of our agreement but I knew you needed to at least be alive if I had any chance of getting off that world."

Sheppard just nods and smiles. Trust a Wraith to put a complex issue into basic terms that cuts away all the emotion and complexity. He watches as Todd's face again takes on an edge of seriousness.

"I must admit though I thought returning your life might have created a bond between us but the mistrust you showed when we met again on Atlantis told me very quickly that I'd overestimated the importance of such a connection."

"Look I've told you why it's been so hard for me to trust you." Despite this ingrained attitude, Rodney's words about him and Todd having some sort of mutual reliance thing spring into his mind. But it's not something he wants to even think about right now.

"Yes, I know and I understand you a little more now as, indeed, I hope you might have gained some insights into my experience." The words carry a note of finality that Sheppard accepts without hesitation. Truth is all this sharing of experiences and feelings makes him very uncomfortable even when the process involves an alien rather than someone he's close to.

Todd takes a look around the location where they've stopped and quickly reappraises how far they are from their destination. "Come. We've wasted too much time here. We still have a way to go but we should arrive at the facility well before dawn." Confession time over, he sees no point hanging around on the edge of this open meadow and is keen to get on the move again.

"Good, before we risk the chance of running into Kolya, with or without his supporters, I could do with a quick sit down and a feed." Sheppard is thinking of the energy bars in his pocket but as soon as he finishes the sentence he realises the implications of his words and glances over towards Todd.

The Wraith merely shakes his head. "Don't worry Sheppard; I took the precaution of boosting my energy levels before we left the hive." He lowers his head and his voice takes on a conspiratorial tone. "It seemed fitting that I should use the energy of one of Kolya's supporters to sustain me through this task."

Again Sheppard is reduced to silence and again he wonders exactly what he's got himself into here.

-o-o-o-o-

Kolya stands with his hands on the back of the old chair that Sheppard sat in during their last meeting here when the future, for him if not for Sheppard, had seemed so much brighter. Well, brighter in the beginning anyway. Looking over at the old video equipment he'd used to show the other Atlanteans what would happen if they didn't agree to his demands, he thinks about the series of events that turned the venture from success to failure.

Sheppard's capture had been planned down to the last detail but he'd seriously underestimated the possibility that two beings who were sworn enemies might unite against him. Trusting that Wraith had been a mistake although at the time he seemed broken in body and spirit, a pathetic creature waiting to finally die. Trusting Sheppard had been an even bigger mistake, a man he knew would look for any opportunity to survive, who would always fight to the end even if the odds were stacked against him. He sighs. That time seems like a lifetime ago now and all the confidence he'd felt then had been washed away quickly once Sheppard and the Wraith mounted their escape. He hadn't realised it at the time but that escape was destined to play a pivotal part in determining his future success.

His thoughts are broken by the entrance of the follower who'd watched that escape with him, one who'd never taken on the role of a lieutenant but one who was always foremost among his loyalest followers. One who also seems to have taken on a level of responsibility he's shunned previously.

"I've set one of our young friends to guard the entrance. I know he's relatively inexperienced but he's fast enough to get down here and warn us if we get any visitors. The other two are sleeping, it'll be better if we take turns in resting and watching. I suggest we wait to begin burying the dead until we're certain no one is coming after us." Watching his commander nod agreement to this course of action, he asks a question that he thinks he already knows the answer to. "You're expecting them aren't you, the Atlantean and the Wraith?"

"Yes." Kolya sees no reason to lie to a man who has followed him on what may well be his last stand. "We both know how effectively they worked together to escape and all the evidence so far indicates they've probably joined forces again. I should have expected they'd want to seek some retribution one day, especially the Wraith."

The follower is concerned by the introspective tone of his commander's words and seeks to provide some support and enthusiasm for their prospects. "There are five of us Commander and we know this place far better than they do. We're well armed and we have supplies to last several weeks."

Kolya's response is preceded by a strong laugh. "You're assuming they'll come alone, I don't think we can make any assumptions where the behaviour of these two is concerned."

The soldier goes to leave but stops to turn back, his face clearly reflects the question that he's about to ask, but his voice is slightly hesitant.

"Why have you come back here if you're sure they'll return?"

Kolya knows this is a good question and again he has no hesitation in answering. "Because sometimes plans go awry and it becomes necessary to stop running and face your demons. You know, it's not too late for you to follow your own destiny, you can still make your peace with Ladon."

His follower laughs ironically. "Ladon and I never really saw eye-to-eye over much before I joined with you. No, I've made my decision and I'll not be changing it now."

-o-o-o-o-

The large raindrops starting to fall on Sheppard's face rouse him from his state of rest. He's quite adamant that he's not been asleep, just resting and waiting for the early light of pre-dawn. Looking up to see a sky full of dark grey rain clouds, he immediately gets to his feet and remembers the early morning surprise Todd had delivered the last time they'd dozed together on this world. The Wraith is nowhere to be seen so Sheppard walks quickly over to some shelter under a large tree and take a closer look at the now derelict buildings that can be glimpsed through the thick curtain of trees.

"Ah Sheppard, I sensed that you were awake. Are you feeling better?"

He spins round quickly as the Wraith appears behind him. He hadn't fallen asleep and for some reason finds Todd's assumption that he had slightly annoying. "Yeah, I felt fine to begin with. Where've you been?"

Todd joins him under the tree while casting a disgruntled look at the sky, reminding Sheppard of the distinct dislike for rain that'd been revealed in Kolya's village. "I've been having a look around the buildings. Five humans are here..." He watches Sheppard's face. "...and I'm reasonably certain one of them is Kolya. An underling stands guard outside a small building that marks the entrance to the underground bunker."

"Five. That shouldn't pose too much of a problem." Sheppard is confident they can overcome five men. Suddenly he realises he's put so much energy into working through the rights and wrongs of Todd feeding on Kolya that he's given next to no thought about what to do with Kolya's men. While he'd rather subdue them, he's prepared to use more force if they refuse to surrender, the choice will be theirs. He's about to suggest a strategy to deal with the man guarding the entrance when Todd starts to put forward one of his own.

"I suggest you distract this guard..."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why am I the one distracting him?" Sheppard isn't used to having decisions about the part he'll play in any action dictated to him by anyone, especially not a Wraith.

Todd takes a deep breath. "I would have thought it is obvious." The look on Sheppard's face still reflects stubborn resistance rather than understanding; Todd grunts softly, clearly he's going to have to explain. "Don't you think it might be a little less alarming for him to see another human walking towards him rather than a Wraith? This might make him easier to deal with perhaps?"

"Hmm" Sheppard raises his eyebrows. "Yeah, okay. Alright let's go."

Knowing that Todd will circle round behind the Genii, Sheppard starts off through the trees looking for the best position to emerge and make his presence known. He doesn't need to walk far before he sees the soldier but he's not what Sheppard expected; he's very young and the stance he's adopted confirms his lack of experience in this type of situation. Alarm bells immediately ring in the Atlantean's head, he's seen enough men like this to know they can often shoot first and ask questions later if challenged suddenly so he decides to swing back and approach from further away. All he has to do is attract the man's attention, not his bullets, so that Todd can neutralise the risk.

Looking down as he walks, he realises that taking the offer of a clean shirt on the hive will have some additional benefits as it allows him to less like a soldier than his Atlantis shirt. As he walks out from the trees with his hands raised above his head, it takes a couple of minutes for the Genii's attention to turn in his direction. As soon as it does he sees the young soldier immediately stiffen and the familiar shape of a Genii rifle is quickly ranged against him.

"Stop!" Sheppard obeys instantly, the voice is strong but a slight quaver gives away the young man's nervousness. "Who are you?"

"Name's John. Come to this world to hunt from time to time." Sheppard sees Todd moving quickly behind his quarry. "Don't usually find others here though."

As the soldier opens his mouth to answer Todd's arm snakes round his neck and the blade of a long, double-edged knife finds its way through the soft tissue between the ribs into the youngster's heart. Sheppard shouts but knows his intervention is of no use. Running up as Todd pulls the knife out slowly and lets the body slide to the ground, he's annoyed with them both that such a young life has been lost without being given the chance to surrender. As he watches the body fall, Sheppard realises he has a grudging respect for these men who possess the loyalty and courage to stay with their commander even when it's clear his cause is doomed to failure. Damn it, why didn't he make sure that they had an agreed plan to deal with this handful of supporters before they started.

"What'd you do that for? We could have got him to surrender."

Todd is surprised. "And what would we have done with him then Sheppard? We're not here to take prisoners." His response is accompanied by a hiss and the Atlantean gets a sudden glimpse of the cold, hard behaviour totally devoid of compassion that he's seen before in other Wraith he's faced. Gone is all sense of camaraderie that he'd thought was developing between them and he realises that keeping control of the more aggressive side of Todd's inherent nature may be far harder than he'd ever anticipated.

"We could've stunned him. He wasn't a threat to us."

"And he was no use to us either. I am here to finally finish something that started long ago Sheppard. If you do not wish to go any further I will finish it alone."

They stand glaring at each other; each angry at the other's inability to look beyond this incident and their own preconceived ideas of how to achieve their common goal. Finally it's Sheppard who takes a step back.

"I know why you're here, it's why we're both here, remember. But Kolya's the one we want; if there's an alternative to killing the other three we should try that first."

Todd looks down his nose at Sheppard. "Very well." He doesn't really understand why he's agreed, these few humans are expendable in his mind and he can see nothing about them that would warrant keeping them alive. But perhaps it will be to his advantage to show some flexibility, he's done it when on Atlantis so he has no prestige to lose by doing it here too.

Sheppard bends over the young soldier and brings the still warm lids down over the now lifeless eyes. It's the very least he can do for one who's only mistake has been to follow a cause that for all intents and purposes is now irretrievably lost. He hopes Kolya at least understands the sacrifice that has been made in that cause.


	13. Chapter 13

As Sheppard helps Todd lift the heavy metal cover to reveal the vertical tunnel that leads down to the underground labyrinth, his senses go into free fall. The stale, musty atmosphere that wafts up to fill his nostrils, the changing colours and texture of the walls as they disappear down into the dimly lit shadows are potent reminders of his short stay down in the bowels of this hellhole. Memories and images of excruciating pain at the hands of this enigmatic Wraith who now stands with him, of Kolya's demands to Elizabeth, of her refusal to forfeit Ladon Radim's life for his own all come flooding back. This just isn't right. He's had years of practise keeping a strong rein in his emotions and he's immediately pleased his team from Atlantis aren't here to witness to this anomaly; Teyla and Carter would have a psychoanalytical field day at his expense. Even though he'd sort of anticipated something like this might happen, it's far stronger than he'd ever imagined so he hesitates momentarily, just long enough for Todd to notice.

"I felt the same when I returned here Sheppard, the tastes and odours of this place evoke some very strong memories." As he crouches down to inspect the ladder that will form the next part of their journey, the sharpness of his voice displays his own negative feelings about being here. "And I warn you now those memories may become more vivid the further we go underground but, as this happens, they will also become more palatable and easier to deal with." Straightening up again, his strong double-layered voice takes on a note of command rather than support. "I came here when this place was uninhabited, when there were no challenges to my presence other than those inflicted by my own mind. But that is not the case now and you must not allow your emotions to dull your reflexes." Despite understanding Sheppard's feelings he still finds it difficult to move beyond his inherent belief that humans allow emotions to determine their actions and responses far too easily.

Answering to this challenge with unfamiliar defensiveness, Sheppard stiffens with indignation that Todd even thinks he could be unprofessional enough to allow emotions to cloud his judgement and effectiveness. "Don't worry, I know exactly how to stay focused."

"Very well." The look that accompanies these words conveys scepticism rather than confidence.

Taking his final deep breaths of the cool, fresh early morning air, Sheppard minds his tongue as they begin to silently climb down the heavy metal rungs on the wall. Todd is so eager to point out what he sees as his human companion's frailties and fears in dealing with his emotions, yet has this innate ability to totally overlook the fact that he's vulnerable to similar feelings. This idea that Wraith aren't subject to these vast array of feelings labelled emotions rings very false with Sheppard who sees it merely as a ruse to help them maintain their dominance over human populations.

Dust puffs up around their feet as they both jump the short distance from the final rung to the ground. This main entrance to the labyrinth is a small triangular vestibule, lit only by a small dirty light on the wall opposite the ladder. A heavy metal door similar to ones that Sheppard has seen in other Genii bunker complexes takes up most of the third wall. Glancing in Todd's direction, Sheppard notices a now familiar intensity transform the Wraith's face and realises he's subliminally searching the facility for the location of its human visitors.

The process is finished quickly and Todd casts a fleeting look in Sheppard's direction through half-closed eyes. "They have separated into two groups, one down towards the cell area, the other further in, possibly in the room where I fed on you." Sheppard raises his eyebrows, slightly taken aback by the dispassionate way Todd refers to their shared feeding experience but then the Wraith has never really wasted too much energy trying to spare human feelings.

Moving on, Sheppard applies his experience to analyse the information he's just been given. "Okay, my guess is the two down near the cells might be sleeping. I know that's how I'd be working things if I only had a handful of men." A short, deep grunt from Todd shows he agrees with this logic. "We should take care of them first."

Deciding they've spent long enough in this tiny room, Todd moves across to open the door into the main facility, doing it slowly in order to control the amount of noise generated by the action. As he steps through the door the atmosphere becomes colder, even staler, carrying stronger odours of human habitation and his boots mutely echo on the cold, hard concrete floor. Interestingly though he doesn't experience the heightened perception of his memories that Todd had warned about, perhaps because he'd spent far less time down here and had managed to retain a sense of hope even when his life was draining away, perhaps because he lacked the more effective sensory functions that Todd's sensory pits appeared to support, probably a combination of all these factors. But once they start moving further into the facility, travelling through the dimly lit, shadowy corridors Sheppard realises that Todd's other prediction is pretty accurate. The initial pull on his emotions becomes easier to control as he turns his resolve to the job at hand rather than lingering on the past.

Yet again Todd has little time for small talk as he focuses exclusively on the humans he can sense ahead and while they are much clearer in his mind, their thoughts and identities are still shadowy. Suddenly he stops. Signalling Sheppard to fall back into the shadows against the wall, they both power their weapons just as an older man, recognisable as a Genii soldier by the rifle he carries, rounds a corner ahead. The look of sheer surprise that transforms his lined face has time to turn to alarm just before he's hit with stunner blasts and crumples to the floor. Todd walks up and fires at him again.

"Just a precaution Sheppard, to make sure we have enough time to complete this job before he wakes. He's still alive."

Wanting to make sure for himself Sheppard moves forward, bends down and checks the man's neck pulse before they both take an arm and drag him into the shadows.

o-o-o-o-

Sheppard's prediction that two of the men might be sleeping proved correct allowing them to be dealt with swiftly and locked in the separate rooms they occupied. Todd had then asked Sheppard if he wanted to revisit the cell area where they'd began this strange journey, an offer that was politely refused. With only one human target left, the one they know must be Kolya, they know that their moment of truth is rapidly approaching and neither feel inclined to delay it further.

So now as they arrive outside the room where Kolya now waits, the room where he'd overseen the feeding, Sheppard's mind is briefly filled with images of the Atlantis mission's first commander, Elizabeth Weir, the woman he'd told not to negotiation with Kolya to exchange his life for Ladon Radim. He wonders how things might have turned out if she had simply acquiesced to this demand and handed Ladon over, would the galaxy be a better place if Kolya had become leader of the Genii? One thing is certain, he'd be back in Atlantis rather than involved in this unusual quest for retribution with a Wraith, although it's likely Todd would still be here, a miserable prisoner under Kolya's control. As he looks at the well-defined profile of the tall alien standing next to him, he wonders how Elizabeth would view this continuing interaction with Todd and smiles; the diplomat in her would probably applaud anything that furthered their connections and networks with the races of this galaxy.

Despite their attempts at stealth, Kolya knows when they arrive, not through any heightened powers of perception but because of the shadows that preceded their arrival. Now that he's finally left with no choice but to face this pair, a tremor of apprehension passes through his mind as he thinks of his life-long fear of being fed on by a Wraith, a fate that he must realistically rate as a possibility here. But as he takes some slow, deep breaths the apprehension is slowly replaced by defiance as he refuses to let this fear dominate his current situation. After all isn't this exactly what he'd planned when he'd tried to come here on his own? He's initiated this confrontation to end something that would continue to dog his life if left unchallenged and it's up to him to make sure he comes out of it with the result he wants.

He waits a few minutes before initiating the conversation. "I've been expecting you two." He's seated in what he now thinks of as Sheppard's chair and swings round towards the door to meet the two newcomers but still they seem reluctant to show themselves. "Come in. It's quite safe. I'm unarmed."

But his adversaries' hesitation has nothing to do with any reluctance to face the Genii. They've been watching each other closely, each suddenly filled with a degree of trepidation about how much they can really trust the other. Todd knows that Sheppard will probably try to stop him from feeding, Sheppard knows that Todd will probably try to neutralise him, temporarily he hopes, before neutralising Kolya on a more permanent basis. Finally Todd takes the initiative to place his trust in his human ally and nods his head slightly. "I'll go first, I'm better able to survive his bullets if he's lying." Sheppard doesn't see any reason to argue with this strategy.

As Kolya watches the Wraith walk into the room his defiance is suddenly complemented by a degree of confidence he hadn't really anticipated; he knows he's facing his nemesis but is determined to do it in the same way he's led his life; head-on with courage and confidence.

Projecting this determination across his craggy features, his voice is steely and inevitably reflects the disgust he'd previously shown towards this creature. "You know it took me quite some time to recognise you after I went through that Stargate. You don't seem to have suffered too many adverse effects from your experience down here."

A low growl signals Todd's response to this assessment and he's filled with the urge to just feed on this human who caused him so much misery and clearly still sees him in the same light as when he was a prisoner. But as he walks further into the room he draws on the experience gained here, in this very place, to calm his inner balance and keep his hatred for this human under control. Truth is he can sense the level of fear, the apprehension that lurks just below the facade of Kolya's bravado and feels certain that whatever happens here, he's got the upper hand. A grim smile spreads slowly across his face to become a low rumbling laugh as he answers the human's challenge, determined not to allow the Genii to gain control of this situation. When he finally speaks his voice carries a tone of casual conversation.

"I have had my share of problems reasserting my position among Wraith. It hasn't always been easy but things are finally starting to head in the direction I want."

Kolya glances across behind the Wraith to watch Sheppard move just inside the door and he sees an opportunity to sow some seeds of disharmony between these two strange allies. "That's where you Atlanteans have come in useful I believe Colonel? Helping him redeem himself."

Sheppard merely raises his eyebrows. He's had enough run-ins with Kolya to recognise this as a blatant attempt to bait him so he's quite happy to allow Todd to continue the conversation.

"Ah, yes, Colonel Sheppard." Todd throws a quick glance behind him. "He has proved to be quite useful to me. But you know I really should be thanking you. You gave me the unique opportunity to learn far more about humans than any other of my race has ever had before." He turns his attention towards the Genii's video equipment, walking slowly towards this quaint piece of technology he stops at the lens and tilts his head to examine the various settings. "Or did you think I spent all my time here feeling sorry for myself?" The initial pleasantries of the double-layered voice are replaced by a distinct note of animosity.

This is exactly what Kolya had thought but he isn't given chance to answer as Todd continues speaking. "Did you allow your sense of superiority to blind you to how much I watched, learning about how humans can behave towards each other, learning how to adapt my own behaviour to my advantage when dealing with humans?" Again Kolya isn't given chance to respond to this question. "The alliance I made with Sheppard to escape from here showed me that humans can be valuable as something more than a just source of energy and I discovered that some of them possess a sense of honour that had previously been hidden from me." Turning to face Kolya again, the smile has disappeared, replace by a look of disdain. "But my experience with you and your predecessors showed me something entirely different. You taught me that cruelty and disregard for human life, attributes humans readily label as unacceptable in members of my race, are considered acceptable among themselves."

Kolya looks surprised and the room is silent until he realises he's finally been given an opportunity to respond. "I must admit to being impressed. I never saw you as anything other than a pathetic, broken creature, grateful for the morsels I threw you but knowing that all you really had to look forward to was a slow, painful death."

Sheppard finally moves fully into the room, watching Todd closely, silently witnessing this example of the verbal abuse the Wraith had received during his imprisonment and getting an even clearer understanding of his wish to exact the highly personal statement of revenge that feeding would provide. But he also suspects there is something here that the Wraith is sensing that is not immediately evident to him as a human. He's trying to work out exactly what when he realises Kolya is now addressing him.

"And you Colonel, I thought you'd turn up here sometime although I think I would have preferred to see you with your regular team members."

"Flexibility Kolya, something I know you understand." Sheppard bites his lower lip in order to keep a rein on the emotional impulses that are surging through his brain triggered by the memories held in this room. Not used to operating in such a highly-charged emotional state, he decides the best way to deal with this turmoil is to go on the offensive. "So you thought I'd turn up? And you came here anyway." Sheppard tilts his head questioningly. "That's either very confident or very stupid."

Kolya chuckles. "Neither. You're a man who's taken chances in life Sheppard." Kolya turns to look at both his assailants. "You both know that sometimes things don't quite go to plan and you come to a point where only a very limited number of options present themselves."

"Oh yeah. Ladon's bounty must have come as a nasty little surprise to you?" Sheppard doesn't even try to control the sarcasm. For his part Todd senses a sudden change in Kolya when Ladon's name is mentioned, a deepening of the fear that's being kept so firmly out of sight. It gives him cause for thought. Could it be that this human's fear of being captured by this other Genii is actually stronger than the fear of being fed on?

"Indeed. But I suspect he'd already been told you planned to start looking for me. No need to answer that Colonel, the look on your face tells me I'm right. You know it's really quite typical of Ladon, let someone else do most of the groundwork for him then move in to grab the glory." Even when faced with such determined opponents, he can't resist a dig at Ladon.

"Oh I don't know about grabbing the glory." Sheppard raises his eyebrows as he considers and then rejects this assertion. "He hasn't got you yet. Besides I'd have thought being found by us is a better option than being taken by a bounty hunter who really doesn't care if he delivers you alive as long as he gets paid."

"Does it matter much one way or the other?" Some of Kolya's confidence drains away as unwanted memories begin to infiltrate his mind about what he's failed to achieve. "I've lost the prize I've spent most of my life working towards. You may not have such high aspirations yourself Sheppard but I know you understand how deeply betrayal cuts."

"Really? I'd have thought you Genii were used to the double-cross, seems to me like that's pretty much your standard practice when it comes to dealing with others in the galaxy."

"You carry a grudge well Colonel." Kolya smiles wryly.

Sheppard shakes his head emphatically. "Grudges Kolya. Grudges. I've had enough experience with you to hold multiple grudges where you and the Genii as a whole are concerned. You tried to take Atlantis, you killed my men and you used me as a pawn to get at Ladon."

"I told you my actions towards you weren't personal, you were simply a means to an end. The raid on Atlantis was ordered by Cowen, I was merely following orders. Something you do every day Colonel. The decision not to exchange your life for Ladon Radim was made by your friends on Atlantis, it was not my choice." Sheppard wants to challenge Kolya's denial of responsibility for his actions but realises it would be useless so he just continues to listen. "Unfortunately for me you proved to be just a little too resourceful in a way I seriously underestimated. Tell me, how did you convince him to join you in that rescue?" Kolya turns his head towards the Wraith.

Sheppard smiles ironically. "Oh, there's a saying where I come from, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'. We had a common purpose and for both of us failure just wasn't an option."

Todd has melted away into the shadows to observe this pair who've played such a big part in his practical education about human behaviour. As he listens to their banter, he sees two beings with a long history of confrontation, who've tried to kill each other on various occasions yet through all that have developed a grudging respect for the other' military abilities and tenacity. He suddenly gets an inkling of why Sheppard is so uncomfortable with the idea of Kolya being fed upon. It's more than just his natural dislike of watching another human fall victim to a Wraith; despite the fact that they've been enemies since they met, in Kolya he sees a reflection of himself and wants to hand out a punishment that he would consider acceptable if their positions were reversed.

But as he listens to their conversation, Todd feels his frustration with such human niceties begin to rise. "Enough of this chatter. It achieves nothing. The question is what are we going to do with you?"

The steely, deep voice emerging from the shadows along with its owner causes both humans to turn in his direction, the look on their faces showing they'd become so caught-up in their own conversation that they'd forgotten the third member of this little party. While it's a question addressed to Kolya, Sheppard responds first, returning his gaze to Kolya but motioning with his head towards Todd. "He wants to feed on you."

Kolya laughs dryly although it carries a tone of concern rather than humour. "Why am I not surprised by that?" Despite his position of weakness, he just can't resist baiting this Wraith that he'd had under his control for so long. "I'd have thought you've broken every rule in the book on dealing with a human. I knew you were weak but this behaviour collaborating with Sheppard still surprises me. I suppose you see feeding on me as a way of redeeming your credibility with other Wraith."

Todd moves out of the shadows, his face reflecting his annoyance that despite being on the edge of annihilation this human still refuses to show him the respect he deserves as a member of the dominant race in the galaxy. Definitely time to get this business finished. As he moves towards Kolya, his sensory pits are overwhelmed by the conflicting odours being produced by Kolya's body, confidence and bravado over laid with fear and desperation. It presents Todd with an opportunity to assert his superiority, one that he's not about to ignore.

"You saw yourself as so superior to me and yet you feared me anyway." He brings his face down close to the Genii who has remained seated throughout their conversation. "Just as you are afraid of me now because you fear the retribution I can exact from you and you know Sheppard will not step in to stop me."

Straightening his back, Todd now assumes a position frighteningly familiar to both the Genii and the Atlantean. Despite this immediate threat Kolya shows no outward sign of fear, but Todd is aware of the heightened heart rate and the panic spreading through his opponent's body.

The Genii knows his only hope of escaping this fate lies with Sheppard. "So Colonel, you effectively hold the same power I welded during our last encounter. Except while my motive was a desire to serve my people, yours will be nothing more than pure revenge. Will watching me become nothing more than a dried husk give you the satisfaction you're obviously seeking."

As Kolya speaks, Sheppard is also seeing the similarities between their relative positions except, and he finally has to admit this now, he has very little power over Todd's behaviour. He knows full well that Kolya is trying to put enough doubt in his mind that he'll turn against his ally and try to stymie his solution to the problem. Sure, he'd watched Todd feed on their guards as they'd made their escape but is he prepared to let the Wraith feed now? He still carries the Wraith stunner and would be able to use it on Todd before he could feed. But he hesitates, thinking back over what he now knows about both their experiences, about Kolya's inability to accept responsibility for his actions and he realises part of him would like to see this renegade suffer what he suffered.

But before he's forced to make a decision that holds the power to haunt him for the rest of his life, a new voice cuts through his deliberations.

"Much as I hate to break up this little gathering, I've got another solution that's far more likely to happen."

The room is immediately filled with surprise as three pairs of eyes turn to focus on the source of this intervention. Ladon Radim stands in the door, behind him are three men each with a rifle aimed squarely at one of the room's three occupants. A hushed silence falls over the gathering and it's Sheppard who recovers his voice first.

"Ladon! What the hell are you doin' here?"

Accompanying the question is an annoyed little glance cast in Todd's direction for not sensing this new arrival but the Wraith just shrugs his shoulders lightly. Like Sheppard, he'd been far too involved in the action in this room to keep a weather eye out for new arrivals. Of course he's annoyed that he's let his guard down, it's never good for a Wraith to be taken unawares especially by humans armed with weapons that have the potential to kill him. But it's done and he's now faced with the challenge of working out how to survive this new situation.

Looking around with a satisfied smile on his face, Ladon's voice carries the confidence of the player who controls the game. "Oh, I was fairly certain this is where Kolya would run to if I made life too difficult for him everywhere else in the galaxy." He looks from Sheppard to Kolya. "You know you've both always underestimated my abilities. It annoyed me once, until I eventually came to realise that it actually provides cover to carry out plans without others ever suspecting exactly how much I'm manipulating the situation."

"Oh I've never underestimated you Ladon!" A smile wrinkles Sheppard's eyes leaving the rest of his face untouched as he shakes his head. "I might not like you but I've never doubted your animal cunning. You're Genii, I learnt long ago not to trust any of you, even when we've got an alliance."

The Genii leader finally moves further into the room. "Ah, yes our alliance. Weren't we going to share information? I seem to remember being quite generous with you, telling you when our outposts were culled." Ladon turns with an inquiring look to Todd. "Your handiwork I assume." The Wraith merely nods, seeing no reason to get involved in what is clearly a personal gripe against Sheppard and again moves discreetly back into the shadows.

"But then I find out that as soon as you get a lead about Kolya's possible location, you head off on your own and end up in all sorts of trouble." Another smile crosses Ladon's face. "But now that I think about it a little more, perhaps things have turned out for the best." He now turns his attention to his rival. "Although it certainly hasn't worked out all that well for you has it."

Kolya shakes his head and utters a low chuckle. "I'm disappointed that your first words to me are designed to gloat over your victory Ladon. I thought you had more class than that."

"Oh I do. But you've been such an irritant for so long, I really can't let this moment pass without making the effort."

"What you planning to do with him?" Sheppard asks the question that's on all their minds.

Todd turns quickly towards Kolya sensing a significant change in attitude that reinforces his belief that the rebel fears imprisonment by his own people far more than death. Ladon also turns his attention to his erstwhile rival, taking his time to frame his response to Sheppard.

"Oh, a trial I think, one that will probably weigh up the evidence objectively and return a guilty verdict. Does that meet with your approval?"

Sheppard merely nods then looks at Todd who's remained silent throughout this exchange. "Well, looks like we don't have much choice but to agree. Guess it's time for us to go."

The Genii leader laughs, more confident than ever that he has this whole situation firmly under his control. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves here Colonel Sheppard. In the spirit of our alliance, I'm willing to let you walk out of here but there's no way I'm going to spare a Wraith, especially not one like this who is obviously amazingly adept at changing his loyalties to suit the moment."

Not for the first time Sheppard is struck by the inherent similarities between Todd and Ladon, supreme confidence and adaptability abound, but decides it's probably wise to keep this observation to himself right now. Looking over he sees a slight smile fleetingly touch the Wraith's face before Todd glances in his direction clearly warning him to keep out of this.

"Exactly what do you intend to do to stop me from leaving, Genii?" Todd walks round from the shadows behind Kolya, his voice harsh but surprisingly persuasive. "My hive is orbiting this world right above this facility. I can have darts ready to cull you and your men the minute you leave this facility and step out into open ground. And there is nothing you can do to stop that. Even if you decide to kill me now I will still have time to order such an attack." He walks over to stand menacingly close to Ladon, seemingly ignoring the three rifles now all turned against him alone. "In fact I might even be doing so now, as we speak. So while you could have the pleasure of killing me, your triumph will be very short-lived. Is this a risk you're prepared to take?"

Sheppard is aware that he's just witnessed exactly how much Todd has learnt about humans and how to manipulate them and for once he's pleased to see the Wraith's liberal interpretation of the truth. He has to admit he'll feel badly if Todd doesn't make it out of this little venture alive, so he just keeps his silence and lets the two of them work out this impasse.

While uncertainty is obvious on the Genii's face, it's only fleeting. He's always prided himself as a man who puts pragmatism before principle and this seems to be another occasion when this approach will be the best solution all round. He's certainly not prepared to lose Kolya now that he finally has him cornered.

"You make a persuasive argument Wraith." He smiles up at the stern green face. "If I guarantee your safety, I trust you'll do the same for us?"

Todd bows his head slightly in a display of mock respect that Sheppard has witnessed before, usually when it's been directed at him. "Of course. I have nothing to gain from betraying you." He looks over towards Kolya. "Much as you fear being fed on by me, you have far greater demons to face coming to terms with the fact that you will never taste the power you were prepared to risk your life to achieve. Given how this situation has evolved, I think knowing about your torment will give me far more satisfaction than the momentary pleasure I would gain from taking your life."

With that he strides out confidently, ignoring the three Genii soldiers and leaving the humans to their own devices. Knowing that Sheppard will follow he doesn't bother looking back. He's got all he wanted from this situation, even though it hasn't turned out exactly how he originally planned. But sometimes a Wraith needs to accept what victories he can, especially when dealing with humans, learn from the experience and move on with that knowledge stored for the next time.

o-o-o-o-

Sheppard has to admit he's pleased to see daylight as he climbs up the final metal rungs of the facility's entrance hatch and onto the surface. He'd passed more of Ladon's soldiers on the way back to this exit and looking out through the door of the room that houses this hatch he sees more standing around, uneasily complying with the guarantee of safe passage that Ladon had radioed through. Moving outside, Sheppard takes a long, deep breath of fresh air and looks up to allow his face to absorb some heat from the sun.

Todd is standing on his own, keeping a wary eye on the Genii and Sheppard moves over to join him.

"You took a risk bluffing Ladon into believing the hive was still here."

Todd just smiles. "Who said I was bluffing Sheppard? Risk is a key component of success and sometimes we have to push good fortune to ensure success."

"So the hive is here?" Todd just shrugs. "I didn't think you Wraith believed in luck and good fortune." He watches as Todd's smile broadens but Sheppard cuts him off before he can utter a response. "Yes, I know, you've told me before, there's much I don't know about Wraith."

"Well at least you now seem to be making an attempt to learn."

Ignoring this barb, Sheppard bites his bottom lip thoughtfully. "You know if Ladon hadn't turned up, I probably would've let you feed on Kolya."

"I know. Yet I possibly wouldn't have gone through with it in the end anyway." Todd looks wistfully into the distance a little surprised that he's admitted this fact.

Sheppard is also surprised. "Why? I thought that's what drove you to find him in the first place."

Todd looks back into the Atlantean's face, a face he's come to be able to read far better in the last few days than he'd ever imagine possible for a human. Now that he's started down the path of telling the whole truth he might as well continue.

"At one point down there, I looked into his eyes and knew that, frightened as he was of the process, he wanted me to feed on him."

"Really? He seemed pretty calm to me."

"I would suggest Sheppard that you were too busy trying to come to terms with your own fears to sense how he was really feeling."

Yet again Sheppard ignores what he sees as a blatant attack on his abilities. "So that was what stopped you? The fact that he wanted it to happen."

"No, when you first mentioned the name of the other Genii I sensed that Kolya feared the fate that one held in his hands far more than being fed on by me. That was confirmed when this other Genii appeared." A pensive look overtakes his face and he sighs deeply before continuing. "Kolya wanted to lead his people, I can identify with that kind of ambition all too well. So to know that he's lost the prize he's been fighting for, that he'll lose his freedom, that he'll feel that same despair and desperation that I felt to be separated from everything that was important to me. Trust me Sheppard, that's far worse than death. So to allow him to be taken and dealt with by his own people is a much harsher punishment than the one I planned and one that I'm quite happy to live with."

More questions start to form in Sheppard's mind only to become fragmented and lost in the atmosphere as the pair of them are swept up by the culling beam of the same solitary dart that delivered them there.

_**Epilogue**_

Surprisingly things haven't changed that much on Atlantis while Sheppard has been away. The sun is still setting over the ocean casting brilliant shards of orange and red light through the clouds on the horizon. Team members are still playing basketball and now he stands at his favourite spot on the balcony outside the mess hall, drinking a carton of his favourite fruit juice and taking in some of the basic pleasures of life that he'd missed in the dark, shadowy environment of Todd's hive.

"I see you passed your medical with flying colours, no lasting effects from the crack on the head Teyla told me you got from the Genii." Carter's voice precedes her arrival by his side at the railing.

"Yeah, no, it'd take more than a Genii rifle barrel to do lasting damage to this head." He smiles across at her. "Actually, you know they really looked after us quite well on the hive." He looks up to the sky remembering the kindness the healer Merriell had shown them. "They gave us some herbal stuff that was really useful, we need to see if we can get hold of some."

"Yes." The hesitation in Carter's voice shows she doesn't share his enthusiasm. "Teyla mentioned it and it's possible ... probable addictive qualities. I think it's one we'll leave alone if you don't mind."

Sheppard just shrugs his shoulders and grunts in reply. "You're the boss."

They stand looking out together for about five minutes until Sheppard finally starts to feel a slight uneasiness. He glances round at Carter but she's just looking out to see with a slight smile on her face, a smile he'd last seen in this very spot just before she tried to get him to talk about the whole thing with Todd and Kolya. He shuts his eyes and sighs. Well, he knew this would have to happen so it's probably better to have it done with sooner rather than later and it's up to him to make it as painless as possible.

"Ladon turned up and took Kolya. Seems the whole thing with the bounty was just a ploy to get Kolya to run back to that damned prison facility. Todd and I were already there when Ladon arrived." A pretty basic rundown of the past day or so of events but enough to satisfy one of Carter's questions.

He turns round and leaning back against the railing he throws his empty fruit juice container into a bin near the door. This is where things are going to be more difficult for him because Carter will want to know how he's dealt with the issues that'd got this whole chain of events underway.

"We talked. Todd and I talked about what happened between us, how we felt about things. I don't think I'll be having anymore sleepless nights over this particular little adventure." He thinks back to his earlier conversation with Carter all those days ago when they'd talked about how things are different in this galaxy. "You know you were right with all that stuff about things being difference here, values, ethics and behaviours that sort of stuff. Todd said something similar although he was trying to justify Wraith feeding on humans because that's just the way things are. We ended up disagreeing on that. But he also talked about our arrogance in believing the attitudes we've brought from Earth are superior to the ones here. I think now I understand what you both mean. I think I always knew things are different but I was never prepared to make the changes to my attitudes that reflected that I knew it." Sheppard looks questioningly across at Carter. "Does that make sense?"

She just nods here head, reluctant to speak and derail Sheppard's train of thought.

"You know Todd wanted to feed on Kolya and by the time we finally tracked him down to that bunker, I was ready to let that happen."

Carter finally looks surprised. "Whoa, I tried to say you needed to look at things a little more broadly, I didn't really mean going quite that far."

Sheppard chuckles. The debates he's had with Todd over the last few days, the frankness with which they've both expressed what their imprisonment and escape has meant to their lives may have changed how he views this Wraith. But the bottom line is still the same. While they've reached a point where they can begin to understand each other's perspective on life, their differences are too great to allow them to ever trust each other fully.

Sensing Sheppard has probably said all he's going to for now, Carter asks what she sees as a crucial question. "So now this is all done and dusted, do you think we've seen the last of him?"

Sheppard laughs, probably the fullest most, enjoyable laugh he's had lately. "No way. Todd's a Wraith on the way up, I won't even begin to guess at the plans he's got in that devious mind of his. The only thing I'm sure of is that he'll use every trick in the book to get our help if needed, and he won't hesitate to stretch the truth to get what he wants. He's probably one of the only Wraith out there with the capacity to even begin to want to understand human perspectives on things. While that could make him useful to us, it could also make him very dangerous."

"What do you mean?" A slight frown wrinkles Carter's forehead.

"Well, he could've just let me use the Stargate to get back here after we left Ladon and Kolya, that'd have been the simple thing to do. But no, he chose to beam me back on the hive and deliver me here personally. I don't think that was just him being polite, wanting to make sure I got home safely after a long day out playing." Sheppard turns and looks back out over the final light of the day. "He's sending us a very clear message. He knows exactly where Atlantis is and I have no doubt he'll be back when it suits his agenda."

Carter smiles. "So we still don't trust him?"

"Got that right! Bottom line is he's still a Wraith and when push comes to shove, I don't trust him as far as I can throw him."

x-X-00-X-x

Todd stands in the small room off the main control centre looking through the latest batch of intelligence reports. His agents are still active but they're simply filing their regular reports that make mundane reading at best. As he watches the characters flow across the screen he senses his second in command enter the room.

"_What is it?"_

"_Commander, we have been summoned by the primary."_

"_Why?"_

"_They gave no reason."_

Todd growls quietly. Of course not. This commander can summons his alliance subordinates whenever he sees fit without giving a reason.

Leading the way back into the control centre, Todd walks out over to the large screen that dominates the centre and pulls up the schematic that shows the location of the primary's hive. As he looks at all the alliance hives spread across the galaxy Todd realises their path to the meeting point will take this hive back past Atlantis. As he looks at that small but significant world he thinks how much he's learnt through this latest encounter with Sheppard. Of course the Atlantean had been right after all about allowing Kolya to be dealt with by his own people. This Genii will never achieve the success he dreamed of and he's destined to forever live in the shadow of this failure to fulfil the ambition that caused him to become a rebel in the first place. He shakes his head; to a Wraith with plans of his own the prospect of such failure is unthinkable. The thought that his foe will have to live with such failure is a far more satisfying than knowing he's dead.

So while he's had to give some ground, on balance he has still come out of this ahead. He has laid to rest the ghosts of his mistreatment at the hands of the Genii so can close this part of his life forever and escape the fear that some enterprising adversary might gain access to the secret. His tenuous alliance with Sheppard and his Atlanteans is still intact, perhaps even stronger than before, something that wouldn't have been the case if he had actually managed to feed on Kolya.

He growls, a long, satisfied noise that rumbles around the room. All this means he can now turn his attention to things that are really important such as taking the last few steps that will finally return him to the position of power and prestige he held before this whole unfortunate series of incidents began. He looks back at the schematic and does some basic calculations. The primary's hive will be the last to arrive at the rendezvous point, a careless oversight that emphasises his belief that this commander's grip on the alliance and his Queen is starting to falter.

"_Take us into hyperspace. We must be the first to arrive at this meeting." _He smiles as he runs a clawed finger around the small dot that denotes this other hive. _"We have much to do before the primary arrives."_

x-X-00-X-x

_**AN: There were a number of ways this story could have ended and I'm sure some readers will be disappointed that Todd didn't get to feed on Kolya! I have to admit that was my intention when I started planning the story but as I wrote Kolya's part I started to realise that he wasn't an intrinsically evil character just one who made the best of what he'd got in order to achieve his aim. In fact I actually started to like him! And I think it's quite believable that Todd would be pragmatic enough to accept that seeing Kolya locked away was a far worse punishment than death at his hands.**_

_**Overall, I wanted to write a story about three very different but remarkably similar individuals, each linked against their will, and each refusing to believe that they possess the weaknesses they identify in the other. Sheppard and Todd both had lessons to learn, including accepting that some things, such as Wraith feeding habits, will never be settled between them.**_

_**Thanks to all the people who've taken time to review this story as it's been posted here, parts of it have been quite difficult to write and your support was always much appreciated.**_


End file.
